iHateYou
by Stress17
Summary: A veces escuchar "Te odio" te molesta, a veces escucharlo dirigido hacia otra persona, te molesta más. ¿Quién es el nuevo chico? ¿Por qué sigue tanto a Sam? ¿Por qué le molesta tanto a Freddie?
1. Nuevo Enemigo

**¡Hola!**

**Esta es mi primera fic y tenía que ser Seddie…! Hahaha ¿Qué puedo decir? Amo esta pareja, aunque el programa no me encanta… pero ¡adoro la pareja que forman!**

**Espero que les agrade esta fic.**

**El capítulo es corto, pero principalmente es una introducción… espero que la inspiración me ayude :)**

**Mmm… que mas…**

**iCarly no es mío, nunca lo será (:**

* * *

><p><strong>iHateYou…<strong>

**-Capítulo 1-**

**-Nuevo enemigo-**

– Y bien Carly… ¿Qué aprendimos hoy? – La rubia tenía un enorme gorro en la cabeza, el cual tenía forma de pollo.

–¡Nunca coman pollo frito en medio de un gallinero! – La castaña bajó el tono de voz y se acercó a la cámara. – A menos que sean Sam…

–Me encanta el pollo frito… – La chica tenía una pierna en la mano.

–Bueno, eso ha sido todo en iCarly… –La chica aventó su sombrero con forma de avestruz hacia algún lado del foro. – ¡Pórtense bien y coman frutas y verduras!

Se acercó a la cámara. –¡Golpeen a Freddie cuando lo vean pasar por la calle…!

–¡Sam! – Gritó la chica mientras que Freddie ponía los ojos en blanco. – Bueno, ¡Adiós!

–Y…estamos fuera. – El chico bajó su cámara y tecleo algo en la computadora.

–¿Alguien quiere limonada? – Spencer traía una enorme jarra.

Tanto Carly como Freddie se acercaron y tomaron un poco. – También tengo costillitas… – Enseguida, Spencer Shay se arrepintió de haber hablado, la rubia casi lo tira para poder tomar el plato lleno de carne.

–Sam… Sam… – La chica estaba demasiado concentrada en devorar hasta la última costilla que no escuchaba que su mejor amiga le hablaba. –¡SAM!

–¿Eh? ¿¡Que! – Tenía un hueso en la boca. – ¿¡Qué cosa!

–Tenemos que preparar el trabajo de biolog…

–No me hables de tareas. – Tomó un vaso de limonada. – Es viernes…

–¡Sam! – Carly comenzaba a estresarse. – No voy a hacer todo el trabajo ¿¡Me escuchaste!

–Si… ya… mama se encargará…

* * *

><p>A comparación de la mayoría de los chicos en el pasillo, a Samantha Puckett no le importaba si llegaba tarde a la estúpida clase de matemáticas. No podía creerlo, el fin de semana se le había hecho demasiado corto… después de todo, Carly se estresaba más de lo normal y le había obligado a ayudar en el proyecto. Odiaba la tarea, por eso no la hacía, pero era diferente cuando el trabajo contaba para las dos.<p>

Se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando.

Subía las escaleras lentamente, como si sus piernas le pesaran treinta kilos o como si no hubiera comido en días. Algunos compañeros, molestos, le pedían permiso o simplemente la rebasaban… pero nadie le empujaba…

…Nadie se atrevía a hacerlo.

La sonrisa que antes, se había formado en su rostro, se esfumó… Justo cuando estaba pensando en eso, sintió como alguien le empujaba y ella chocaba contra uno de los barandales. No le había dolido, pero estaba molesta…

Volteó y vio como cada persona que estaba en el pasillo corría, consientes de que a Samantha Puckett nunca, y repito, nunca, se le debía hacer eso. Pudo visualizar al chico que le empujo y enseguida lo enfrentó.

–¿Qué te pasa? – Nunca había visto a ese chico en su vida, supuso que era nuevo. Pero así fuera quien fuera, debía de conocer las reglas. A ella NADIE le hacía NADA.

–Estorbabas niñita… – No, no pudo haber dicho eso…

–Bueno NIÑITO, – Dijo ella molesta. – ¿donde quieres tu maldita patada?

El chico la miró extrañado, para después formar una sonrisa. Una sonrisa que derretiría a cualquiera. Aunque Sam no se diera cuenta, el chico era bastante atractivo. Era de castaño y ojos verdes. Pero a la rubia le valía un pepino si era el hombre más guapo del universo, nadie le hacía eso. – ¿Tu a mi? – Eso era lo último que podía soportar, le mató con la mirada como nunca lo había hecho.

El chico seguía sonriendo, como si de verdad le causara una enorme satisfacción la escena. Tomándole desprevenido, le dio un fuerte puntapié, seguido de un golpe en el estomago y cuando estaba a punto de apretar su cuello para que se desmallara, el chico la detuvo, tomando su brazo fuertemente. – ¿Quién te crees? – La cara del castaño había cambiado por completo, estaba obviamente molesto, aunque aún así, seguía siendo demasiado atractivo.

–La _niñita_ que te golpeo. – Dijo sonriendo y soltándose de su agarre. El chico estaba sorprendido por lo que no mantuvo la fuerza. – Aquí hay reglas niñito, nadie le hace nada a Samantha Puckett… – La chica sonrió y se alejó de allí.

Siguió caminado y seguía sonriendo, eso le había subido completamente el ánimo. Sin embargo dejó de hacerlo, pero esta vez al darse cuenta de que ya había llegado a la clase de Matemáticas. A juzgar por el ruido que provenía del salón, el profesor aún no llegaba.

Suspiró.

Habían tantas, TANTAS materias… pero definitivamente odiaba las matemáticas.

Se encogió de hombros y entró al salón. Después se sentó en el asiento al lado, de su ya presente, mejor amiga.

–¿Qué onda Carls? – Le dijo mientras tiraba su mochila al lado de su asiento.

–Hola Sam… – La chica le saludó sacando su cuaderno de su mochila. –…llegaste temprano. – La chica sonrió al ver la cara de sorpresa de su amiga. – Así es Sam, llegaste temprano.

–¡Rayos! ¡Estúpido reloj! ¡Se supone que lo atraso diez minutos! – Se quitó el reloj y comenzó a golpearlo con el cuaderno de Gibby.

–¡Mi cuaderno! ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

Sam le devolvió el cuaderno. – Lo saqué de tu mochila…

–¡Pero mi mochil… – Gibby vio como su mochila estaba toda abierta. La tomó y comenzó a guardar sus cuadernos. – No entiendo como lo haces… – Dijo mientras se cambiaba de lugar.

La rubia se encogió de hombros y sacó un recipiente de plástico de quien sabe dónde. Lo abrió y adentro había un pedazo de pastel de chocolate que lucía bastante delicioso. –¿Quieres Carls? – Dijo mientras comenzaba a comer.

–¿Tu mamá te mandó pastel? – Dijo bastante sorprendida y tomando un pedazo.

–Mmm… digamos que sí. – Dijo mientras seguía comiendo.

–¡Sam! – Su gordito amigo tomó el traste que Sam había dejado encima de su banca. – ¡Ese es mi pastel!

Lo primero que Freddie se encontró al entrar al salón, fue a Sam levantándose de su asiento y mirando a Gibby con una mirada asesina que no se podía describir. – Pero por supuesto que te lo regalo Sam… – Observó como su amigo se iba y se sentaba lo más lejos posible mientras Sam sonreía y se sentaba. El chico sonrió del lado, de verdad su amiga nunca cambiaría.

–Hola chicas… – Freddie se sentó en su lugar de siempre, atrás de Sam.

–Hola Freddie. – Dijo Carly sonriéndole.

–Fredñoño… – Dijo Sam mientras seguía comiendo el pastel de chocolate.

–¿No es muy temprano para tus insultos? – Dijo a sus espaldas.

–Mmm… – Volteó a verlo con algunas manchas de chocolate en su cara, Freddie no supo porque, pero la imagen lo distrajo un momento. Volvió en sí y vio como Sam parecía meditar su pregunta. – …claro que no Fredward.

Freddie le miró bastante molesto y estaba a punto de reclamarle, pero Carly se le adelantó. – ¡Basta chicos! El profesor ya llegó.

Sam volteó y vio como el profesor dejaba su maletín en el escritorio.

Estaba lista para la tortura…

* * *

><p>"Al menos ya no tendré matemáticas" Dijo Sam sonriendo, tenía que ver el lado positivo de las cosas. Una vez que llegó a la oficina del director Franklin, no hubo necesidad de que dijera algo, la secretaria del director le dijo que la atenderían en un momento.<p>

Se sentó en la sala de espera, como siempre. Después de unos diez minutos, estaba bastante alegre de que ya estaba perdiendo la tercera clase, cuando escuchó la voz de un maestro. El hombre hablaba o más bien gritaba, bastante irritado.

Al parecer ella no era la única que había dado problemas ese día…

–¡Exijo hablar con el director Franklin! – Gritaba el profesor de historia, mientras señalaba a un chico que estaba a su lado. – ¡Este niño debe de ser castigado!

–Entiendo perfectamente profesor… – Se notaba que la secretaria ya estaba más que molesta.

–¡Claro que no! ¡Este niño me aventó un huevo en la cabeza! – La curiosidad de Sam aumentó, ¿Quién, además de ella, haría algo tan genial como eso?

–¡Ya le dije que el director Franklin no está! – Al parecer la señora ya estaba demasiado harta como para soportar eso. – Véalo de esta manera… – Dijo un poco más serena y hablando despacio. A pesar de ello, Sam podía escucharla. – Al menos no le paso lo que al profesor de matemáticas.

El profesor, ahora completamente sorprendido, miró de reojo a la sala de espera. Sam pudo observar como el profesor se ponía blanco al verla y solo pudo sonreír.

–¿Pu-Puckett? – Volteó a ver a la secretaria. –¿Qué hizo?

–Tuvo que ser llevado al hospital – Dijo la mujer en tono bajo. – Esta bien, solo fue el susto.

El hombre suspiró. – ¿A qué hora llega el director Franklin?

–No tardará.

–De acuerdo, volveré cuando llegue. – Se acomodó el saco. – Tú… – Se dirigió al chico. – ¡Quédate en la sala de espera! – Señaló el lugar y sin más, se fue.

Sam se sentó como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de todo el griterío. Observó al chico entrar.

No podía creerlo, era el idiota que le había dicho "niñita". El castaño se sentó y dejó su mochila en el asiento que quedaba, el que lo separaba de Sam.

–Perfecto. – La chica se cruzó de brazos. Para después sonreír… – ¿Todavía te duele? _Niñito…_ – Para su sorpresa, el chico no se molesto, de hecho hasta sonrió.

–Los golpes de las _niñitas _no duelen– Dijo dirigiéndole la mirada. Pero algo estaba mal, incluso parecía entretenido con la discusión.

La chica le miró con odio. – Entonces supongo que tus golpes no duelen. – ¡Oh si, Samantha Puckett eres una genio!

El chico frunció el ceño y estaba a punto de contestarle cuando la secretaria del director Franklin abrió la puerta y entró a la sala. – Voy a salir… – Observó a ambos con mirada amenazadora. – No quiero ningún problema, de ningún tipo PUCKETT – Sam se sintió evaluada por la mirada del castaño. – El profesor Franklin está con unos padres de familia, no tardará. – Después de esto, simplemente salió.

Sam se sentía molesta. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle de esa manera? Y no solo se refería al estúpido ese, sino que también a la estúpida secretaria. Sonrió, tenía que pagar… definitivamente.

–Te odian… – Dijo el castaño después de un rato.

–Yep… – Levantó su mochila para sacar algo de ella.

–Ragazza strana(*)… – La chica volteó verle enojada.

–Ya deja de decirme niña… – El castaño volteó verle sorprendido. – …yo también se italiano niño… y no soy rara.

El chico sonrió y estaba a punto de responder cuando el director Franklin llegó. – Sam, ¿ahora qué? – Enfocó sus ojos en el otro chico. – Alessandro ¡Es el primer día! – El chico se encogió de hombros y Sam volteó verle, el chico no solo sabía italiano… era italiano.

**(*) = En italiano… "Niña rara o extraña"**

**¿Qué tal? **

**¿Qué les pareció? **

**Hahahaha **

**Como ya les dije, esto es una simple introducción (: Prometo mucho Seddie (:**

**¿Qué creen que pase?**

**¿A Sam le gustaran italianos igual que a su mamá? **

**xD hahaha Saludos!  
><strong>

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	2. Nos esperan días divertidos

**¡Hola! **  
><strong>Hahaha bueno aquí estoy yo de nuevo con un capítulo nuevo!<strong>

**Quiero agradecerles a todos los que me dejaron un review :) Agradezco mucho sus comentarios y creanme que me dieron muchos animos! Me alegra que les este gustando y espero que así sea a lo largo de toda la historia xD!**

**Bueno, sin mas que decir, espero que este capítulo les guste!**

**Disclaimer: iCarly no es mío, nunca lo será, con el tiempo se llega a superar :)**

* * *

><p><strong>-iHateYou-<strong>

**Capítulo 2**

_**=Nos esperan días divertidos...=**_

–¡Samantha Puckett! – Esta vez sí estaba en muchos problemas. ¡Pero es que no lo había podido evitar! Así era ella, no pensaba en las cosas antes de hacerlas, o tal vez si lo pensaba, pero le daban igual las consecuencias. –¡Diez minutos! ¡Te dejé sola diez minutos! – Tenía bastante tiempo que no veía al director Franklin tan enojado, al parecer esos tipos eran bastante importantes. Volteó un poco para ver al grupo de adultos que estaban en esa misma habitación, completamente cubiertos de harina y con cara de pocos amigos. –¡¿Cómo hiciste esto en solo diez minutos? – También a ella le sorprendía, pero bueno, las grandes ideas llegan de repente ¿no?

–Director Franklin… – Dijo una señora, tratando de sacudirse la harina que tenía en todo su cuerpo, obviamente en vano. –… Supongo que sabe que no importa como lo hizo, en cuanto tiempo lo hizo o si rompió una marca… – Miró a la chica con odio. – …¡Esta niña merece un castigo ejemplar! ¡Debería considerar la expulsión…!

Sam abrió los ojos completamente. ¿Expulsarla? Wow, eso no se lo esperaba. Observó como todos los demás adultos parecían estar completamente de acuerdo. Estaba nerviosa, increíblemente nerviosa. Volteó a ver al chico castaño que tenía al lado. Estaba sonriendo, el tonto ese disfrutaba como estaban a punto de expulsarla… ¡Pues no se iría sola! –¡Pero director Franklin este chico me ayudó! – El director, quien había estado meditándolo unos momentos, volteó a verla.

Sam observó como el niñito ese se ponía completamente blanco y la miraba con furia.

–¿Es cierto eso? – Obviamente se dirigía al chico, quien volteó a ver al director. Sam buscaba cualquier tipo de mentira para el momento en el que el chico lo negará, pero se sorprendió al ver que se encogía de hombros y sonreía. –Entonces… – Dijo el hombre mientras volteaba a ver a los padres de familia. – …será mejor que ambos pidan una disculpa en este mismo momento a cada uno de ellos.

Sam frunció el ceño. Odiaba tener que pedir disculpas, de verdad lo odiaba. –Ahh… – Se quejó como siempre. El director le miró con cara de "hazlo o tomaré su petición de expulsión" así que no tuvo de otra. – Discúlpenme… – Dijo rodando los ojos mientras los señores le miraban con ganas de matarla.

El castaño hizo lo mismo y, una vez que el director Franklin le aseguró a los adultos que los chicos tendrían un castigo ejemplar, uno a uno los padres de familia salieron de la oficina.

–Bien… – Dijo Ted mirando a ambos reprobatoriamente. – …toda esta semana se quedarán en detención hasta tarde… – Sam estaba a punto de replicar, pero el director le interrumpió. –… y no me importa que tengan que hacer un Web show. – Sam se cruzó de brazos y el castaño encarno la ceja. – No me importa si es iCarly o no… –

La habitación estuvo en silencio por unos segundos, hasta que finalmente el director se levantó. –Muy bien, ¿Qué esperan?

–¿A clases? – Preguntó Sam tomando su mochila.

–Por supuesto que no… – Ambos chicos miraron al adulto con duda. – Allá afuera… – Dijo señalando el lugar. – …les darán todo para que limpien el desastre de harina que provocaron, no solo en mi oficina, sino que en la sala de espera. – Los chicos observaron con desgana como la secretaria, aun enharinada, traía algunos artículos de limpieza necesarios para su tarea.

–¿Y las clases? – Sam volteó ver al profesor.

–Claro Sam, como si de verdad te importaran… – Dijo sonriendo y saliendo de su oficina.

* * *

><p>Estaba realmente preocupada.<p>

Sabía que lo que había hecho Sam era, como siempre, malo. Pero nunca se había tardado tanto en la oficina del director. No la había visto en toda la mañana y ni siquiera la encontró en el almuerzo. Eso hacía que se preocupara aún mas, Sam nunca, y recalco, nunca... se perdía el almuerzo.  
>Tal vez el director Franklin ya se había decidido a expulsar a su mejor amiga, aunque no lo creía posible, Sam había hecho cosas peores que las de hoy, o tal vez se había metido en problemas de nuevo.<p>

Abrió su casillero para guardar algunos libros, mientras se preguntaba si su amiga llegaría a la clase de literatura. –¡Sam! – La vio acercándose a ella con cara de pocos amigos, notablemente molesta, con sus ropas llenas de algo que supuso, era harina...

...Y supo que probablemente no habría ensayo de iCarly ese día.

–¿Qué paso? ¡Dónde estabas! – Dijo cerrando su casillero.

–El director Franklin me tuvo un monton de tiempo en la dirección hasta que pudo hablar con mi mamá… – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

–Hola chicas… – Freddie observó la cara de Carly, completamente preocupada. – ¿Qué pasa?

–Nada Fredward… – La rubia colocó un trozo de carne en la asadora que se encontraba en su casillero. El chico simplemente puso los ojos en blanco.

–¡Pero no fue tan grave! ¡Ya dijeron que el profesor está bien en el hospital! – Dijo Carly algo alterada, normalmente el director Franklin no se molestaba tanto, Sam había hecho cosas mil veces peores y aún así no mandaba hablar a su mamá.

–Sí, ya se…–Dijo. –…pero se enojó por lo que les hice a los papas que estaban aquí para no se que… – Se encogió de hombros.

–Espera, espera… – Dijo Freddie sorprendido y asustado. – ¿Qué le hiciste al comité de padres de familia?

La chica gruñó sonoramente. –¡No era para ellos, era para la secretaria! – Estaba harta de tantos regaños y preguntas. Había estado horas en la oficina del profesor, además de que había tenido que pedir perdón a cada padre de familia. Era verdaderamente estresante, lo único que ella quería era mostrarle a la vieja esa que a Sam Puckett no se le habla mal. Pero tuvo que entrar con esos señores, que al parecer era papas de algunos compañeros suyos. Además de que soportó lo mal que hablaron de ella esos tipos, estaba a punto de explotar, pero sabía que si seguía y a juzgar por la cara del director Franklin, la expulsarían si hacía algo más.  
>Por eso se le ocurrió una brillante idea, lo único bueno que había salido de todo, era que gracias a su travesurita (como lo llamo uno de los adultos enojados) también había culpado al <em>niñito<em> ese que la había molestado tanto, así que oficialmente se había vengado de ese empujón en las escaleras. Ahora ambos estaban en detención toda la semana, además de que tuvieron que limpiar todo el desastre. No pudo evitar sonreír, recordaba la cara del castaño cuando ella dijo: "¡El me ayudó!" De verdad no tenía precio.

–¿¡Que le querías hacer a la secretaria! – Sam salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz de su amiga, alterada, como siempre.

La rubia estaba a punto de responder, pero fue interrumpida. –¡Niña! – El trió iCarly volteo para saber quién era la persona que le hablaba a Sam con tanto odio. –¡Puckett! – Carly abrió los ojos sorprendida, mientras que Freddie volteó a ver a Sam curioso y pudo ver como la chica sonreía del lado. Frunció el ceño.

–¿Qué cosa niño? – Sam sonreía abiertamente, estaba completamente segura, a juzgar por el tono y expresión del chico, que estaba allí para reclamarle más de lo que ya le había reclamado con sus miradas, mientras limpiaban la oficina, ante la mirada atenta de la secretaria.  
>Ahora, gracias a ella, ya se había llevado una larga semana de detención, lo que le parecía raro, es que se había callado y no había dicho al profesor Franklin que era una mentira, solo se dedicaba a matarla con la mirada. –¿Hora de detención? – Carly y Freddie simplemente estaban en silencio.<p>

–¡Muy bien jugado _niñita_! – Ahora ya ni se notaba molesto, algo que hizo enojar a Sam, ¿ese tipo era bipolar o qué?

–¡Vuélveme a decir niñita! – Además, le seguía diciendo "niñita", odiaba que le dijeran así, tenía unas ganas enormes de golpearlo, pero con tantos problemas ese día, trató de aguantárselas.

Freddie y Carly solo observaban confusos la guerra de palabras y miradas entre esos dos chicos. No sabían ni quién era el, ni porque se molestaba con Sam, ni porque se hablaban de esa manera; todo era verdaderamente confuso. Se limitaban a mirarlos y, cada cinco segundos, se volteaban a ver compartiendo su confusión.

Pero quedaron verdaderamente desconcertados, cuando el castaño se acercó mucho, demasiado, a la rubia. Sam quedó congelada por un momento, eso no se lo esperaba en lo más mínimo, no sabía en qué momento, pero el chico había invadido su espacio personal, mirándole a los ojos.  
>–<em> Niñita…<em> – Cuando la rubia vio esa risa de "te gane" del idiota ese, hizo lo que el castaño no se esperaba. Le golpeo fuertemente, por segunda vez en el día, en el estómago.

–¡No me digas niñita! – ¿Qué ese tipo no podía entender que nadie le hacía nada a Sam Puckett? ¿Quién creía que era? ¿¡Una típica niña que se queda como babosa cuando un chico se le acerca! – Nos vemos en detención Storari(*)…– La rubia siguió su camino, seguida de sus amigos, ambos tuvieron que saltaran el cuerpo que reposaba en el piso, con las dos manos entralazadas en su estomago.

–¿No deberías ver si está bien? – Como siempre, al menos eso pensó Sam, Carly se preocupó por la salud de las personas que Sam siempre dejaba en el piso.

–Nahh… – Dijo Sam mientras entraba al salón.

El trío iCarly se colocó en sus respectivos lugares, mientras el profesor llegaba para dar su clase.

–Chicas, ¿A qué hora es el ensayo de iCarly? – Freddie sacó de su mochila un libro y un par de plumas. – Estaba pensando en…

–Ahh… si – El chico frunció el ceño al ser interrumpido por Sam. –…yo

–Yo estaba hablando… – Dijo Freddie molesto.

Sam le miró como si tuviera siete cabezas con ocho ojos cada una, creo que es poco decir que estaba sorprendida. – ¿Qué te pasa Frednerd?

– ¡Chicos no empiecen! – Trató de calmarlos.

–¡Que se calme el Frednerd!

–¡Tú me interrumpiste primero!

–¡Ya chic… – Carly guardó silencio, mientras los otros dos se mataban con la mirada. Vio entrar al castaño que, hacía cinco minutos, habían dejado tirado en el suelo. No sabía cómo Sam podía tratarlo de esa manera, ese chico era tan… tan… guapo. Le recordó por un momento a cuando Sam y ella habían contratado al idiota de Cort, solo porque era increíblemente hermoso. Solo que esta vez, Sam parecía odiarle.  
>Observó como el chico miraba a Sam mientras se acercaba. Volteó y vio que había un lugar vacio justo al lado de Sam, por lo que supuso que allí se sentaría. Al parecer el chico estaba especialmente interesado en su amiga.<p>

Sonrió y vio como el chico pasaba justo al lado de su mejor amiga y, como esta, había dejado la guerra de miradas contra Freddie, para mirarlo con sorna, especialmente orgullosa después de tremendo golpe que se había llevado y de cómo le había dejado tirado en el piso. Su sonrisa se ensancho mil veces más, cuando vio a Freddie frunciendo el ceño y mirando a ambos chicos con furia.

Desde hacía algún tiempo Carly se dio cuenta de que había algo extraño entre sus dos amigos. Algo que, obviamente, no aceptarían tan fácilmente y que ella estaba dispuesta a que pasará. Y ahora, con la llegada de ese chico, tenía que pasar...

...Estos días iban a ser divertidos, sin saberlo, sus dos mejores amigos habían entrado en un triangulo amoroso.

* * *

><p><strong>*Storari: Apellido italiano (:<br>**

**¡¿Y? **

**¿Que les parecio?**

**Algo corto xD lo sé, pero espero que les haya gustado :) **

**Espero no tardarme tanto para el próximo cap, pero la escuela no me deja en paz :S Hace apenas un par de semanas comenzé el ciclo escolar y ya tuve dos examenes :'( Ambos esta semana xD!  
><strong>

**No se preocupen, no crean que no habrá Seddie xD! ¡Claro que habrá! :) Simplemente tendrán que esperar un poco, tal vez no tanto, no lo sé... aun estoy acomodando el siguiente capítulo, pero como ya les dije, espero no tardar tanto :) **

**Saludos!**_**  
><strong>_

_**Dale click en Review si ya quieres que salga iDateSamandFreddie y no puedes dejar de ver el promo con duración de 15 segundos... ¿Acaso soy la única? :) (y si te gustó el cap tambien xD)**_


	3. En clases

**¡¿Qué onda?**

**¿¡Listos para iDateSamandFreddie :3! **

**¡Yo estoy más que lista! ¡Ya es mañana!**

**Hahaha creo que no me tardé tanto en subir el capítulo, pensé que me tardaría mucho más (: **

**Muchas gracias por todos los reviews, de verdad aprecio cada uno de ellos y saben que cualquier recomendación es bienvenida (:**

**Bueno, sin nada más que decir, disfruten el capítulo…**

_**Disclamer: iCarly no es mío, es de Dan… y así está bien (a mi no se me ocurrirían tantas cosas)**_

* * *

><p><strong>-iHateYou-<strong>

**-Capítulo 3-**

**-En clases…-**

Una vez que el profesor entró a la clase, las guerras de miradas, bromas, sonrisas y ceños fruncidos por parte del grupo iCarly y el nuevo alumno tuvieron que ser interrumpidas. La clase estuvo un largo tiempo normal, como siempre. Carly anotaba todo lo que el profesor indicaba, al igual que Freddie; Gibby estaba en su mundo paralelo en el que era el supremo rey del mundo y cada país debía de regalarle cuatro borregos; el resto de los alumnos… bueno, todos sabemos que hay buenos y malos.

¿Y Sam? Sam había estado completamente callada.

A Carly le sorprendía el hecho de que estaba totalmente concentrada haciendo algo en su cuaderno. Primero pensó que estaba haciendo todas las anotaciones de la clase, pero incluso se rió sola (algunos chicos la miraron raro). ¡Sam nunca trabajaba! Bueno, solo cuando su calificación ya estaba en completo riesgo, por lo que supuso hacía alguno de sus dibujos.  
>La verdad era que Sam dibujaba bastante bien, es su mejor amiga, y sabe que ella tiene muchos talentos más y podría tener excelentes calificaciones.<p>

Claro… si no fuera tan… tan Sam. Pero así era su amiga y así la quería. Tenía su peculiar y algo rebelde forma de ser, pero así es como Sam debía de ser.

Sonrió volteando a ver a la rubia. La chica estaba tan concentrada en su dibujo, que seguramente no se daba cuenta como el chico nuevo le volteaba a ver cada determinado tiempo. Le miraba con algo parecido a una sonrisa en su cara, mas bien una mueca de arrogancia. Había algo en ese chico que de verdad no le gustaba.

Si, era genial el hecho de que llegará, por una razón en general: era obvio que tenía una extraña curiosidad por Sam y eso, seguramente, iba a desatar algunas acciones, comportamientos, tal vez celos…

Pero también no le parecía confiable, no le simpatizaban los chicos como él. Tenía algo raro en la mirada, se notaba que se creía increíblemente superior a todos los demás. Y, suponía, que esa era la razón por la que tenía interés en Sam.

Carly se dio cuenta que desde el momento en el que entró al salón, todas sus compañeras suspiraron y algunos murmullos, como siempre, comenzaron a escucharse. No podía evitar verlo, era un chico atractivo y seguramente esa era la razón por la que se había interesado en Sam. Ella era la única que en vez de suspirar, le había golpeado en el estómago. Un chico como él nunca soportaría que una chica no le voltee a ver. Al menos eso había visto en las películas, en algunas series de televisión y revistas de chicas adolecentes… ¡Obviamente las revistas no mienten!

–¡Carly Shay! – La chica dejó sus pensamientos al escuchar su nombre. Al parecer el profesor llevaba algo de tiempo tratando de llamar su atención y ella ni en cuenta. –¿¡Te interrumpí! – Toda la clase había volteado a verla, la mayoría sorprendidos, Carly Shay nunca ignoraba a un profesor. La susodicha estaba apenada, no le había pasado eso desde hacía bastante tiempo, no le gustaba ser regañada por un profesor.

–Perdón profesor. – Observó su cuaderno como si fuese lo más impresionante del mundo, volteó a ver a Sam y con la mirada le suplicó no matara a su profesor. Esa era otra de las cosas que más le agradaban de su amiga, era eso exactamente, era su amiga. Posiblemente era un poco extrema cuando alguien le molestaba, pero la cuidaba. Se protegían mutuamente, muy a su manera, pero sabía que podía confiar en ella. Seguramente intentaría hacerle algo al profesor, la mandarían a la dirección y el Director Franklin… bueno, tal vez era una buena persona, pero todos tenemos un límite, y mandar al hospital a un profesor en media clase debe de serlo. Agradeció el que su amiga le hiciera caso, aunque se notaba molesta.

–Bueno, como decía. – El profesor suspiró y se dirigió de nuevo a sus alumnos. – Tendrán que hacer un trabajo sobre la literatura realista. Es decir, todo lo que vimos hoy. – Hizo énfasis y volteó a ver a Carly. – Muy bien, el trabajo será en parejas… – Casi de inmediato, se formaron algunas parejas, niñas emocionadas de trabajar juntas. Sam y Carly, obviamente, voltearon a verse, sabiendo que DEBÍAN trabajar juntas. – ¡Silencio! – Los alumnos prestaron atención. – trabajaran en parejas… que yo formaré. – Algunos alumnos estaban decepcionados. – Muy bien empecemos…

–Sam… – La morena habló en voz baja. La rubia volteó a verle. – ¿Qué haces? ¿Qué dibujas? – Se acercó un poco a ella tratando de observar su dibujo.

La rubia tapó su cuaderno. –¡No seas metiche Carly!

–Oh Sam, quiero verlo… – Puso su típica mirada suplicante. – … llevas mucho tiempo haciéndolo y pareces…

–¡Shay! – La susodicha se incorporó de inmediato. – … tu trabajaras con Wendy. – Carly simplemente le sonrió a Wendy mientras se dirigían con el profesor para que les diera su tema.

Sam suspiró. Carly y ella no iban a ser pareja. Eso significaba que iba a tener que amenazar a quien fuera su compañero para que no trabajar en ese estúpido proyecto. Tal vez debía de hacerlo más simple y amenazar al profesor, después recordó que el director Franklin estaba peculiarmente enojado con ella. Así que si mandaba al hospital a otro profesor o el director Franklin se enteraba de que había amenazado al profesor, se metería en aún más problemas.

Suspiró, tal vez le tocaba con Fredward.

Y allí estaba de nuevo…

Últimamente, no sabía porque (o no quería saber) le emocionaba… bueno, no le parecía "tan malo" el pasar tiempo con Freddo.  
>Sabía que todo el tiempo se la pasaba con él y con Carly; pero ahora estaba particularmente rara al momento en el que solo estaba con él. Parecía emocionarle, y no del tipo de emoción al verlo lastimado (o lastimarlo).<p>

Se reprendió.

¡Por supuesto que no le emocionaba estar cerca de él!

Sam clavó su vista en el chico. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba últimamente?  
>Todos sabían que ella adoraba molestar a los nerdos (o a cualquier ser humano que no sea Carly) , pero mucho más al tecniñoño. Pero ahora, a veces sentía que lo hacía para llamar su atención…<p>

La rubia sacudió su cabeza y retiró la vista del chico.  
>¡Debía dejar de pensar tanta estupidez!<p>

Se concentró en su cuaderno y observó su dibujo. ¡¿Tenía que pensar en ello por todos lados?

Debía admitirlo, era buena dibujando…

En su "obra de arte" se podía ver a un oso panda con una sierra eléctrica, cortando los pies de Freddie. En el dibujo, una cámara yacía en el piso, mientras que el chico tenía una cara de puro pánico. Con un color carmín, había dibujado algunos charcos de sangre. Y en el fondo, se había dibujado aplaudiendo con un par de chuletas en la mano.

Sonrió mientras formaba una pequeña bola de papel con su dibujo, volteó a ver al profesor y observó que estaba explicándole algo a un par de chicos. Aventó la bolita de papel y, gracias a su increíble puntería después de años de práctica y al hecho de que lo tenía justo enfrente, el objeto cayó en la banca del castaño. El chico le miró con el ceño fruncido y recogió el papel.

Freddie desdobló el papel que le había aventado el demonio rubio. Como ya había visto muchas veces, Sam dibujaba bastante bien. Pero ese no era el punto, observó el dibujo y frunció el ceño ¿De verdad Sam _le odiaba_ tanto?

Freddie se volteó y le sacó la lengua a Sam. La chica hizo lo mismo pero Freddie no se dio cuenta, hubo algo que de verdad llamó su atención. El idiota ese que Sam había dejado tirado estaba viéndolos a ambos. ¿Qué le pasaba a ese tipo?

Primero, ¿se había atrevido a decirle a Sam _"niñita"_? Eso era como firmar tu sentencia de muerte, seguramente el chico no lo sabía, pero hablarle así a Sam Puckett era completamente suicida.

Segundo, había intentado propasarse con Sam. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, tenía derecho a meterse en el espacio personal de Samantha Puckett. Y eso debía de quedarle claro al tipo ese (mucho mas después de esa patada) A muchos chicos ya les había quedado claro con un golpe y algunos otros ni siquiera se atrevían a mirar a los ojos a Sam.

Tercero, y más importante, no le gustaba su mirada. Miraba a Sam como si… no sabía cómo explicarlo, pero no le agradaba. La miraba como muchos chicos (idiotas, según su opinión) observaban a la mayoría de las chicas. Como si no tuvieran ningún respeto hacía ellas y fueran solo un simple objeto, como si se hubiera encaprichado con ella.

Simplemente no le gustaba ese chico. Y si se atrevía a hacerle algo a Sam, se encargaría de él.

Se quedó repensando lo que había pasado por su mente. ¿Por qué defendía tanto a Sam? Sonrió mentalmente. Por más que Sam le molestara, le hiciera sufrir tanto psicológicamente como mentalmente, el estaba seguro de que eran amigos y que, si alguien se metía con él, le defendería (no es que lo necesitara, por supuesto que él puede arreglárselas solo) Bueno, al menos eso es lo que él quería creer, de verdad consideraba a Sam como una amiga y el haría cualquier cosa para defenderla.

Arrancó un pedazo de papel de su cuaderno y escribió. Después, fijándose que el profesor no lo viera, lo aventó a la banca de Sam.

"_¿Quién es el tipo ese que tanto te ve?"_

Sam retiró la mirada del papel y observó la espalda de su enemigo con el ceño fruncido. ¡¿Qué era eso? Si no conociera al castaño, ni supiera que esta perdidamente enamorado de Carly, habría pensado que estaba celoso. Pero, eso era completamente ilógico. Ilógico, tonto, estúpido; pero… le hacía sentir algo raro…¿Felicidad?

"_¿Quién?"_

Freddie frunció el ceño y la volteó a ver. Con la mirada trató de indicarle al chico que estaba al lado de ella. Obviamente la rubia jugaba con él, por supuesto que sabía de quien hablaba, pero estaba literalmente aburrida. La chica le hizo una seña como si no entendiera y el castaño suspiró, se volteó, escribió y le dejó el papel.

"_¡El que está al lado tuyo Puckett!"_

La chica sonrió y volteó a ver al susodicho.

Era cierto, desde el inicio de la clase podía sentir la mirada del idiota ese. Comenzaba a desesperarle. ¿Qué no había entendido con ese golpe en el estomago? ¿¡Tenía que enseñarle a las malas! No le gustaba que la estuvieran observando y menos un tipo como ese, no le agradaba en lo más mínimo. Comenzó a escribir.

"_Un fan de mamá…" _

Freddie frunció el ceño. Nunca había fruncido tanto el ceño en toda su vida.

¡¿Una fan de mamá? ¿¡Una fan de mamá! No sabía porque pero un extraño sentimiento apoderándose de él. No sabía cómo describirlo. Bueno, tal vez si… ahora entendía porque a Sam le agradaba tanto la violencia. Imaginarse a el tipo ese siendo asesinado por un oso panda con una sierra eléctrica era de lo más divertido, pero no le llenaba.

Cerró los ojos tratando de eliminar sus pensamientos. ¿¡Que le pasaba! Sintió la mirada de alguien y, cuando volteó, pudo ver a Carly observándolo. La chica le sonreía, como si supiera algo que él no. ¿Qué rayos les pasaba a todos hoy?

–Muy bien… – Freddie decidió que lo mejor para dejar de pensar tanto era hacerle caso al profesor. – … como no me había dado cuenta de que había un compañero nuevo… –Algunas chicas suspiraron, otros chicos se molestaron, Carly y Gibby estaban demasiado perdidos en sus propios pensamientos y, Sam y Freddie, rodaron los ojos. –…Benson, Puckett y Storari tendrán que trabajar en trió.

Alessandro y Carly sonrieron (aunque de diferente manera), Sam frunció el ceño y Freddie apretó los puños.

No tenía ningún inconveniente en trabajar con Sam, había "trabajado" (bueno, en realidad el había hecho todo el trabajo mientras ella le amenazaba u asaltaba su refrigerador) con la rubia un par de veces, pero de verdad no podía soportar a aquel tipo.

Sabía que Sam no soportaría trabajar con él, después de todo, le odia. Espero pacientemente a que el demonio rubio le golpeará, le gritará al profesor, le taladrará con la mirada o lo que fuera, pero después de unos diez segundos se dio cuenta de que no lo haría. Volteó con el ceño fruncido a ver a Sam y la encontró mirando al tal Storari con completo odio.

Vaya, eso era lo más raro que había pensado.

No sabía exactamente porque, y no quería saber, pero Freddie quería que Sam le mirara con odio a él.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Listo!<strong>

**Una vez más, corto…**

**Pero de verdad que a veces mi cerebrito no da para más, tomen en cuenta que es viernes, que lo que había empezado no me había gustado y que estuve todo el día pensando en diferentes cosas… **

**Espero que les haya gustado, no se preocupen… probablemente los viernes sean mis días de publicar capítulos, no lo sé… tal vez antes (El próximo vienes hay puente!) hahaha **

**Respecto a Alessandro, quiero que sea de esos típicos chicos que consiguen lo que quieren, que sienten que por tener dinero o por ser atractivos pueden tener cualquier cosa en el mundo, ese tipo de gente, en lo personal, me molesta mucho… además creo que es perfecto para la historia…**

**No tengo más que decir…**

_**R**_

_**E**_

_**V**_

_**I**_

_**E**_

_**W**_

_**Dale click en review si amas demasiado el Seddie y quieres hacer feliz a una Seddie fan xD (Y si te gustó el capítulo también)**_

_**¡SALUDOS!**_


	4. La decepción de Gibby

**¿Que onda?**

**¡Es jueves! Haaha ¬¬ Ok, muy obvio... pero se supone que solo iba a subir los viernes!**

**Pero adivinen que...¡tengo puente! Jaja para los que no sepan hoy es 15 de Septiembre y se da el grito de la independencia en México (aunque no soy muy fanatica de esas cosas), pero bueno... el puente significa que tengo un largo fin de semana ¡Viernes, Sabado y Domingo! Hahaha como sea... **

**Muchas muchas GRACIAS por todos sus reviews! :) Me alegra que les guste la historia, de verdad... (: Muchas gracias por estos 27 reviews que llevo... de verdad! (: **

**Bueno, espero que les guste este cap...**

_**Disclamer: iCarly no es mío... ¡Viva México! xD**_

* * *

><p><strong>-iHateYou-<strong>

**-Capítulo 4-**

**-La decepción de Gibby-**

Spencer Shay trabajaba en una nueva escultura. Una escultura que, estaba seguro, sería de las mejores en su vida. Halloween se acercaba y no, no quería repetir aquella calabaza gigante, quería hacer algo mil veces mejor. El problema es que no sabía que, solo sabía que sería genial. Ahora se daba cuenta porque lo consideraban una persona tan extraña.

Observó su reloj extrañado.

Su hermanita Carly estaba en su cuarto haciendo seguramente tarea, pero eso no era lo que le sorprendía, Carly siempre había sido una niña muy responsable que siempre hacía sus deberes. Lo que le sorprendía era que en su sala no había ni un adolecente arreglando cables o cosas electrónicas, ni una rubia consumiendo todo lo que había en su refrigerador, ni un gordito sin playera. Si no se equivocaba, ese día era ensayo de iCarly y ya deberían de estar allí.

Siempre les ha dicho (sobre todo a Sam) que esa no es su casa, pero debía admitir que se sentía raro el que no estuvieran allí. Muchas veces había leído o visto en la televisión que muchos artistas tienen lo que llaman "Su musa", ese algo que les ayuda a crear una nueva escultura, libro o lo que fuera. El nunca se había dado cuenta que incluso el tenía una; no siempre, pero muchas veces esos adolecentes peleoneros le daban inspiración, algunas de sus esculturas habían iniciado gracias a algún gesto o pelea entre Sam y Freddie. Y apenas se había dado cuenta.

¡Vaya! La ausencia de ese par le hacía decir cosas bastante graciosas.

Escucho los pasos de Carly bajando las escaleras, y cuando la vio, pudo notar el aburrimiento en cada uno de sus gestos. Le dirigió una mirada y Spencer supo que se preguntaba que hacía un enorme oso negro de peluche en el centro de su sala. La chica estaba tan aburrida que le restó importancia y se dirigió a la cocina para preparar un poco de limonada.

–¿Por qué no hay adolecentes invadiendo mi casa?

Carly le dirigió una mirada y sonrió. –Sam está en detención…

–Eso no me sorprende – Su hermana rió. – …¿Qué hizo?

–Enharinó a algunos padres de familia y mando al profesor de matemáticas al hospital.

Spencer sonrió. – ¿Cómo?...

–Ni idea. – Carly sacó un par de vasos de la repisa.

–De acuerdo, eso lo entiendo… ¿Y Freddie?

Carly sonrió. – No sé, aunque pasamos para más tarde el ensayo de iCarly supuse que vendría como siempre. – Se encogió de hombros. – Supongo que ya vendrá.

–Eso sí es raro…

–Si hoy fue un día raro…

–¿Por qué? – Miró a su hermana curioso.

–Bueno, hay un chico nueva en la escuela – Spencer hizo cara de asco al notar el tono de su hermanita. – que al parecer tiene un gran interés por Sam…

–¿Y Sam que hace?

–Lo golpeó en el estómago… – Como si fuera lo que esperaba, Spencer no se sorprendió ni un poco. – Al parecer no le…

Carly fue interrumpida al entrar Freddie, obviamente como si fuera su casa (según pensó Spencer) – ¿Qué onda?

La chica rió para sus adentros. – Nada… le contaba a Spence sobre el chico nuevo…

A Spencer también lo consideraban una persona distraída. Y debía admitir que muchas veces era así, era el último en darse cuenta de las cosas o simplemente no le importaba y no prestaba atención. Pero en ese momento incluso el se dio cuenta como Freddie fruncía el ceño y su ánimo cambiaba por completo. Volteó a ver a su hermanita quien estaba muy sonriente. Sintió incomodidad, no le gustaban esas cositas de adolecentes.

–¿Ese tipo qué? – Incluso el tono de voz de Freddie había cambiado por completo. Spencer le miró extrañado. Se sentó en el sofá, ignorando por completo el enorme oso de peluche que se encontraba donde debía estar la mesa de centro.

–Le contaba a Spence que es muy obvio que quiere algo con Sam… – Carly se dirigió a él y se sentó en el sillón. A Spencer le sorprendió como ambos ignoraban a su hermoso oso, ¡El que tenía ganas de que le preguntaran para que era! (Tal vez así se le ocurría que hacer con él)

–No me agrada. – Y era cierto, pero decirlo en voz alta, en frente de alguien como Carly era muy diferente. Los hermanos Shay le miraban curiosos. – … no me da buena espina. – El chico no sabía ni donde esconderse.

–Freddie, ¿Estás bien? – Carly no parecía estar preocupada, incluso había un tono de felicidad en su voz que el castaño ni supo cómo interpretar.

–Perfectamente… – Se levantó tomando el par de cables que había traído consigo. – Voy a poner eso… en eso… – Sin darles una mirada más subió rápidamente por las escaleras en dirección al estudio de iCarly.

–¿Qué fue…

–¡Es genial hermanito! – Carly interrumpió a Spencer. – ¿¡Te diste cuenta! ¿Te diste cuenta? – Si no fuera porque Freddie estaba cerca hubiera gritado a todo pulmón.

–Parecía que estaba…

–¡No parece! ¡Estoy segura de que lo está! – Dio un par de palmaditas y le miró con gran alegría. – ¡Es perfecto! ¡Y para colmo tienen que trabajar los tres juntos en un proyecto! ¡Es perfecto!

–Pero si dices que el chico…

–¡No! ¡A Sam no le agrada en absoluto! – Spencer miró molestó (algo que rara vez sucedía) a su hermana menor. No le había dejado completar ni una sola frase en toda la conversación. – Seguro lo está golpeando en este momento… – El chico estaba a punto de preguntar algo pero Carly le interrumpió. – Están juntos en detención…

–Si Carly, pero no creo que…

–¿Qué cosa? – Carly dejó de brincar para observar a su hermano.

–Sam nunca ha demostra…

–¡Mamá está aquí! – Spencer fue interrumpido, pero esta vez por Sam. Carly se dirigió a ella y no volteó a ver a su hermano, quien se fue murmurando algo acerca de lo malvados que son los adolecentes.

La rubia se dirigió a la cocina de su mejor amiga y sacó del refrigerador un pedazo de jamón. Comenzó a comerlo feliz, pero se dio cuenta de la insistente mirada de su amiga, no le quitaba el ojo de encima. – ¿Qué? – Habló con la boca llena pero Carly no pareció notarlo.

Carly sonrió (y se dio cuenta de que estaba sonriendo mucho ese día) – ¿Cómo te fue en detención? –

Sam frunció el ceño ante el tono de Carly, como si supiera algo que ella no, como si le divirtiera algo. – Bien… – Decidió volver a meter su cabeza al refrigerador, no le estaba gustando la conversación.

–¡Oh vamos Sam! – Chilló como solo ella sabía. – ¡Ese chico es guapísimo! – Freddie paró en seco al escuchar a Carly. Solo bajaba por un par de cosas que se le había olvidado y se encontraba como una horrible conversación. – ¡No me digas que no!

Sam sacó su cabeza del refrigerador. – Mmm… – Pareció meditarlo. –…¡NO! – Volvió a meter su cabeza en busca de comida, o simple protección contra Carly.

Otra vez no sabía porque, de hecho ese día estaba lleno de preguntas para él, pero escuchar a la rubia decir eso le lleno de un gran alivio, era música para sus oídos. Decidió que no quería seguir escuchando mas esa conversación y apareció a escena.

–Carly voy por un par de cosas. – La susodicha volteó a verle.

–Haz lo que quieras Benson… –Sacó su cabeza del refrigerador y le mostró su mejor mirada de odio, algo que Freddie agradeció plenamente. Por raro que suene, sentía que lo necesitaba. Sam suplicó que el chico no hubiera escuchado esa conversión. Esperaba que no.

–Nadie te hablo a ti Puckett… – Anteriormente estaba dispuesto a irse por lo que necesitaba, pero la discusión le había entretenido tanto que las palabras habían salido sin autorización alguna.

–Ok chicos yo creo que… – Carly se asustó un poco, ¿esque era la única manera en la que sus amigos se podían comunicar? ¿A base de insultos? La respuesta era simple, claro que no…

…Sam se comunicaba mejor a golpes

–Repítelo Benson… – Había sido divertido, nada mejor que la adrenalina corriendo por tus venas al molestar a Samantha Puckett, pero esto se estaba tornando feo. Freddie sabía lo que venía, igual sabía que debía de correr. Y eso hizo, corrió como loco, pero como siempre Sam lo alcanzó y como siempre lo golpeó.

* * *

><p>Habían pasado tres días desde la llegada del nuevo alumno y las cosas no podían estar más extrañas. En estos días, Sam no había podido ir a casa de Carly, algo que debía considerarse un record, según decía Spencer. Además Freddie solo había pasado por allí menos de media hora y estaba de un humor extraño, Carly estaba más callada de lo que había estado en toda su vida y Gibby, Gibby no sabía ni en que universo vivía.<p>

Marisa estaba preocupada por su hijo. Sabía perfectamente que para el ir a casa de esa morenita era no solo una rutina, era casi una obligación. Estaba confundida. Primero pensó que su hijo se había dado cuenta de la mala influencia que eran ese par de niñas; pero eso le parecía, hasta cierto punto, imposible. Incluso llegó a pensar que se habían peleado (cosa que no le entristecía ni le agradaba), y si era si, solo se habría peleado con aquel demonio rubio que le hacia la vida imposible, y a Carly le hablaría perfectamente.

Descartó esa opción cuando se dio cuenta de que aquella rebelde no había ido a casa de la morena, y eso era bastante extraño. Se asustó cuando un pensamiento cruzó su mente, algo que ninguna madre podría aguantar… debía de ser una simple coincidencia el hecho de que su hijo dejara de ir a casa de Carly por el simple hecho de que la niña Puckett tampoco iba. Eso era simplemente imposible, estúpido y nunca permitiría que algo así pasara.

Sonrió colocando el último plato en la mesa. –¡Fredward! ¡La cena!

La chillona voz de su madre le distrajo de lo que hacía, le dolían un poco los ojos. Estos tres días se la había pasado modificando y colocando diferentes cosas en la página de _iCarly, _incluso ya no sabía ni que cambiar. –¡Fredward! – Sabiendo que la segunda llamada ya era una advertencia, y que siendo jueves, cenaría brócoli y otros vegetales. A veces le gustaría poder cenar de manera normal.

Se levantó dispuesto a ir a la cocina y una vez que llegó allí tomó asiento. Comenzó a comer su "Manjar de proteínas", según lo llamaba su madre.

Llevaba aproximadamente diez minutos en la mesa, cuando escuchó la inconfundible voz del demonio rubio. Tenía que ser ella. Esa voz le había gritado unas veinte mil millones veces, era inconfundible para él.

Gracias a que su madre se encontraba desinfectando su ropa, pudo interrumpir su cena y se dirigió a la puerta. Antes de que pudiera abrir, pudo escuchar la voz de alguien más, Sam no estaba sola.

–No pienso reprobar Puckett… – No tenía idea de quién era, pero estaba seguro de algo, Sam estaba con un chico.

–Mira cuanto me importa… – Enseguida se dio cuenta de que Sam comenzaba a desesperarse. Sonrió al darse cuenta de que estaba desesperada por entrar al apartamento de Carly, pero seguro el chico no la dejaba en paz, llevaba días sin asaltar el refrigerador de los Shay.

–Tu amiguito también reprobará… –Enseguida se dio cuenta de quien se trataba, seguramente era ese chico "Alessandro". Recordaba perfectamente que les había tocado a los tres hacer un trabajo para literatura. Tenían que estar hablando de él, ¿Cuántos "amiguitos" más tenía Sam?

–Mira cuanto me sigue importando… – No quería admitirlo, pero eso le había dolido un poco. El de verdad pensaba que eran no solo amigos, sino mejores amigos, y los amigos siempre se preocupan por ellos; por algo Sam siempre trabajaba (aunque poco) cuando le tocaba algún trabajo con Carly, porque son amigas…¿Qué ellos no eran amigos?

No aguantando mas la curiosidad, abrió la puerta, encontrándose a Sam a punto de golpear al tipo ese.

Se maldijo mentalmente.

Si se hubiera esperado un rato mas, Sam le hubiera golpeado. –¿Sam?

–No Freddo el conde Drácula… – La chica puso los ojos en blanco.

–Créeme, el conde Drácula es menos violento y agresivo…

–Créeme Benson, a nadie le importa lo que dices…

–¡¿Tienes que insultarme tanto?

–¡Tu empezaste ñoño!

–¡Claro que no!

Carly escuchó gritos afuera de su apartamento. Y supo perfectamente a quien le pertenecían. Cuando abrió la puerta pudo ver a sus dos mejores amigos peleando; una escena completamente normal después de estos días tan raros sin Sam. Pero había algo raro, un tercero observaba la escena encarnando una ceja. Sam y Freddie siempre se perdían tanto en sus discusiones que no se daban cuenta de la presencia de los demás.

–Ellos… siempre hacen eso. – El chico escuchó a Carly y sonrió del lado.

Una vez más la morena se preguntó porque ese chico era tan raro (y tan guapo). Carly entró a su apartamento y buscó su atomizador. Al encontrarlo, volvió a salir y disparó chorritos de agua a sus mejores amigos, volviéndolos a la realidad.

–¡No hagas eso! – Después del grito de Sam, un incomodo silencio inundó a los cuatro chicos, algo que la rubia no soportaba eran los silencios. –¡Tu! ¡Ya te dije que me dejes en paz! – La chica, obviamente, se dirigía a Alessandro quien no se movió ni un centímetro, solo sonrió. Freddie frunció el ceño y Carly miraba a todos entretenida.

–¡No puedo creerlo! – Los chicos de iCarly y el castaño voltearon a donde la voz se encontraba. Gibby los miraba con los ojos como platos, pero llenos de tristeza. –¡Se supone que soy parte del cuarteto iCarly!– Se acercó a los cuatro chicos que lo miraban curioso. – ¡Dejo de venir un par de días y me remplazan!

* * *

><p><strong>¡Pobre Gibby! :( <strong>

**Hahahaha ¿Que tal? **

**¿Les gustó?**

**¿Lo odian?  
><strong>

**Ya saben que todo comentario, recomendacion o lo que sea es bienvenido! (: **

**Muchas gracias por leer el cap y me despido!**

**Sayonara...!**

**Dale **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

_**¡Vamos! ¡Dale review si te gustó el cap! (Y si ya no puedes esperar para ver iCan'tTakeIt!)**_


	5. Mucho que pensar

**¡Hola! **

**Hahaha bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo... **

**Dios, pensé que no podría subir el capítulo hoy como siempre... ya saben, ¡El viernes es mi día de subidas! Hahaha me había dejado dos resumenes del bimestre, tenía dos examenes y una expo... haha pero los profes se pusieron locos y me cancelaron los examenes! Así que pude (:**

**Bueno, dejaré de molestar...**

**¡Disfruten el cap!**

_**Disclamer: iCarly no es mío...lastima :(**_

* * *

><p><strong>-iHateYou-<strong>

**-Capítulo 5-**

**-Mucho que pensar-**

iCarly había comenzado hacía más de cuatro años, pero a partir de hacía algún tiempo, iCarly había dejado de ser un trio para convertirse en un cuarteto, el cuarteto más popular de Seattle. La presencia de Gibby Gibson era prácticamente reglamentaria en algún programa de este webshow y el estaba feliz por ello. Le agradaban mucho sus amigos; Carly era una persona muy dulce y graciosa, Freddie era un excelente amigo y Sam… bueno, ella también era graciosa (aunque a él no le parecía gracioso el ser golpeado por ella).

Su abuelo había enfermado hacía un par de días y tuvo que cuidarlo; pero, siendo el viejito más fuerte que conocía, se recuperó rápidamente y a la primera que pudo, decidió visitar a sus amigos; sabía que su presencia era indispensable para una tarde divertida en el departamento de los Shay. Por eso, al ver a sus "mejores amigos" en el pasillo, con otro chico, le pareció una enorme traición.

–¿Y bien? ¿No tienen nada que decir? – Ninguna respuesta provenía de los chicos.

–¿iCarly? – Los pensamientos de todos fueron interrumpidos. Alessandro miraba a los cuatro adolecentes curioso, esperando una respuesta.

–¿Qué acaso vives bajo una roca? – Samantha Puckett no podía creer lo que escuchaba. ¿Acaso este chico no sabía que era el mejor webshow del mundo? (Y no lo decía porque era su webshow)

El castaño encarno la ceja.

–iCarly…famoso show en la web… – Ahora era Gibby quien hablaba, igual de sorprendido. ¿Quién no conocía iCarly en Seattle? ¡No se le ocurría nadie! ¡Cualquiera sabía que era iCarly!

–No debe de ser muy famoso. – El chico sonrió del lado. Esta vez, incluso Carly se molestó. ¿Estaba diciendo que su show no era ni bueno ni popular? ¿Acaso quería que le mostrara el número de visitas al día? ¿Unas cuantas gráficas?

–O tu debes de ser muy tonto… – Carly sabía que su mejor amiga era una persona agresiva y que le molestaba cuando la gente hablaba mal de iCarly (o en este caso, si no sabían de iCarly). Pero su mente comenzó a darse cuenta de unos detalles.

Primero, ¡Sam no tenía voz grave!

Segundo, Sam estaba con la boca abierta, pero no como si hubiera hablado, estaba sorprendida.

Tercero, el chico nuevo no miraba feo a Sam… ¡Mataba con la mirada a Freddie!

Decidió acompañar a sus amigos y observar a Freddie sorprendida, como si se hubiera vuelto loco. ¿De verdad su mejor amigo FREDDIE había dicho algo así? Solo podía decirlo con una palabra… ¡LOCO!

Al chico no se le notaba ni un poco arrepentido de lo que había dicho, le sostenía la mirada a Alessandro, quien le miraba con furia. Todo se había quedado en completo silencio, el aire se había tornado pesado y podías tocar la tensión en la atmosfera. Era una escena completamente extraña para la banda de iCarly. Pero como en cada escena llena de incomodidad, sorpresa, tensión, etc… debe haber alguien que la interrumpa.

–¡Carly! ¡El refrigerador se quema! – Spencer abrió la puerta gritando como loco, ni siquiera notando la escena que acababa de entorpecer.

–¿¡Que! – Sam era la más afectada ante estas palabras. El refrigerador, el más sagrado electrodoméstico inventado por los humanos, su mayor fuente de comida, ese bendito aparato, estaba en llamas…junto con toda esa comida deliciosa. Empujó a Spencer y, ante la mirada de los demás, corrió, buscó el extinguidor y al encontrarlo, apago rápidamente el fuego… pero era demasiado tarde. – ¡No! – Tomó los restos de comida, completamente rostizados entre sus manos. Carly, Freddie, Gibby y Spencer bajaron la cabeza al observar la escena, como guardando un minuto de silencio.

Incluso Alessandro, sin ningún tipo de invitación, había entrado al apartamento de los Shay y observó la escena curioso. En los últimos días se había dado cuenta de que a Puckett no solo le gustaba molestar y golpear, sino que tenía un apetito que nunca antes había visto. Esa chica debía de tener un hoyo negro en vez de estómago (*).

–¡Vamos Sam, se fuerte! – Carly intentó que su mejor amiga dejara de comer algunos restos de comida completamente quemados. Freddie se debatió entre ayudarle o no, pero sabía que Sam solo lo golpearía y se desahogaría con él. – ¡Vamos! ¡Te llevaré al supermercado y compraremos lo que quieras! – La chica sonrió y se levantó.

–¿Y yo soy el tonto? – El cuarteto iCarly y Spencer le miraron, el último preguntándose quién era ese otro adolecente.

–¿En qué momento te dejé entrar? – Sam le miró enojada.

–¿En qué momento se volvió tu casa? – Spencer no podía creer como adolecentes entraban como si nada a su casa.

–¡Ya te dije que no pienso trabajar contigo! ¡Vete!

Freddie frunció el ceño. –¿Piensan que haré todo yo solo?

La rubia sonrió del lado. – Por algo eres el Fredñoño…

–¡No, no! ¡Ni creas! ¡Todos vamos a hacer el trabajo! – No iba a volver a dejar que Sam le dejará todo el trabajo. Peor aún, no dejaría que el tipo ese sacará diez (Porque todos los trabajos de Freddie deben de ser de diez) y no hacer absolutamente nada.

–Yo no pienso trabajar en eso… – Habló el susodicho con una mueca arrogante. Sam le miró confundida. ¿Entonces le había solo molestado con el tema?

–Perfecto– Dijo Freddie. –Pero tú y yo vamos a trabajar, así que dime cuando. – Volteó a ver a Sam.

–¡Que no! – La rubia estaba a punto de golpearlo.

–¡Vamos Sam es trabajo en equipo! – Carly le observó con mirada suplicante.

La chica gruñó sonoramente. – ¡Esta bien! – Carly sonrió.

–¿Cuándo? – Con una sonrisa, Alessandro se dirigió a los chicos.

–¡Dijiste que no querías hacer el trabajo! – Freddie le habló con molestia.

–Bueno, – Se dirigió a Carly y le sonrió seductoramente. – ¿Cómo negarme a una mirada suplicante?

Carly sonrió como tonta, Spencer y Sam fruncieron el ceño, la última pudo observar como Freddie completamente molesto. Se dio cuenta de que eso debía de estarlo poniendo completamente celoso, siempre se ponía así cuando algún chico molestaba a Carly. Le comió por dentro ver como Carly volvía a la realidad y le pedía con la mirada a Freddie se tranquilizase y se sintió peor al ver que Freddie le hacía caso.

¿Por qué se sentía mal al ver esa escena?

¡Por supuesto que no se sentía mal!

–Nos vemos aquí mañana. – Por estar tanto en sus pensamientos, Sam no tuvo ni tiempo de responderle, ya que diciendo esto el chico salió del departamento.

–Que chico tan raro… – Gibby, desde la cocina, se dirigió a sus amigos. Ya no usaba mas su playera y se frotaba una naranja en el estomago.

* * *

><p>–¡Vamos director Franklin! ¡Su hija ama iCarly! – El susodicho estaba sentado en su escritorio, observando a los tres chicos con mirada pensativa. –¡Y usted también! – El hombre sonrió un poco al escuchar a la castaña, tenía razón, le encantaba iCarly, los chicos eran muy graciosos. Pero una cosa era el hecho de que le gustaba y la otra el dejar a Sam liberarse de su castigo como si nada.<p>

Observó a la susodicha esperando una respuesta, al castaño pidiéndoselo con la mirada y a Gibby, comerse una tuna (*), aunque atento. Bueno, lo hacía solo por su hija… de todos modos, el profesor ya había salido del hospital (Aunque había renunciado, pero eso era un caso aparte). –De acuerdo Sam, puedes salir.

Escuchó los gritos de felicidad del cuarteto iCarly y sonrió. –Bueno, retírense. – Agradeciendole de nuevo, los chicos salieron de la oficina.

–¡Genial! Ahora si podemos hacer iCarly… – Dijo Carly Shay acercándose a su casillero. – Por un momento pensé que diría que no.

–Nahh… tranquila Carls… ¿Crees que te hubiera dejado sola con Fredalupe y sus malos chistes? – El susodicho le sacó la lengua.

–Bueno, como sea… – Carly observó a Alessandro caminando por el pasillo y dirigirles una simple mirada. –…cierto, ¿Harán el trabajo con Alessandro?

–No, si llega a tu apartamento simplemente no le abrimos la puerta… – Sam aventó un par de libros a su casillero y sacó unos cuantos, sin siquiera preocuparse en observar su horario.

–¡Sam! – El típico grito de Carly cuando regaña a Sam se hizo presente. –¡No puedes hacer algo así!

–Apoyo a Sam… – Ambas chicas le miraron como si estuviera loco. El, ¿apoyaba a Sam? –¿Qué? – Dijo el castaño ante sus miradas. – … ese tipo no me agrada.

–Seguramente porque le estaba coqueteando a Carly… – A Sam no le gustó tanto decir esas palabras, pero trató de ponerles su mejor toque te burla.

Freddie frunció el ceño y se volteó a su casillero. Recordaba perfectamente cuando el chico se le había acercado tanto a su amiga, se había enojado bastante, se había puesto celoso. Pero no del tipo de celos que muchas veces había sentido años atrás, sino que unos celos como los que seguramente sintió Spencer en ese momento. La revelación le llegó de golpe, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de que ya no le gustaba Carly, solo se preocupaba por ella como amigo, como hermano.

Lo que verdaderamente le preocupaba era que eso mismo, que esa escena no era la que más le había molestado en todo el día. Le molestaba más el simple hecho de haber visto a Sam con ese chico tonto. Algo debía de ser lo más raro que le hubiera pasado en toda la semana, era la peor semana de su vida, desde el momento en el ese chico había llegado, lo había hecho para que estuviera de mal humor todo el día y fijándose en Sam, demasiado.

Carly y Sam observaron a Freddie curiosas, el chico se había volteado y se había quedado perdido en sus pensamientos mirando fijamente al casillero. Carly sonrió, era obvio que tenía una batalla mental.

Sam, bastante harta, levantó su mano y azotó la cabeza del chico en el casillero. – ¡Sam! – El chico se sobó la parte afectada gritando. – ¿Por qué haces eso?

–Estabas mas tarado de lo normal…

El chico cerró su casillero de golpe y la miró con odio.

–¡Ya chicos! – Carly sonrió pero trato de tranquilizarlos. Ese par nunca cambiaría. –Mejor vamos a clases. – Dijo escuchando el timbre y cerrando su casillero. Sus dos mejores amigos se encogieron de hombros y siguieron a la chica.

* * *

><p>–¡Comprobado! – La castaña se dirigió a la cámara sonriendo. – ¡Sam puede comer una cubeta de pollo frito en solo dos minutos y medio! –<p>

Freddie dirigió su cámara a la chica quien intento hablar, pero no pudo e incluso escupió algo de pollo. –¡Sam! ¡Mi cámara! – El chico la volteó y comenzó a limpiarla, pero la rubia se la azotó en la cara. –¡Sam!

–Ya deja de gastar mi nombre Fredward…

El chico le sacó la lengua y dirigió su cámara a sus mejores amigas.

–Y eso ha sido todo en iCarly… recuerden, no intenten lo que acaba de hacer Sam en casa.

La susodicha se acercó a la cámara. – Déjenselo a los profesionales…

–Bueno, ¡adiós!

–Y estamos fuera… –El castaño apagó la cámara mientras Sam y Carly sonreían. –¿Por qué siempre me maltratas? – El chico se dirigió a Sam, molesto.

–Porque quiero... – La chica se encogió de hombros.

–Ya chicos, ¿Quien quiere limonada? – Carly trató de tranquilizarlos.

–¿Y Costillitas? – La rubia le sonrió a su mejor amiga.

–¿Nunca dejas de comer? – Sam mató con la mirada a Freddie.

–¿Nunca dejas de decir tonterías? – La chica le enfrentó.

–¡Ya! ¡Basta! – La chica los separó y se dirigió a las escaleras.

–Se me ocurrió una gran idea para iCarly... – Dijo la rubia bajando con sus amigos.

–¿Dañara a Freddie físicamente? – Dijo Carly mirandola seriamente, mientras el susodicho fruncía el ceño.

–No... – La chica sonrió del lado.

–¿Psicológicamente?

–¿¡Como se me puede ocurrir algo si no me dejas pensar libremente! – La chica hizo un puchero.

–¡Sam! – La morena le regañó mientras entraban a la sala.

–¿Y Spence? – Preguntó Freddie sentandose en el sofá.

–No lo sé, supongo que fue al supermercado a ver los refrigeradores...

–Espera, ¿No tienes comida? – La rubia frunció el ceño.

–Tengo algo de fruta en...

–¿Fruta? ¡Fruta! – La chica no lo podía creer, Carly no tenía carne. ¡No tenía carne! –Iré por algo abajo... – Tomó su chaqueta y se dirigió a la puerta.

–Me puedes traer...

La chica le cortó. –...no

El castaño observó a Sam abrir la puerta, pero de allí no se movió aproximadamente cinco segundos, para después comenzar a discutir. –¿Qué haces aquí? – Freddie se levantó solo para observar a su amiga con...¡Claro! El italianucho ese. Recordó que el chico les había "ordenado" se vieran allí. Observó como su amiga fruncía el ceño y cerraba la puerta en sus narices, no pudo evitar sonreír.

–¿Sam? ¿No ibas a comprar? – Preguntó Carly al observar a Freddie sonreír.

–Nah... se me quitaron las ganas.

Carly la miró con curiosidad y luego escuchó como tocaban la puerta. –¿A quién le cerraste en la cara Sam? – La susodicha le miró como si no entendiera. –¡Sam! – La morena se dirigió a la puerta y abrió, dejando pasar a un molesto castaño.

–¡Esa fue la última Puckett! – Dijo con el ceño completamente fruncido y dirigiendole una mirada de _odio._

La chica le miró molesta, pero sonriendo. –¿Quién te crees _niñito?_

–Ok, ok... ya basta chicos ¡Tranquilos! – Carly se puso en medio de ellos, tratando de controlarlos.

Freddie observó la escena molesto. ¿Así se veía desde fuera?

Le dolía verlo desde afuera, se suponía que Carly debía de tranquilizar a Sam y a él.

Frunció el ceño y se dio cuenta que tenía que pensar mucho ese día...

...tenía que saber porque le molestaba tanto.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que tal?<strong>

**¿Les gustó?**

**Espero que si...**

**Muchas gracias por todos los reviews que he recibido!**

**Saben que agradesco todo tipo de recomendaciones, sugerencias, jitomatazos, etc! XD**

**Bueno, sayonara y cuidense!**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**THIS CHAPTER! **

**Dale review si quisieras comer un churro en este momento xD (y si te gustó el cap tambien) XD**


	6. Locura

**Si, lo sé. Soy una mala persona…**

**Lamento mucho no haber podido subir el capítulo, cuando siempre había dicho que lo haría cada viernes, etc… xD**

**Pero de verdad tengo una buena excusa… tuve un problema familiar que no me dejó tranquila y que la verdad, sigue sin dejarme tranquila… pero bueno. **

**Espero que les agrade este capítulo (: **

_**Disclamer: iCarly no es mío… razón por la que mataré a Dan… le confíe el amor de Freddie y Sam… ¿y me deja sufrir de esta manera? Hahaha… ok, que ridícula soy.**_

* * *

><p><strong>-Capítulo 6-<strong>

**-Locura-**

Para ser sincera, Carly no sabía muy bien cuál era su participación en el cuarteto iCarly. No es que se sintiera inútil ni mucho menos, pero estaba completamente segura de que sus tres amigos podrían haber hecho iCarly sin ella.

Freddie era el técnico del show, sin él, esos increíbles efectos nunca serían mostrados. Gibby era el que estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa, por más peligrosa que fuera, con tal de que el show saliera bien o simplemente divertirse. Sam, ella simplemente era una mente maestra. Le parecía increíble la manera en la que podía inventarse tantas cosas y ser tan ocurrente, casi todas las partes graciosas del show han sido creadas por Sam.

Entonces, ¿Qué hacía ella?

Carly se consideraba una persona graciosa, una persona que, no era la más ocurrente como Sam, pero si tenía un enorme sentido del humor. Además, ella era la cara del programa, eso no quería decir que ella fuera más bonita o mejor que Sam, simplemente ella era una persona carismática y amable, al contrario de su rubia amiga, quien no tenía muchas amistades gracias a su mal carácter.

Pero todo eso podría haber sido reemplazable con cualquier chica que tuviera esas mismas características, así que Carly llegó a la conclusión de que tenía, tal vez, el papel más importante en el cuarteto iCarly…

…ella es la única que puede evitar que Sam mate a sus compañeros a golpes.

Y decía que era la única; porque sabía que la madre de su mejor amiga, incluso en vez de regañarla, la alentaría para que los matara de la manera más cruel posible.

Carly había visto discutir muchas, demasiadas, veces a sus mejores amigos y sabía perfectamente cómo evitar que se callaran o que al menos no se mataran. Sabía que sus mejores amigos le tienen un cariño enorme y, siendo ella una persona muy amable y linda, podía lograr que ambos dejaran de pelear.

Es una habilidad que lleva años de práctica perfeccionar, pero ella ya era toda una maestra.

Por eso mismo y porque conocía mejor a su amiga de lo que ella se conocía, se dio cuenta que tenía diferentes actitudes cuando se peleaba con Alessandro.

Así es.

Cuando Sam pelea con Freddie, parece disfrutarlo muchísimo, como si fuera la única manera en la que se puede comunicar con él.

Cuando Sam pelea con Alessandro, parece querer estar aburrida y hasta cierto punto cansada.

Cuando Sam se pelea con Freddie es como si los demás dejaran de existir y solo estuvieran, el, ella y los gritos por ambas partes.

Cuando Sam se pelea con Alessandro, parece estar buscando cualquier cosa para dejar de pelear.

Cuando Sam pelea con Freddie, puedes ver en sus ojos las enormes ganas que tiene de matarlo. Muchas veces Carly ha temido por la vida de Freddie en un momento así.

Cuando Sam pelea con Alessandro, parece ser que le agradan las actitudes del chico, siendo que a ambos no les interesan mucho las consecuencias.

A su mejor amiga de verdad le molestan y le afectan los comentarios hechos por Freddie. Aunque ella no lo quiera admitir, cuando algo es demasiado hiriente, de verdad le duele, y demasiado.

Cuando Alessandro le habla de alguna manera, a Sam le da igual, como con la mayoría de la gente, lo que piensa.

Y así podría seguir diciendo más y más actitudes, pero llegaría a la misma conclusión. Fuera quien fuera con quien se peleara Sam, no era lo mismo cuando lo hacía con Freddie… y eso era seguro.

–¡Vaya! ¡Hasta que tus amigos se acordaron de que tienen casa! – La castaña prestó atención a su hermano, quien entraba a la sala tranquilamente y con su pijama de patitos.

–Te dije que tenían que hacer un trabajo juntos, están terminando una tarea. – Se levantó para tomar un poco de agua.

–¿Sam? ¿Tarea? Eso no puede existir en la misma oración… – Su hermano se mostraba entre sorprendido y sarcástico.

–Sí, lo sé… estoy segura de que todo lo hará Freddie. – Observó detenidamente a su hermano. – ¿Y tu pijama qué?

–¡Es para dormir!

–Sí, – La chica rodó los ojos. – eso ya lo sabía… ¿No es demasiado temprano como para dormir? ¡Son las ocho y media!

–Si… – Dirigió su mano a uno de los botones de la camisa. Al apretarlo, cada pico de cada pato tejido en su pijama, comenzó a brillar.

Carly rodó los ojos.

–¡Es que ya la quería estrenar! – Comenzó a saltar alegremente. – ¡Me la hizo el primo lejano de calceto, ¡Duckaldo!

–¿Duckaldo? – Era un nombre singular y horrible. – ¿Hace pijamas?

–No… ¡Hace patos que brillan! – Dijo como si fuera lo más razonable del mundo y le mostro su gorra con un pato en la punta, obviamente brillando.

Definitivamente Carly Shay siempre tendrá el hermano más _loco_, no solo de Seattle, sino que del mundo.

* * *

><p>"<em>La literatura realista es una corriente que rompe con el romanticismo… <em>– Freddie Benson se reprendió de nuevo.

El no debía de estar haciendo el trabajo solo mientras los otros dos comían todo lo que podía haber en su refrigerador, especialmente Sam. Llevaban aproximadamente quince minutos en su casa y si no discutían los tres, discutían Sam y el, mientras Alessandro comía; y de esa manera se turnaban hasta que él se hartó, decidió prender su computadora y comenzar con su trabajo.

Nunca se había encontrado con alguien que le peleara a Sam como él a veces, lo hacía. Ver las peleas que muchas veces han tenido, desde fuera, era lo más extraño del mundo. Se preguntó a sí mismo la manera en la que actuaba y si se veía ridículo. Eso probablemente nunca lo sabría, pero si se pudo dar cuenta de muchas cosas.

Era muy diferente la manera en la que se peleaba con Alessandro, a la que se peleaba con él.

Llámenlo loco, pero él lo sabía. Es decir, se peleaban cada cinco minutos todos los días… obviamente sabe cómo es que actúa la chica y cuáles son sus reacciones ante sus comentarios, etc…

Era diferente, completamente diferente.

Llegó a la conclusión de que a Sam no le molestaban más los comentarios de Alessandro, de lo que le molestaban los de él.

Y eso le hizo muy feliz.

Y también le asustó, porque se dio cuenta de que le tomaba demasiada atención a la rubia.

–¡Benson! – El chico reaccionó, había olvidado por completo donde y con quien estaba. Observó a la autora de la voz, el motivo de sus pensamientos, quien le miraba encarnando una ceja. – ¡Deja de babear!

Parpadeó un par de veces, para después fruncir el ceño. – ¿Qué?

La chica le miró con sorna. – ¡Te quedaste mas lelo de lo normal!

Después de sacarle la lengua con _odio,_ observó el apartamento en busca de aquel tipo e implorando a cualquier personaje divino, ya se hubiera marchado.

–¿Qué buscas? – La chica sonrió. – ¡Fredward Benson! ¡No me digas que ya te enamoraste de Storari! – Fingió sorpresa, aunque obviamente aguantaba las ganas de estallar en carcajadas.

Pero, naturalmente, al chico no le causó ninguna gracia. –¡Por favor Puckett! ¡La que está enamorada es otra! – Trató de sonar con la mayor burla posible, pero el enojo y la extraña repulsión que sentía ante esa simple probabilidad no se lo permitieron.

Samantha le miró con sorpresa, midiéndole y notando que no se estaba burlando. Algo que, obviamente, le llamó la atención y le hizo ponerse nerviosa, muy nerviosa.

–Lo sé, lo sé… – Antes de que la susodicha pudiera decir o despegar sus ojos de los de Freddie, Alessandro apareció a escena. Había escuchado toda, o parte de la conversación y se abría paso con su sonrisa arrogante. Así como a Freddie Benson parecía desagradarle la idea, a él parecía, no solo agradarle, sino que hacerle dichosamente feliz.

El chico se acercó a Sam, quien le había escuchado, pero estaba demasiado sumisa en sus pensamientos como para hacer o tener alguna reacción al respecto de su comentario. Tal fue el caso, que solo reaccionó hasta que sintió el brazo de Alessandro rodear su cintura. – ¡Wow! ¡Cálmate! – Dijo tratando de soltar su agarre.

–Ya la escuchaste… – Sin previo aviso y, conscientemente (lo cual sorprendió en sobre manera a Sam), el chico tomó su muñeca, queriendo separarla de Storari. La típica corriente eléctrica se hizo presente, la chica se puso más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba. De verdad odiaba cada vez que sentía eso cuando tenían algún tipo de contacto voluntario (exceptuando cuando le golpeaba, era tanta la adrenalina que sentía en esos momentos, que ni lo notaba).

El demonio rubio no sabía qué rayos le estaba sucediendo a ese mundo o si se encontraba en uno paralelo. Aquel par se la estaban peleando como dos niños se pelean su juguete favorito.

Y ese pensamiento fue el que le sacó de su transe…

¿Cómo un juguete?

¿Cómo un maldito juguete?

¡Claro que no!

¡Samantha Puckett nunca será propiedad de nadie y mucho menos un juguete!

Con toda la fuerza posible, estrelló sus cabezas mientras sonreía como solo ella sabía. Ambos chicos cayeron al suelo adoloridos y murmurando cosas que ni ellos comprendían. –¡No me estén jaloneando! – Gritó a todo pulmón mientras tomaba su chaqueta. – Ya me dio hambre. – Y sin decir nada mas, se fue.

Ni Freddie, ni Alessandro reaccionaron hasta después de unos minutos. Ambos había escuchado su grito, sus palabras y su portazo; pero ninguno de los dos habían podido soportar ese inmenso dolor.

–Todo un reto… – Benson volteó a ver a aquel chico. ¿Reto? De verdad aquel tipo era un idiota, solo le estaba molestando porque era un ¿reto?

–¿Reto? ¿Es lo único que te importa? – Le miró con furia mientras se levantaba.

El chico sonrió del lado. – Tranquilo, no te pienso hacer del lado…será más divertido contigo.

Freddie frunció el ceño, aun sin comprender. ¿Este se sentía en una serie de televisión o qué?

–¡Por favor! – Dijo Storari, sorprendido al no verlo comprender. – Será más divertido si estas allí de celoso molestando y _protegiéndola._ – A esta última palabra, le hizo un énfasis especial.

–¿De qué hablas? – Nop, seguía sin entender.

El castaño le miró por unos momentos y sonrió. –… ¿Sigues en la etapa en la que no aceptas lo _mucho que te_ _gusta_? – El chico le miró con la boca abierta, sin poder ni querer responder.

Storari le miró con indiferencia, mientras tomaba su chaqueta y mochila. – Como sea… acaba el trabajo. – Salió del apartamento.

Pero a Freddie que le iba a importar si ya se había salido, si seguía allí, si ya se había preparado un emparedado o si ya se había robado todos los muebles de su casa. Ese tipo estaba loco, completamente loco. ¿Le había dicho que el, Fredward "El ñoño" Benson, quería a Samantha "El demonio rubio" Puckett?

Era una idea absurda, estúpida, rara, _demente_.

¿El?

¿Enamorado de su amiga-enemiga, la cual le afecta tanto física como mentalmente?

No, esperen. Enamorado no.

Ni siquiera sabía si le gustaba más allá de una amiga. ¿Y ya estaba pensando en cosas así?

El castaño tomó su computadora y siguió trabajando en "su" trabajo de bimestre. A pesar de que le molestaba hacer todo el trabajo solo y no le parecía justo; seguía siendo él, un ñoño que siempre cumplirá con todas sus responsabilidades sin importar nada. Una de las veinte mil razones por la cual nunca podría tener ningún tipo de relación con Sam.

Hasta el se sorprendió por la manera en la que cerró brutalmente su laptop y se agarró el cabello con desesperación.

Oficialmente se le había acabado la paciencia.

Su madre siempre le había dicho que, para poder pensar con claridad y tomar decisiones aceleradas, se debe de analizar todo el problema y llegar a la conclusión sin precipitarse. Sabias y extrañas palabras para una madre que cada vez que lo perdía en el supermercado, llamaba a toda la policía del estado.

Pero dejando del lado lo extraña que era su madre, lo que importaba era que tenía razón. Y eso iba a hacer, iba a analizar todo el problema con lujo de detalle, examinando los secesos y actitudes, hasta llegar a la conclusión más congruente.

Freddie Benson recordaba perfectamente la primera vez que había visto a, su ahora mejor amiga, Samantha Puckett.

Lo primero que había pasado por su mente era que estaba _loca_ y lo segundo fue que era aún más _loco_ que fuera amiga de alguien como Carly Shay; y con ello se refería a que no eran las personas más compatibles y parecidas del mundo.

Durante el desarrollo de su amistad se dio cuenta de que, no solo estaba _loca_, sino que era una completa demente. Tenía parientes en cada cárcel de cada estado, amaba la comida y podía matar a alguien por ella, además de que era más peligrosa que el gobierno de Estados Unidos con veinte mil bombas atómicas. A decir verdad, hasta ahora, seguía pensando que estaba fuera de sus facultades mentales.

Pero nunca pensó que todas esas cosas le afectarían de verdad, nunca pensó que la _locura_ se pudiera contagiar.

Hasta la llegada de Alessandro Storari no se había dado cuenta de algo muy importante. Sus actitudes con respecto a Sam habían cambiado, su humor era completamente diferente, cada vez que veía a aquel chico alrededor de su rubia amiga un nuevo sentimiento bloqueaba a sus demás sentidos, le comía por dentro, no le agradaba. Nunca, y repito, nunca le había pasado así.

Sorprendentemente el destino decidió que ser amiga de la chica de la cual estaba enamorado no era suficiente, ocultarse de ella para que no le golpeara o no le robara su dinero tampoco lo era. Últimamente el destino pensaba que necesitaba ser algo más, algo que tenía que aterrarlo y cambiar su vida por completo.

Era tan extraño como las cosas pueden cambiar ante el más mínimo cambio, el más mínimo detalle puede dar como resultados mil y un cosas diferentes; en este caso, la llegada de Alessandro Storari y su interés por Sam, había dado como resultado que Freddie se diera cuenta lo mucho que le gustaba Sam.

¿Para qué seguir negándolo?

No tendría ningún sentido.

A Freddie Benson le gustaba Samantha Puckett…

…estaba en serios problemas.

* * *

><p><strong>Tin, tin, tin! <strong>

**Hasta a mí ya me había hartado el que le diera tantas vueltas al asunto Freddie… mmm… xD raro…**

**Bueno, ¿Qué les puedo decir?**

**Primero, que prometo tardarme menos de una semana en subir el siguiente capítulo… sino que me sirvan en sopa! (: **

**Segundo, que les haya gustado el capítulo! (:**

**Tercero:**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**THIS CHAPTER!**

**SI TIENES GANAS DE ADELANTAR EL TIEMPO HASTA QUE LOS CAPÍTULOS VUELVAN A SER SEDDIE PURO… (Y SI TE GUSTÓ EL CAPÍTULO TAMBIÉN) :D**


	7. ¿Cita?

**Hola! Estoy aquí, subiendo un capítulo de iHateYou! ¡Gracias a todos por las visitas, por los reviews y por agregar la historia a favoritos! Lamento, de verdad lamento mucho, no haberlo subido antes de una semana pero ODIO MI ESCUELA, no… eso es mentira… ODIO QUE ME GUSTE TANTO LA ESCUELA :S Hahaha, si se que es raro que me guste la escuela… pero me gusta la adrenalina por mis venas cuando tengo tres exámenes en un día xD ¡AMO LA PREPA! **

**Sin más que decir, ¡A leer!**

_**Disclamer: iCarly no es mío, bla bla bla… Dan… bla bla bla… ¿faltará mucho para mas Seddie?**_

* * *

><p><strong>-Capítulo 7-<strong>

**-¿Cita?-**

Ser Samantha Puckett no es cosa fácil.

Muchos pensaran que si lo es; que se dedica a intimidar y a golpear a la gente, a amenazar, torturar, matarte con la mirada, provocar "accidentes", comer y dormir todo el día… pero quien creyera eso, estaba completamente loco y Sam lo iba a matar.

Ser Samantha Puckett, más bien, ser una Puckett… no era nada fácil. Las Puckett siempre han sido fuertes, intimidatorias, astutas, sutiles, salvajes, maliciosas, audaces, hábiles; pero lo más importante, una Puckett nunca se dejaba llevar por sus sentimientos.

Una Puckett no debía tener sentimientos.

Sonaba extraño que tu madre te dijera eso a los solo cinco años de edad, pero era algo que toda Puckett debía de saber y, más importante, cumplir. Era como una receta de familia, que se pasa de generación en generación, una empresa o una cara joya de tu abuela… aunque en el caso de las Puckett, se heredaban la insensibilidad.

Y eso estaba bien, a Sam le agradaba no ser una persona tan abierta, eran pocas las personas que podían tener su confianza al cien por ciento. Y con pocas personas, se refería solo a Carly.

Carly era la figura materna que Sam nunca tuvo, la señora Puckett nunca fue una persona muy maternal o cariñosa. A decir verdad, veía más a Carly que a su madre. Pam Puckett siempre está en algún otro lado, trabajando, ligando o simplemente con su novio de la semana. A Sam ya se le había hecho demasiado común, pero había veces en las que recordaba que tenía una madre quien sabe dónde. Y, debía admitir, que a su madre no le importara mucho donde se encontraba, le deprimía un poco, solo un poco. Pero una vez que lo recordaba, se reprendía a sí misma y decidía olvidarlo; porque a su madre no le gustaría verla tan débil.

Y, por eso mismo, sabía que su madre estaría decepcionada de ella.

Decepcionada e increíblemente enojada.

Ya llevaba más de quince minutos caminando. Una vez que salió del apartamento de Freddie, decidió ir a los licuados locos a distraerse un poco. Pero en estos momentos, no sabía ni cuál era su rumbo, si ya había pasado los licuados o si ya se dirigía a China.

Desde que había salido del apartamento, no dejaba de pensar en lo sucedido. Su corazón no había dejado de latir fuertemente, sus piernas aun le temblaban, sus vellos aun se encontraban erizados y aun sentía la corriente eléctrica en toda su muñeca.

¡Estúpido par de idiotas!

¿Quiénes se creían?

Jalándola como si fuera una muñeca de trapo, como un maldito juguete que dos niños se están peleando. Ella no era nada de eso.

Pero con quien estaba aún más molesta, era con el maldito ñoño idiota. A Storari lo había "conocido" hacía poco tiempo, pero Freddie le conocía desde hacía años. Y sabía perfectamente que a Samantha Puckett no se le trataba como a un maldito objeto. Pero no era exactamente eso lo que le tenía de esa manera, no estaba ni cerca. Lo que le tenía así, era la actitud que Freddie había mostrado. Por un momento, llegó a pensar que Fredward Benson, su amigo-enemigo-ñoño-estúpido se había puesto celoso.

Si claro, llaméala loca, siempre le han dicho así por lo que no importa; pero era lo primero que le había pasado por la mente. Todos estos días, Freddie se había portado de una manera extraña. Era como si de verdad le molestara la presencia de Storari, y le buscara pelea solo para que dejara de hablar con él.

Freddie y Sam siempre se habían distinguido por sus constantes peleas en cualquier lugar, por cualquier cosa y a cualquier momento; eso no era raro. A Sam siempre le había divertido eso, le encantaban esas batallas verbales, que siempre ganaba; y esas batallas físicas, que también ganaba. Quién diría que un Fredñoño como él, sería el único que de verdad le diera buenas peleas que tanto le divertían, era el único chico que conocía, podía responderle, con miedo, pero se atrevía.

Pero ahora Sam había conocido a alguien más que podía retarla, pero esta vez, sin miedo alguno. A Sam eso no le agradaba, no le gustaba que ese estúpido chico se sintiera superior a ella y la tomara de niña tonta, aunque, debía admitir, eran muy parecidos.

A ambos les encantan los problemas, eso es más que obvio. En su primer día de clases, Storari ya había hecho enojar a un profesor, además de que lo mandaron a detención toda la semana (cosa que fue culpa de la chica, pero que importa). Debía admitir que eso era todo un record, todo un ejemplo a seguir para cualquier chico malo de la escuela.

A Storari le importaba un pepino si salía bien o mal en la escuela, parecía que solo iba porque no había de otra, o simplemente para molestar y golpear a cualquier ñoño que se le pusiera enfrente; otra de las cosas que a Sam le agradaban del chico. A ella tampoco le importaba la escuela, y solo iba para divertirse molestando a cualquier persona.

Tan perdida iba Sam en sus pensamientos, que no pudo evitar contra alguien.

–Con cuidado señorita. – Dijo el hombre, haciéndose a un lado, para dejarla pasar.

Sam, sin muchas ganas de hablar o de molestarse, simplemente lo mató con la mirada y siguió caminando.

Reconoció por un instante la calle, y se dio cuenta que en si, no había caminado mucho que digamos. Se encontraba justo enfrente de los licuados locos. Adolecentes salían y entraban de dicho establecimiento, procurando no verla a los ojos, ni tener algún tipo de contacto con ella. A Samantha Puckett le volvió el ánimo, ver a todos huir de miedo con terror en sus caras, siempre le hacía muy feliz.

Abrió la puerta y se dirigió a donde se encontraba T-Bo, atendiendo a un par de chicas. Observó la fila con flojera, era una bastante larga; pero, haciendo uso de "su magia" (Es decir, matando y amenazando a todos con la mirada) pudo adelantarse en la fila.

–¡Sam! ¡Hay más clientes! – Dijo T-Bo.

Sam le miró y T-Bo sintió como se encogía ante su enorme y malvada mirada. – No estoy de humor… – Dijo arrastrando las palabras.

–Ok, ok… ¿Quieres un betabel? – Dijo el chico, sacando un enorme palo atravesando unas extrañas bolas moradas.

–¿Un que…? – Dijo la chica, confusa.

–¡Betabel! – Dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. – ¡Anda, compra uno! – Sonrió.

–T-Bo… – Dijo la chica, su paciencia estaba en el límite. –…¡Solo dame un maldito licuado!

–De acuerdo… – Después de un par de minutos, el chico le entregó un vaso. – Son trece con cincuenta… – Dijo mientras estiraba la mano.

–Que bien… – La chica sonrió y se dio la media vuelta.

–¡Hey! ¡Págame! – Sam volteó y estaba a punto de golpearlo. Sin embargo, se detuvo al ver como una mano depositaba dinero en la de T-Bo.

–Yo invito. – Dijo Alessandro, haciendo que T-Bo se tranquilizara mientras contaba los billetes y olvidando todo el tema.

– ¡El punto era no pagarle! – Dijo Sam, molesta. ¿No se suponía que había dejado a ese idiota, junto con el ñoño, tirado en el suelo?

El chico sonrió del lado y se dirigió a una mesa, para después sentarse. Le miró y luego observó la silla, indicándole que se sentara. Sam no entendía por completo; pero, de algo estaba segura, no iba a hacer lo que le dijera.

Anticipando sus pensamientos, el chico habló. – ¿Si sabes que ahora me debes trece cincuenta, verdad?

Gruñendo cosas sin sentido alguno, la chica le mató con la mirada y después se sentó. –¿Otro golpe o qué? – Dijo, sonriendo del lado, mientras el chico fruncía el ceño. – ¿Qué quieres?

–Proponerte algo… – Dijo el chico sonriendo de manera maliciosa, por lo que ella se interesó.

–Te escucho. – Tomó un poco de licuado.

–Creo que no te agrada el Señor Howard…

La chica sonrió, no es que no le agradara, le odiaba. Él le odiaba a ella, ella a él… – No. – Dijo simplemente.

El chico sonrió del lado. – Pues a mí tampoco…

Ambos sonrieron, porque ambos sabían que pensaban. Ambos odiaban al Señor Howard, y ambos querían molestarlo un rato.

Marissa Benson se dirigía alegremente a los licuados locos. Estacionó su coche lo mejor posible y entró al establecimiento. Observó al monton de adolecentes, a esas horas de la noche, sonriendo y bromeando. Observó a otros, quienes lucían mas como parejas, sonriéndose y coqueteándose con la mirada. La mujer suspiró, ¿Cómo podían haber padres tan irresponsables que dejaban salir a tales horas a sus hijos?

Ella siempre, desde pequeña, había sido una mujer responsable. Recordaba perfectamente que su madre le había contado que siempre estaba cuidando a sus primos, protegiéndolos y diciéndoles que hacer o no; razón por la que supo que sería un madre sobreprotectora.

Sin embargo, Marissa Benson no se consideraba sobre protectora, simplemente cuidaba a su hijo porque le amaba mucho y porque era lo único que tenía. Como cualquier madre, ella daría la vida por él y lo protegería siempre, sobre todo de malas personas que lo dañaran. Y, hablando de malas personas, la señora Benson pudo observar a Samantha Puckett, con otro chico, que sinceramente no conocía. Hablaban bastante entretenidos, la chica se mostraba divertida y tenía dos vasos de licuados, al parecer vacios, en la mesa.

El chico, mientras tanto, hablaba menos que ella, pero también se mostraba entretenido y le escuchaba con mucha atención. Hacían algunas anotaciones en una libreta y le sonreía de vez en cuando a la chica.

Pero, Samantha Puckett no parecía notarlo, algo que no le sorprendió a la Señora Benson; lo que le sorprendía era que esa chica estuviera en una _cita_, con un chico tan bien parecido como ese. Su hijo nunca le había contado muchas cosas sobre Sam, pero ella siempre se enteraba cuando la chica iniciaba alguna relación por parte de el, razón por la cual le sorprendía no saber nada.

Tratando de no ser vista, se dirigió a la barra para ir por el licuado que le había prometido a su hijo.

–¡Señora Benson! – Gritó T-Bo, sorprendido de verla allí.

–Dame un licuado… – Dijo la mujer, molesta, ya que había llamado por completo la atención.

–Un licuado… ¿De qué?

–El que le guste a Freddie… – Dijo, tratando de seguir observando a Samantha.

–A Freddie le gustan todos mis licuados. – Dijo el chico, tratando de llamar su atención.

–¡Pues dame el que más le gusta de todos! – Le gritó molesta.

–¡De acuerdo señor Benson! – T-Bo comenzó a prepararlo y al cabo de cinco minutos, le ofreció un enorme envase. – Sabe señora Benson… – La susodicha volteó a verle. – a Freddie también le gustan mis ¡Betabeles! – Dijo mostrándole el enorme palo ya descrito.

La mujer le miró sorprendida. –¿De verdad le gusta el betabel? – No podía creer que a su hijo le gustara una fruta así.

–¡Por supuesto señora Benson! ¡Siempre me compra!

La señora Benson le observó por un momento y después sonrió. – Te compraré todo el palo si me dices con quien esta Samantha Puckett.

El chico dirigió su mirada hacía donde la tenía la mujer y, pudo observar a Sam junto con otro chico. – No lo sé… – Dijo rascándose la cabeza. – …no sé quién es, pero ya le compró tres licuados.

La mujer simplemente sonrió y, después de tomar el licuado y los betabeles, le dio el dinero y se dirigió a su hogar.

* * *

><p>Freddie se sentía demasiado raro después de haber admitido algo tan importante y tan extraño como el que le, bueno, le gustara Sam. Primero pensó en ir corriendo con Carly para que le ayudara a ordenar sus pensamientos, pero se dio cuenta de que no era la mejor idea que podría tener. Si le decía algo como eso su mejor amiga no dudaría en volverse loca, gritar veinte mil veces, decirle que se le declarara y hasta pensar en el color de su vestido de dama de honor para cuando se casaran; simplemente, iba a ser una catástrofe<em>.<em> Después pensó en hablarlo con Gibby, quien era una persona en la cual confiaba mucho. Pero enseguida supo que el chico se sentiría traicionado, a pesar de que Sam era amiga de ambos, tanto Gibson como Benson, estaban de acuerdo en que Sam era la persona más malvada y no le daría, exactamente, todo el apoyo posible. Después de eso, pensó en hablar con Spencer, pero tuvo la vaga idea de que se portaría extraño, Carly sospecharía, su hermano se lo diría y pasaría lo mismo que había pensado al principio. Así que, después de mucho mediarlo, Fredward Benson se dio cuenta de que debía guardarse todo para él y arreglarlo solo.

Decidió darse una ducha para poder despejarse y dejar de pensar. Sin embargo, cuando estaba punto de meterse a bañar, escuchó sonar el teléfono.

Observó la hora y, supo, que esos eran los momentos en los que su madre le hablaba para "saber cómo estaba". Suspiró fuertemente y tomó el teléfono.

–¿Si? – Dijo el chico con voz cansada.

–_¡Freddie! ¿Cómo estás amor? _– La voz de Marissa Benson, como siempre, se escuchaba preocupada y neurótica.

–Bien mamá…¿Ya vienes?

–_Si Freddie, ya voy para allá… ¿Tienes bien cerrada la puerta? ¿Sabes que lo sabré cuando llegue? _

Freddie suspiró. – Si mamá, – Se dirigió a la puerta y le puso todos los seguros que su madre había adaptado (después de saber que Sam podía abrir una puerta con cualquier cosa). – está bien cerrado.

–_Perfecto Freddie, ¿Quieres que pase a los licuados locos y le lleve uno? _

Eso era verdaderamente raro, normalmente su madre le decía que no debía consumir tantos de esos licuados; pero estaba tan cansado como para pensar, que solo le respondió. –Claro mamá.

–_De acuerdo Freddie, llegó en quince minutos. _

–Si mamá, adiós.

Sin escuchar lo que había dicho al final su mamá, colgó y dejó el teléfono en su lugar. Se dirigió al baño, para poder pensar con tranquilidad antes de que su madre llegara.

El tiempo se le fue tan rápido, que pensó que si madre había llegado en solo dos minutos. Salió y, después de cambiarse, se dirigió a la cocina para recibirla.

–Hola mamá. – Trató de sonar lo menos extraño posible, pero de verdad le costaba.

–¡Hola Freddie! – Dijo la mujer, quien ya preparaba la cena.

El chico comenzó a colocar los manteles y cubiertos en la mesa. Después de un rato, tanto él, como su madre, habían terminado su labor.

–Aquí está tu licuado Freddie… – la mujer sonrió. –… y tus betabeles.

–¿Mis qué? – Dijo el chico, observando unos trozos de una cosa morada en su plato.

–Ese tipo extraño de los licuados…

–¿T-Bo?

–Sí, ese… ¡Me dijo que te encantaban los betabeles! – Dijo la mujer sonriendo.

–¿Te los vendió en un palo? – Preguntó el chico, molesto. Su madre simplemente asintió. – Mamá… yo nunca he probado los betabeles…

–Pues ahora te los comes… – La mujer se molestó. –… se los tuve que comprar aunque no me dio mucha información sobre el chico.

Freddie le miró curioso, sin entender en lo más mínimo. –¿Qué chico? –

–Un niñito que estaba con tu amiga Puckett… – Dijo mientras se servía una taza de café.

Freddie frunció el ceño…¿Un niño que…? – ¿Qué? – Dijo, notablemente molesto, pero no le importó.

–El demonio ese y el niño castaño estaban en los licuados locos, platicando muy entretenidos. – La mujer le colocaba algo de azúcar a su café mientras hablaba. – No me había dicho que Puckett tenía _novio_.

No hacía falta que Freddie pidiera algún tipo de característica del chico, sabía perfectamente que era el maldito de Storari. Lo que no comprendía, era porque Sam y el estaban platicando tan "entretenidos", si se la pasaban peleando todo el día. Además, se suponía Sam estaba molesta por cómo le había tratado.

¿En qué estúpido universo paralelo se encontraba?

Freddie no podía evitar el enojo y la furia que corrían por sus venas, estaba completamente irritado. Tenía unas enormes ganas de matar a Storari.

De verdad odiaba sentirse así.

De verdad odiaba a ese italianucho.

De verdad odiaba mucho a Sam.

De verdad odiaba lo mucho que le gustaba Sam.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Chan! xD<strong>

**Hahah **

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Bueno, como saben me podrán decir que les pareció dejando un:**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**(Dale review porque harás feliz a una SEDDIE preparatoriana ñoña que ama la escuela y al Seddie! Y si te gustó el cap también!)**


	8. La nueva pareja de Seattle

**¡Hola! **

**Ya se, me tarde medio año en subir… **

**haha, ok no tanto! Pero espero que les guste el capítulo que he hecho el día de hoy.**

**¡Gracias! Por todos los reviews, de verdad ya saben que es muy lindo para mi el leer sus comentarios y apoyos, ya saben que cualquier crítica es recibida (:**

**Sin mas…**

_**Disclamer: iCarly no es mío, ¿Por qué lo tengo que poner en cada cap? ¡Ustedes ya lo saben!**_

* * *

><p><strong>-Capítulo 8-<strong>

**-La nueva pareja en Seattle- **

En las películas es mucho más simple.

En las películas todo es perfecto.

En las películas hay in cliché tan estricto que nunca afecta al protagonista. El protagonista sufre, claro que sufre, pero al final es feliz toda su vida.

En las películas el típico niño con ideas diferentes a las de los demás ve por primera vez a la chica perfecta de la escuela y queda completamente encantado con ella. Hace todo lo posible por llamar la atención, sin embargo, siendo ella demasiado popular para el chico nuevo, no se da cuenta de su presencia ni por un instante. Y claro, tiene que aparecer el chico brabucón que le cree como su propiedad y amenaza de muerte al enamorado. Obviamente el protagonista nunca se da por vencido y, después de ser ayudado por sus amigos y aprendiendo una valiosa lección, por fin decide declarársele, para que aquella chica le conteste que los sentimientos son mutuos, se vuelvan novios y se besen en su primera cita después de contemplar el amanecer.

En las películas es así, pero en la vida real es completamente diferente.

En la vida real el darte cuenta que te gusta tu mejor amiga-enemiga desde quien sabe cuándo, que estés completamente celoso a causa de esta misma chica y que al parecer ella este saliendo con un completo idiota… es lo más perturbador que te puede suceder.

Así se sentía Fredward Benson… perturbado.

Era bastante extraño, pero no quería llegar a la escuela.

No quería llegar y escuchar como todos hablaban de la nueva pareja del instituto.

¿Le dolía?

Por supuesto. Después de todo, el darte cuenta de que te gusta tu peor enemiga y que esta está saliendo con un completo estúpido en la misma semana no es lo más genial que te puedes imaginar, aunque el protagonista de la película demuestre más tenacidad que tristeza.

La vida sería mucho más fácil si todo estuviera controlado por un guión, efectos especiales y dobles para las escenas que no deseas hacer.

En este caso, Freddie no quería observar a los "nuevos tortolitos de la escuela" y tener un doble de escena le salvaría.

Observó detenidamente las puertas del instituto con aire cansado, un par de chicas entraron a él y le observaron como si estuviera loco; después de todo, ¿Quién se queda viendo a una puerta como tarado, preparándose mentalmente para lo que le esperaba allá adentro? Aunque claro, las chicas seguro no tenían ni la más mínima idea de lo que pasaba por su mente en esos momentos, y así estaba bien, nadie lo debía de saber.

Suspiró hondo y abrió la puerta.

Después de caminar algunos pasos, se dio cuenta de que todo estaba completamente normal. Chicas cotilleaban o "hacían críticas constructivas a sus demás compañeros" (como muchas se justifican), pero nada parecía fuera de lo normal. El se imaginó, que siendo Sam, la protagonista del mejor Web Show de internet, todos se sorprenderían cuando supieran que estaba…bueno, saliendo.

Su mente rápidamente formuló que su madre se había equivocado, que tal vez había confundido a Sam con otra persona, pero le pareció ilógico. La Señora Benson no podría confundir a Samantha Puckett; era simplemente imposible. Su madre, además de tener un ojo de águila impresionante, conocía demasiado a Sam, no podía confundirse; además, su madre había descrito perfectamente al chico, por lo que supuso que nadie sabía de su nueva relación.

Bueno, ya se darían cuenta cuando llegara.

Se dirigió a su casillero y allí encontró a su mejor amiga sonriéndole.

–¡Buenos días! – La amigable voz de su mejor amiga le hizo sonreír.

–Hola – Dijo simplemente. La morena le dedicó una mirada preocupada y Freddie sabía que estaba a punto de gritar si se sentía mal, si estaba deprimido o si quería acabar con su vida. –…no pude dormir bien. – Antes de que la chica pudiera hablar, le sonrió y abrió su casillero como si nada.

–¿Tienen el trabajo listo? – Preguntó Carly, aun observándolo detenidamente. El chico le miró sin comprender. – El trabajo de literatura…en equipo.

El chico asintió. –Sí, aunque yo lo hice todo. – Dijo con tono enojado y golpeando su casillero de golpe.

–¡Le dije a Sam que tenía que ayudarte! – La chica gritoneo algo molesta.

–Bueno, seguro estaba ocupada… – Freddie de verdad no quería sonar molesto y mucho menos celoso, pero le costaba demasiado. Era cierto. El había hecho todo el trabajo mientras ese par disfrutaba su "nueva relación" en los malditos licuados locos.

–Ok, ¿Qué tienes Freddie? – La chica le observó con su mirada de "Me vas a decir por las buenas o por las malas, decide". –¿Te peleaste de nuevo con Sam? – Al no encontrar respuesta la chica siguió hablando. – ¿Qué ustedes no se pueden dejar tranquilos ni por un momento? ¡Siempre tienen que estar peleando! ¡¿Ahora qué te hizo? ¿Qué le hiciste? ¿Qué hicieron? – La chica hablaba demasiado rápido.

–¿Quién le hizo que a quien? – Con un enorme pedazo de tocino en la mano, Sam se acercó al escuchar el gritoneo de su mejor amiga. Observó a ambos chicos. Carly respiraba rápidamente después de tremendo diálogo y Freddie le veía enojado. – ¿Tu que tienes Freduardo? – Le retó.

Freddie observó como Carly le miraba extrañada, dándose cuenta de que no se habían peleado, por lo que él debía estar enojado con Sam, por otra cosa. A veces le sorprendía como su mejor amiga podía llegar a cualquier conclusión en solo una milésima de segundo.

–¿Si sabes que yo tuve que hacer todo el trabajo? – Sam levantó la ceja sin comprender. – ¡El maldito trabajo de literatura! – Habló molesto.

Carly le dedicó otra de sus miradas intrigantes y Sam volvió a levantar la ceja extrañada. – Cuidado con esa boquita Benson, que tu mamá te va a castigar. – Habló con sorna.

Freddie estaba a punto de responder, cuando observó a lo lejos a Storari, obviamente, dirigiéndose a donde se encontraba Sam, o su novia…pareja…esposa…lo que sea.

Unas repentinas ganas de matar a todo ser viviente del planeta se apoderaron de su mente, una neblina le cegó y como treinta síntomas más de celos se hicieron presentes, recordándole lo mucho que le afectaba todo eso. Observó como el chico le decía al demonio rubio que "tenía que hablar con ella" y ella, como fiel noviecita adolecente enamorada, le siguió después de un simple "ahorita nos vemos".

Sabía que Carly le miraba, sabía que debía de estar formulando unas treinta mil conclusiones, todas completamente diferentes, sobre sus acciones. – ¿Estás bien Freddie? – En realidad pensó que gritaría "¡Estas celoso!", pero eso era mucho mejor.

–Si… – Dijo tratando de calmarse mientras se colgaba bien su mochila. –Vámonos a clase. – Sinceramente le urgía llegar a cualquier clase que tuviera (con tanto enojo ya lo había olvidado). No quería que Carly comenzara a sacarle algún tipo de información que, seguramente, ella ya había deducido. De hecho, aún suplicaba a Zeus, Buda o a quien fuera que no se hubiera dado cuenta de su reacción, aunque lo veía poco probable.

Justo antes de llegar a al salón, la chica se detuvo y observó a su mejor amigo hacer lo mismo. –Somos amigos ok… eso no significa que me tengas que contar todo, pero si te puedo apoyar en lo que sea. – Dijo la chica para después abrir la puerta del salón y entrar.

Dejando a Freddie con una sensación aun más extraña de la que ya sentía.

* * *

><p>–Supongo que estas consciente de que nos pueden expulsar. – Habló un castaño, escondido, esperando a que la secretaria al fin abriera la puerta de la dirección.<p>

La rubia, a su lado, le miró con indiferencia. – Nunca me ha importado mucho. Y al parecer a ti tampoco.

El chico se encogió de hombros. –No, además esta escuela es muy aburrida. – La chica le miró con la ceja alzada. – Todos son demasiado monótonos y nunca se divierten.

El demonio rubio frunció el ceño y se dedicó a esperar para poner en marcha su plan. – Eres molesto.

–Querrás decir increíblemente guapo…

La chica le miró como si no se la creyera. –Mmm…no, quería decir molesto. – Se volteó una vez más, esperando a que la mujer terminara su desayuno e hiciera su trabajo de una vez.

–Vamos Puckett, no hay chica que no me considere así…

Y vaya que ese chico tenía autoestima, pensó Sam. – Bueno, acabas de conocer a la primera que no. – Dijo retándolo con la mirada.

–¿Oh si? ¿Y por qué no? – Dijo mirándole de la misma manera.

–Eres muy aburrido… – Dijo volteándose y tratando de encontrar con la mirada a la secretaria, quien repentinamente había desaparecido.

Alessandro se molestó ante su comentario, pero tenía uno mejor bajo la manga. –¿Y Benson no te aburre?

Sam le miró sin comprender. ¿Qué tenía que ver Freduardo en todo eso? – ¿Qué tiene que ver Fredward?

El chico sonrió del lado, dándose cuenta de que había encontrado un buen punto a su favor. – Nada, solo supongo que él no te aburre.

La chica frunció el ceño, ¿Qué tenía este idiota ahora?

Incontrolablemente comenzó a sentir muchos nervios, como si algo de verdad estuviera en peligro, al muy importante. En este caso, ese algo era un secreto, un secreto que ni ella misma conocía pero que su inconsciente sí.

Odiaba esa sensación, le molestaba demasiado. Respiró hondo y se recordó que era una Puckett, tratando de desactivar tantos pensamientos de su cerebro.

–¿Nada que decir Puckett? – Obviamente, Storari sabía que había tocado un punto débil en ella, se le notaba feliz por haber ganado esa batalla.

Preocupada, decidió cambiar de tema. – Ya faltan cinco minutos para que empiece la clase, si vamos a hacer esto, debe de ser ahora. – Dijo sonriendo. Estaba emocionada, esta iba a ser la broma del siglo.

Después de cerciorase de que la extraña secretaria no estuviera cerca, entraron a la oficina del director Franklin. Gracias los increíble conocimientos sobre la escuela que Sam tenía (es decir, conocía cualquier rincón de la escuela ya que siempre se escondía en cualquier sitio con tal de perder clase), los chicos instalaron una especie de dispositivo en los estrechos tubos de aire que están por encima del techo. Aunque claro, solo podías entrar a ellos por medio de la oficina del director.

Con el mayor cuidado posible, ambos subieron y después de unos minutos gateaban por dichos pasillos, esperando llegar al salón que correspondía al Señor Howard. Sam sabía perfectamente que a esa hora le tocaba clase con el hombre y estaba muy emocionada, aunque preocupada, porque de seguro Carly se enojaría con ella y le daría un discurso de media hora (por lo menos y sin contar las miradas molestas).

Comenzó a escuchar la voz de su "queridísimo profesor" y sonrió. Observó su "maquina malvada contra maestros malvados", ya no aguantaba más las ganas. Si, definitivamente esa sería la broma del siglo.

Después de haberse quedado parado como idiota, Freddie decidió que lo más coherente era entrar al salón y tratar de comportarse lo más normal posible. Pero, como ya había dicho unas veinte mil veces esa semana, su vida se había vuelto completamente extraña.

Pasaron algunos minutos y Freddie pudo observar como su profesor el Señor Howard, entraba al salón con su pequeño maletín café y su traje del mismo color. Inmediatamente recordó a Sam (después de todo, ella odiaba al hombre) y recordó que ya hacía bastante tiempo se había ido con el italianucho (Seudónimo que, al parecer, Freddie había decidido ponerle a Storari).

Una vez más, frunció el ceño.

¿Qué tanto podían estar haciendo?

Una sola idea pasó por su mente y fue tan repulsiva que casi sale del salón para poder vomitar.

Bueno, si ese par eran novios… eso, obviamente, quería decir que debía de haber contacto…bueno, ¿Cómo decirlo sin que le asqueara demasiado?

Inmediatamente recordó su primer beso con Sam, o mejor dicho, su primer beso. Estampó su cabeza contra la paleta de la banca. ¡Deja de pensar Fredward Benson! Se dijo a sí mismo, observó al profesor quien comenzó a hablar, pero no entendía ni una palabra de lo que decía.

¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan extraño?

Y justo cuando eso pasaba por su mente, la rejilla del aire acondicionado se abrió y una mezcla de cosas increíblemente asquerosas, que no alcanzó a divisar, pero que olían peor que estar en un basurero, le cayeron al profesor Howard encima.

El hombre, a causa del peso que le había llegado encima, cayó al piso aun sin comprender. Todos los alumnos observaban sorprendidos la escena, no sabiendo que hacer; si reír, si ayudar, si correr a pedir ayuda, o si no hacer nada.

Freddie observó como de la rejilla, el objeto de sus pensamientos se asomaba completamente feliz y sosteniendo una cámara. Un par de fotos después, la chica se saltó para caer sana y salva al piso, dirigiéndose a su lugar, sonriendo. Freddie tuvo el instinto de gritarle que si estaba loca, que no debía aventarse desde el maldito techo como si estuviera hecha de hierro, pero decidió que se vería demasiado raro y obvio. Sin embargo, para su amarga fortuna, también pudo ver como un castaño saltaba por la misma rejilla, les hacía a todos un gesto de "Quién diga algo no volverá a ver la luz del día" y se dirigía a su lugar, es decir, al lado de Sam.

Después del shock, un par de alumnos se acercaron al profesor, intentando levantarlo ya que este no veía nada a causa de la porquería que tenía encima. El hombre les golpeo (aunque golpeo al aire más que nada) y les dijo que le dejaran en paz, provocando que algo del líquido se metiera a su boca. Sam no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas cuando vio que su profesor enemigo comenzaba a escupir ese asqueroso brebaje, la chica fue seguida por las risas de sus demás compañeros, quienes decidieron que lo mejor que podían hacer era reír.

El hombre, al escuchar la risa de sus alumnos, tomó a un chico por su camisa y se limpió con ella, para poder ver mejor. Lo primero que vio fue al demonio rubio en carcajadas, burlándose de él. Furioso y rojo hasta las orejas, trató de levantarse, pero volvió a caer al resbalarse.

–¿Qué sucede aquí? – Cuando el director Franklin entró y vio al profesor Howard bañado en algo que ni siquiera pudo distinguir, frunció el ceño y dirigió su mirada hacía la única persona capaz de hacer algo así. – Puckett…

Sam paró en seco y le miró molesta. –¡No! ¡Yo no fui! – El director le miró escéptico. –¡Yo ya estaba en el salón cuando esa cosa le cayó encima! – Dijo señalando la rejilla, ante la mirada de los alumnos, quienes se sorprendían de lo bien que mentía. –¡Pero quien haya sido es un genio! – Dijo mientras volvía a reír.

Mientras el director Franklin entraba al salón, ayudaba al profesor y observaba con curiosidad aquella rejilla, Freddie se preguntó cómo le hacía Sam para mentir tan bien. Para que después otra interrogante pasara por su mente ¿Ahora la parejita hacía hasta las travesuras juntos?

Una vez más…

…celos.

Si, ya que importaba. Daba igual.

Tenía que admitirlo, el no tenía la misma habilidad que Sam.

El no sabía mentir.

El no sabía aparentar.

El no sabía aparentar lo celoso que le ponía Sam.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué tal?<strong>

**¿Les gustó?**

**¿Fue demasiado?**

**¿No entendieron?**

**¿Prefieren irse a dormir?**

**Hahahaha Bueno, este ha sido el capítulo…espero que les haya gustado. Ya no voy a hacer mas promesas de "Prometo subir en una semana", tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer y ya vienen mis semanas de exámenes xD! Pero lo intentaré, lo prometo. **

**Hoy lo hice porque me duele mucho la cabeza y mi mami me dijo: ¡Esta bien, no vayas a la escuela! Por lo que estuve toda la mañana preparando el capítulo, pensando en el siguiente y reflexionando sobre lo que ha pasado en la pobre vida de Freddie en tan solo unas semanas… xD**

**Bueno, solo una cosa más…**

**Dale:**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**THIS CHAPTER SI ESTAS DISPUESTO A SECUESTRAR AL PERIQUITO DE DAN PARA AMENZARLO Y DECIRLE QUE HAGA MAS SEDDIE…BUENO, PRIMERO NECESITO SABER SI DAN TIENE UN PERICO XD (Y SI TE GUSTÓ EL CAP TAMBIÉN)**


	9. Peleas de enamorados

**Stress17… (muy estresada por cierto) REPORTANDOSE!**

**Hahaha lo siento, me comí como 2000000 chocolates y estoy de ridícula y simple!**

**GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS…! Gracias a todas (: espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado y que no me quieran matar después de leerlo .-. **

_**Disclamer: Estoy hablando con mi abogado sobre ello, pero creo que estoy a solo 2344534534534534534 millones de dólares de comprarle iCarly a Dan…¿Alguien dona algún centavito? **_

* * *

><p><strong>-Capítulo 9-<strong>

**-Peleas de enamorados- **

Los sentidos son algo completamente maravilloso, definitivamente un regalo divino.

Tacto, gusto, olfato, vista, oído…

Los sentidos te hacen captar todo lo que te regala la vida, lo que te regala el mundo, la naturaleza, los dioses, como quieran llamarlo; definitivamente es extraordinario tenerlos.

Pero el hecho de solo tocar algo gelatinoso y pegajoso, el que tus papilas solo degusten un terrible sabor de una combinación de diferentes desechos, el que tu olfato solo huela este horrible brebaje podrido, el que no puedas ver nada gracias a esta horrible substancia y, sobre todo, el que tu oído solo capte las inmensas y ruidosas risas de tus alumnos… no, eso no tiene nada de maravilloso, eso te golpea en el orgullo.

Sobre todo cuando abres los ojos y, con lo poco que la sustancia te deja, veas a ese maldito demonio rubio sonriendo, burlándose de ti.

Una vez que ya estás en la dirección, con aquella chica gritando y gritando, vuelves a odiar a los niños por lo buenos adversarios que pueden llegar a ser, no tienes nada en contra de ella, no viste nada, todos afirman que estaba en el salón…

Y así se va, con una sonrisa en el rostro, burlándose de ti y diciéndote con la mirada: "Este round lo gané yo"

–Director Franklin ¡Sabe perfectamente que fue ella! – Dijo el hombre acomodándose el sacó mojado y verde.

–No puedo acusarla si no tengo las pruebas Señor Howard. – Dijo el hombre cruzándose de brazos y acomodándose en su silla. A su lado, la secretaria le dio una taza de café y un par de documentos en el escritorio.

–Podemos interrogar a los estudiantes… – Dijo con un tono malicioso; al menos podría vengarse con algún niño si se lo permiten.

–No podemos, ellos ya nos dieron su versión de los hechos profesor.

El susodicho frunció el ceño demasiado molesto como para responder, no podría creer que todo terminara así.

–No se preocupe Profesor Howard, buscaremos al culpable. – El director dio por terminada la conversación y le dirigió una mirada para que se retirara. El empalagoso y verde hombre le miró molesto y se dirigió a la puerta para después azotarla.

Varios improperios querían salir pero se contuvo lo mejor que pudo, se dirigió al pasillo que daba a la sala de maestros e inevitablemente cruzó por el pasillo donde algunos alumnos le vieron sorprendidos; ninguno dijo nada, supuso que era gracias a la enorme aura oscura que podía sentir, le rodeaba.

Volvió a observar al demonio rubio, esta vez platicando con el chico nuevo; cuando aquella banshee* le observó, comenzó a reír para sorpresa de todos, el hombre tuvo unas increíbles ganas de reprobarla y hacer que su vida sea miserable para siempre.

–Se que fuiste tú… y lo demostraré. – Se dirigió a ella y, después de observar de reojo al otro chico, se dirigió a su destino.

–Vaya que se enojó… – Dijo Alessandro viendo como su profesor caminaba irradiando furia.

–Si… – Dijo la chica sonriendo. –…genial.

–Bueno, eso significa que cumplimos nuestra meta. – El chico solo sonrió del lado ante su comentario, a esa niña de verdad no le importaba nada.

–Pero no es justo. – Dijo Sam de pronto. – Todo mundo me culpa a mí y solo a mí, nadie te culpa a ti… – Dijo molesta. –…seguro, si me descubren, le harás el desentendido y me dejaras así… ¡Ni lo creas! – Todavía no pasaba nada y la chica ya estaba a punto de dejarlo en el piso retorciéndose del dolor.

–¿Qué crees que soy? ¿Un cobarde? – Dijo el chico acercándose poco a poco a ella, sonriendo del lado.

Puckett, quien no se daba cuenta de lo increíblemente cerca que se encontraba su compañero, le dio un golpe en el brazo. – Más te vale…

El chico se aguanto el dolor que le provocaba el golpe y le miró como si estuviera loca ¿De verdad no provocaba ningún tipo de efecto en ella?

–Eres muy rara… – Dijo el chico sin ningún titubeo.

–¿Qué?

–Eres rara, no entiendo cómo puedes ignorarme tan fácilmente… – El chico de verdad esperaba una respuesta.

–¡Sam! ¡Aquí estas! – La respuesta nunca llegó. Carly Shay se dirigía a toda prisa con su mochila abierta y un montón de hojas saliendo de ella, algo muy raro en la responsable y ordenada menor de los Shay. –¡Te estaba buscando! –. Sin embargo, Samantha pudo observar a lo lejos a Freduardo caminando sin ningún tipo de reacción, solo siguiendo a Carly como si no quisiera llegar; sin siquiera observar al frente, solo al piso.

La chica frunció el ceño.

¿Y ahora que le pasaba a Fredñoño?

La chica olvidó el que su amiga estaba a pocos metros de llegar y seguía observando a Freddie esperando que le mostrara alguna señal de vida, aparte de caminar.

Alessandro se dio cuenta de que la rubia ya no observaba a su amiga, ni a él, observaba a un castaño a lo lejos, un castaño con aire cansado y deprimido. Y eso, eso le molestó.

–Pero a Benson no lo puedes ignorar, ¿Verdad? – Dijo con un tono de sarcasmo, sarcasmo agrio, muy cerca, para después retirarse.

La chica se quedó boquiabierta al escuchar las palabras de su nuevo compañero de travesuras, sus palabras llenas de sarcasmo, aunque ciertas.

–¡Sam! –

Se dio cuenta de que su mejor amiga ya se encontraba enfrente de ella, hablándole desde hacía minutos y ella solo podía seguir viendo como el castaño se seguía acercando, como simplemente no podía ignorarlo.

–¡Sam!

La chica reaccionó con un leve brinco. – ¿Qué? – Dijo algo molesta, pero aliviada de interrumpir sus pensamientos.

–¿Qué? ¡Que! ¡Es lo único que tienes que decir! ¡Como rayos hiciste… – La chica fue interrumpida por la mano de Sam, tapando su boca.

–No lo grites, que ya sospechan… – Le dijo al oído, dirigiéndola hacía los casilleros.

La chica le dio a entender que ya estaba tranquila y Sam le destapó la boca. –Esque… Sam… eso no estuvo nada bien. – Dijo la chica mirándole reprobatoriamente.

–Si claro… – nótese el sarcasmo. –…por eso no podías parar de reír.

Carly se sonrojó ante la acusación. –Nunca dije que no fuera gracioso Sam, dije que no estaba bien. – Observó como su amiga ponía los ojos en blanco. – No estuvo bien, ¿Verdad Freddie?

Sam no había ni notado que el chico estaba justo detrás de ella hasta que su amiga se lo dijo. Se volteó para observarlo y pudo ver que Fredñoño estaba molesto.

–Sabes que tengo razón Freddie, lo que hizo Sam no estuvo bien. ¡La pueden expulsar! – Esta vez no era que Carly era dramática, Sam sabía que su amiga tenía razón.

Ambas esperaron la respuesta del chico, pero ninguna de las dos se imaginó su respuesta.

–Me da igual. – El chico se abrió paso entre dos chicas con la boca abierta y sorpresa en sus ojos, para poder llegar a su casillero.

–¿Q...¿Qué? – Dijo Carly como si su amigo hubiera hablado en otro idioma, una lengua muerta de la que no tenía conocimiento. Sam simplemente se quedó callada, observando. – ¡¿Te da igual? ¡¿Cómo que te da igual? ¡No te puede dar igual! ¡Somos amigos! ¡Los tres somos amigos! – Carly sentía como si se estuviera acabando el mundo, ¿Qué rayos le pasaba a Freddie? – ¿¡Tienes idea de terrible que sería si Sam se fuera! – La chica esperó una respuesta de su compañero, mientras que veía a su mejor amiga aun sorprendida y con los puños apretados.

El chico simplemente se encogió de hombros, guardando algunos libros en su mochila. – Que se preocupen otros –Nótese la intensidad de la palabra. – por ella, a mi me da igual. – Claro que con otros Freddie se refería al noviecito italianucho de Sam que se acababa de ir hacia unos momentos.

–Oh Freduardo… lastimas mi corazón… – Dijo la chica con el mejor tono de sarcasmo que tuvo. Carly le miró sorprendida.

–¡Eso también me da igual! – Dijo el chico, levantando la voz.

–¡Dios! ¡Me voy a suicidar solo por eso! – Dijo la chica en tono dramático y burlón, aunque matándole con la mirada.

–¡Me sigue dando igual! – De acuerdo, ahora si estaban gritando y Carly no sabía qué rayos estaba pasando.

–¡Pues a mí también! – Gritó el demonio rubio, tomando su mochila.

–¡Bien! – El chico azotó la puerta de su casillero y tomó su mochila.

–¡Bien! – Gritó la chica, para después alejarse, molesta.

–¡Bien! – El otro hizo lo mismo, solo que se dirigió al pasillo contrario.

Mientras tanto, en el pasillo, un señor que había presenciado la escena se dirigió a una Carly pasmada.

–¿Pelea de enamorados? – Dijo el hombre, quien parecía ser el intendente.

–Si… – Dijo Carly, volviendo en sí. –…lástima que no lo sepan.

El hombre sonrió. – Bueno, entonces no les falta mucho.

La chica le dirigió una mirada y después sonrió.

–¿Quieres? – Dijo el hombre sacando un par de ciruelas de su bolsillo y tendiéndoselas a la morena.

–No, gracias. – La chica, algo asustada, tomó un par de libros, cerró su casillero y se dirigió a su siguiente clase.

* * *

><p>A comparación de la mañana, el resto de las clases habían pasado tranquilas. Carly entregó un par de trabajos, copió todos sus apuntes, ganó unas cuantas participaciones y sintió la increíble aura oscura que manifestaban sus mejores amigos después de aquella pelea.<p>

Carly tenía miedo.

Nunca pensó que Freddie actuaria de esa manera.

Era como una etapa o fase completamente diferente, estaba segura de que con ella nunca se portaría así.

Y por eso también estaba segura de que Sam podía hacer actuar a Freddie de maneras muy diferentes, según como se portará con él.

Ahora todo estaba fuera de control, esta no era una pelea normal entre ellos, esta de verdad era una pelea que iban a tener que solucionar con algo más que un "perdón".

La chica sonrió para sus adentros, tal vez podían solucionarlo como aquella vez… con un beso.

Mientras la chica se imaginaba como serían los hijos de sus mejores amigos y cuál de ellas se llamaría Carly en su honor, los pensamientos de los susodichos estaban en otros mundos, mundos que tenían un parecido, pensaban en ellos mismos.

Freddie no sabía que mosca le había picado.

En su mente había pasado el solo ignorar a Sam y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, es justo lo que había pensado antes de llegar a los casilleros; pero una vez que la vio, no pudo evitar demostrar lo increíblemente molesto que se encontraba.

Había sido malo.

A pesar de que Sam siempre lo tratará mal, de que Sam tuviera el peor novio de la historia y el que le hiciera sentirse deprimido y celoso; ese demonio rubio seguía siendo su… amiga-enemiga y ahora, "amor platónico". Por supuesto que se preocupaba por ella, si casi muere cuando le vio saltar tan confiada, sabiendo que con cualquier error se hubiera roto alguna parte de su cuerpo.

Pero de verdad le molestaba como Sam podía estar con un tipo como Storari, un tipo que obviamente solo quería jugar con ella, que solo la quería como novia porque era un reto y, lo peor, es que lo había logrado.

Y así se paso las últimas dos horas de clase, sin poner ni la mayor atención al profesor, solo pensando que podía hacer ahora.

Una vez que sonó el timbre, salió casi corriendo del salón, tomó algunas cosas de su casillero, lo cerró y se dirigió a la puerta de salida; todo en menos de dos minutos.

Mientras caminaba, Freddie llegó a la conclusión que solo había una cosa por hacer; y no, no era matar a Storari (aunque lo tuvo como el plan A durante un buen rato), era simplemente apoyar a su amiga y no dejar que el idiota le lastimara.

Patético, cierto.

Pero no tenía opción, Sam nunca le querría de esa manera.

Y con esa idea llegó a aquella torre de apartamentos.

Comenzó a subir por las escaleras y, para cuando llegó al segundo piso, se dio cuenta de que prefería visitar a Spencer un rato, tal vez platicar con él.

Apretó el botón del elevador y esperó, sin embargo, sintió como su celular comenzaba a vibrar; eran las tres quince, su madre hablaba para cerciorarse de que nadie lo hubiera secuestrado. Suspiró y luego respondió.

Cuando lo hizo, las puertas del elevador se abrieron y el, demasiado ocupado diciéndole a su madre que estaba bien, no levantó la mirada. Si lo hubiera hecho, hubiera visto a una molesta, aunque nerviosa Sam Puckett mirando el techo del elevador, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

–Solo pasaré a saludar mamá… adiós. – El chico colgó y guardó su celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Una vez que lo hizo miró de reojo a su compañero de elevador y se dio cuenta que era nada más y nadas menos que Samantha Puckett de idiota italiano. (Parecía que Freddie ya había desarrollado un odio a los italianos en general).

El chico frunció el ceño y se dijo se tranquilizara. "Buen amigo, buen amigo" se repitió un par de veces, observó que faltaban cuatro pisos para llegar al apartamento de los Shay y suspiró.

–Sam… – Le hablaba, pero no le veía.

–¡Por favor Freduard no hables más! ¡Ya me lastimaste lo suficiente en la escuela! – En su típico tono burlón, Sam dejó salir lo que de verdad había sentido (aunque no lo admitiera).

El chico suspiró, tragándose las ganas de matar. – …no debiste haberle hecho eso al Señor Howard.

La chica le volteó a ver y frunció el ceño.

¿Por eso estaba tan molesto?

¿Por eso le había gritado que le daba igual?

Bueno, fuera como fuera, a ella no se le iba a olvidar tan fácil.

La chica dejo de pensar en seco, ¿Qué le molestaba?

¿Qué Freddie le gritó?

¿O lo que le gritó?

–Fue estúpido… – Dijo el chico, solo dos pisos más y sería libre.

–Estúpido tu. – Dijo Sam molesta.

–¿Estúpido yo? – Comenzaba a molestarse. – ¡Yo fui el tonto que puso en peligro su educación por una estúpida broma a un profesor! – Bueno, ya estaba molesto.

–Bueno, ¡Dijiste que te daba igual!

–¡Y me da igual!

Sam se quedo por un momento pasmada, ¿de verdad le daba igual? ¿De verdad no le interesaba? – ¡Perfecto! – Un piso y la puerta se abriría.

–¡De hecho no me importa en lo más mínimo lo que hagas o no con tu estúpido novio Storari!

–Pues que… – La chica paró en seco ¿novio? –…¿mi qué?

–¡Tu estúpido novio Storari! – Colérico, esa era palabra para describir a Freddie.

En el momento en el que las puertas del elevador se abrieron, Sam comenzó a reír a carcajadas. – ¡¿Mi novio? – La chica paró de reír y sonrió del lado. – ¿¡No me digas que estabas celoso Fredward! – La chica le sonrió burlonamente.

Freddie frunció el ceño, ¿no eran novios?

Peor aún, se preocupó… Sam le estaba acusando de estar celoso, era cierto, pero ella no podía saber nada de eso. – ¿¡Celoso! – Gritó el chico, mientras Spencer Shay se asomaba al escuchar los gritos. – ¿¡Quien estaría celoso de ti Sam! ¡Eres la persona más cruel, malvada y menos femenina que existe! ¡Con razón me sorprendía que fueran novios!

–Auch… – Después de un tormentoso silencio; Spencer, con tan solo decir eso, hizo reaccionar a Freddie, le hizo reaccionar de lo que había dicho.

–¡Mira cuanto me lastimas! – Sam trató, de verdad trató con todas sus fuerzas de sonar lo menos dolida posible; pero no creyó lograrlo. Así que decidió demostrarlo dándole un golpe en el estómago a Freddie, al ver que no lo dejó tirado como siempre, se dio cuenta de lo débil que se había vuelto ante esas palabras, salió del elevador, del apartamento pero no de los pensamientos de Freddie.

El castaño se quedó quieto en elevador, reaccionando lo que acababa de decir… ¿Cómo podía Sam cambiarlo a tantas facetas, tanto terribles como buenas?

–Cruel… – Spencer se dirigió a Freddie, quien le volteó a ver. El mayor de los Shay apretó el botón del elevador molesto y vio como las puertas se cerraban.

Una sutil manera de correrlo de su casa…

* * *

><p>Dicen que no hay amor como el de una madre.<p>

Esa persona que daría la vida por ti, que te adora y que ve en ti su mayor creación y una infinita razón para seguir luchando.

La persona que siempre te consentirá cada uno de tus caprichos y nunca te dejará sola; te ayudará a enfrentar tus miedos y a superar las adversidades; te consolará cuando estés triste, y será la persona más radiante del universo mientras su hijo disfrute la vida. Una persona que te dirá tus defectos, pero que te ayudará a eliminarlos lo mejor posible y que siempre va a tratar de instruirte como una persona de bien, un miembro de la sociedad, un posible padre de familia en el futuro.

Definitivamente, la única persona en el mundo en la que puedes confiar al cien por ciento y te querrá como quiera que seas.

Claro… – nótese el sarcasmo –

Pam Puckett nunca se había considerado una madre de ese tipo y, aunque no lo crean, estaba orgullosa de ello.

¿Amaba a su hija?

Por supuesto, amaba a sus dos gemelas…sus dos gemelas diferentes.

Sin embargo, nunca les había tratado de esa manera.

En el caso de Melanie…bueno, rara vez la llega a ver y, cuando lo hace, tiene la extraña sensación de que debe de tratarla muy bien, como si fuera de porcelana, como si por cualquier soplo del viento se pudiera poner a llorar. Y debía admitirlo, eso le estresaba.

¿Sam?

Sam siempre ha sido un caso aparte.

Sabía perfectamente que ellas siempre se peleaban por cualquier tontería, fuera lo que fuera; siempre la dejaba sola para irse a sus citas o a depilarse en algún lugar del desierto de México, siempre le gritaba cuando llegaba a la casa y no le ayudaba en ninguno de sus problemas, por mas difícil que fuera.

Samantha era un Puckett, una Puckett hecha y derecha. Pam Puckett sabía perfectamente que esa niña era su vil copia. Ambas peleoneras, ambas mentirosas, ambas agresivas, ambas desconsideradas, ambas desobedientes… ambas sin un gramo de _cordura._

Por eso, aunque sea la peor madre del mundo o quizás del universo, conocía perfectamente a su hija.

Conocía esa mirada cuando la vio entrar, conocía perfectamente ese tono de voz al decir "No tengo hambre", conocía perfectamente ese andar cansado y depresivo; conocía ese portazo al entrar a su habitación; y, sobre todo, conocía ese par de sollozos y otro par de murmullos en el aire diciendo: "Eres una Puckett…deja de pensar idioteces"… Por supuesto que conocía todos esos síntomas.

Si, era una mala madre.

Cualquier madre le hubiera llorado junto a ella y, suplicado le dijera que sucedía…

Pam Puckett debía admitirlo, estaba emocionada. – Vamos a ver como resuelves tu primer enamoramiento… – Dijo alejándose de la puerta.

* * *

><p><strong>(*) Las banshee son como hadas que anuncian la muerte de algún pariente, aunque muchas personas las asocian también como hadas malvadas xD! Bueno, al menos eso me dijo internet y mi amiga fanática de las hadas xD<br>**

**¡Miau! **

**.—.**

**¡Dios! **

**Creo que este capítulo esta algo raro ¿no?**

**Hahahah ok, explicación.**

**Estoy algo inspirada con las peleas xD! Hahaha no lo sé, esta semana he estado con muchas ganas de matar a la gente y me peleo con ellos xD! Además, creo que le va bien al capítulo…necesito a estos dos enojados por un rato!**

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Tanto la mamá de Sam como el intendente me encantaron! (: **

**Bueno, bueno… ya dejo de hablar…**

**Mejor háblenme ustedes y díganme que tal…!**

**Espero cualquier jiotomatazo, recomendación, insultos… bueno, esos no… y si quieren felicitarme…¡Pues mucho mejor!**

**Espero les guste y prometo que aquí ya empieza la mayor cantidad de SEDDIE posible (: eso significa que Alessandro comenzará a perder terreno MUAHAHAHAHA XD **

**Bueno, sayonara**

**DALE **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**SI ODIAS Y AMAS A LAS PAREJAS AMOR/ODIO COMO FREDDIE Y SAM XD (Y SI TE GUSTÓ EL CAPITULO TAMBIEN)**

**P.D. ¡Woow! el cap mas largo que he hecho xD  
><strong>


	10. De película

**¿Qué pex…? Hahaha -_- **

**Sí, bueno… soy yo (: Avergonzada por no haber podido subir el capítulo antes pero ahora sí que tengo una buena excusa… mmm, no les voy a mentir… la verdad no la tengo. La insipiración me había llegado y ya me había imaginado el cap, pero al momento de escribir nada me gustaba…. **

**Espero que les guste este cap y que no me maten al final, comencé a escribir e hice algo completamente diferente a lo que mi mente me dictaba… ¿Raro? Hahaha la verdad es que no se dé donde me salió este cap, pero espero les guste y, como dije, espero no me MATEN xD**

_**Disclamer: Bla bla bla iCarly no es mío, bla bla bla es de Dan… bla bla bla ya me quiero ir a desayunar pero no hay nada en el refri… bla bla bla AMO EL SEDDIE.**_

* * *

><p><strong>-Capítulo 10-<strong>

**-De película…-**

Sam siempre ha odiado las rutinas, le parece aburrido no hacer algo nuevo.

Después de todo, ella era una persona completamente diferente a los demás, que debía hacer cosas diferentes todos los días. No importara que fuera, no importara si fuera la comida, las travesuras, los lugares en los que dormía o las bromas que hacía, todos estos aspectos de Sam, cada día deben de tener algún contraste.

Sin embargo, había algo que Sam no podía evitar hacer todos los días, sin excepción alguna…

…visitar a Carly.

Y la más pequeña de los Shay lo sabía.

Sam siempre visitaba su hogar, no había día en el que no lo hiciera; y, si por alguna razón no podía visitarle, se quedaba todo el día siguiente solo para recompensarlo. Y a Carly siempre le ha encantado.

Tener a Sam es hogar siempre ha sido divertido, es tener una chispa de diversión y felicidad en el departamento; es reír por horas y verla comer todo lo de su refrigerador, platicar por horas sobre cosas tontas o simplemente ver "la vaquita" con su compañía… así es como siempre es con Sam, así debía de ser.

Siendo viernes, sentada en una silla, jugando con un yoyo, Carly estaba aburrida. Tenía tres días que Sam no iba a atacar a su refrigerador, tenía tres días que Freddie no iba a instalar una de sus cosas raras y tecnológicas al estudio de iCarly… tenía tres días que se sentía una terrible tensión en el aire entre esos dos. Todo había cambiado de un día para otro, sin previo aviso, sin razón alguna. Incluso Spencer estaba molesto y ella no sabía ni que había pasado.

¿Qué era lo peor?

¡Que nadie le decía!

Eso no era nada justo, nada. Ella tenía derecho a saber que sucedía y a tratar de solucionarlo. De verdad extrañaba a sus dos mejores amigos, extrañaba sus peleas, sus gritos, sus rabietas, extrañaba todo, absolutamente todo.

En la escuela, Sam y ella platicaban como siempre, pero en cuanto Carly trataba de investigar qué rayos había pasado, su mejor amiga le cambiaba el tema enseguida o simplemente le decía que no le pasaba nada. La situación se volvía veinte veces peor cuando Freddie se acercaba a ellas; Carly podía sentir como la tensión invadía el lugar y como el demonio rubio mataba con la mirada a su vecino y mejor amigo.

Freddie, por el contrario, se notaba arrepentido, como si hubiera hecho algo demasiado terrible y aun no lo pudiera creer. Carly también había intentado hablar con él sobre ello y había obtenido el mismo resultado… nada.

Sus dos mejores amigos habían dejado de hablarse, de pelearse y de visitarla.

Y la situación se volvía veinte mil veces peor cuando, encontrándose los tres juntos, Storari (Por quien Carly había desarrollado un nuevo desagrado) hacía su brillante aparición estelar y Sam se iba con él; ¡Sam se iba con él!... Freddie se iba molesto y ella se quedaba con las ganas de gritarles.

Dios, incluso la morena se había pellizado un par de veces para saber si no estaba en una de esas películas en las que dos chicos se pelean y sus amigos tratan de arreglarlo bla bla bla, una de esas películas que tanto le gusta ver, pero que odiaba sentir, como ahora.

Así habían sido esos largos tres días, tres días que tenían a Carly mas que confundida y desesperada, estaba a punto de contratar uno detective privado que le dijera que sucedía, ya que pensaba que sus dos mejores amigos nunca se lo dirían, se lo llevarían a la tumba.

Frunció el ceño y lanzó lo más fuerte que pudo su yoyo, el cual golpeó la puerta con un Spencer a punto de entrar.

–Hermanita si ya no me quieres solo dilo… – El joven sonrió mientras recogía el yoyo. Se dirigió hacia donde su pequeña hermana estaba sentada y se lo entregó.

La chica lo tomó cuidadosamente, una vez más lo lanzó a la puerta y frunció el ceño. – ¡Odio los dramas adolecentes! – Gritó la chica sin controlarse. – ¡Ni siquiera sé si va a haber iCarly! – Se levantó de golpe, Spencer dio un respingo y trato de buscar la salida para huir de su adolecente y molesta hermanita. Diablos, sabía que tenía que ir a ver a calceto, ahora tenía que soportar el pequeño berrinche de Carly. – ¿¡Que pudo haber pasado! ¡Ninguno de los dos viene! – Poco a poco, se acercaba a su asustado hermano. – ¡Ninguno de los dos me dice nada! – La chica paró de caminar y Spencer tragó saliva. – Ahh… no, ¡corrijo! ¡Ninguno de los tres me dice nada! ¡Porque tu no me quieres decir y la verdad no entiendo ni que porque ya no soporto que mis dos mejores amigos se sigan peleando y no puedo hacer…

Spencer, como el buen hermano mayor que representaba, la abrazó rápidamente. Su hermana llegaba a ser demasiado dramática cuando tenía problemas. – Calma… – Error… al parecer Spencer no entendía algo que, muchas veces, Carly le había gritado.

–¡¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que nunca le digas a una chica que se calme? – Se soltó de su agarre y frunció el ceño. – ¡Si viene alguno de los dos le dices que no estoy, que no van a entrar y que hoy no hay iCarly! – Molesta, y sobre todo, desesperada; la chica se dirigió a su habitación dando grandes zancadas. – ¡Odio los dramas adolecentes! – Fue lo último que escucho Spencer.

–Yo también… – Dijo el chico sacando una rebanada de pan y sus pinturas… necesitaba hacer arte. Le agregó un poco de pintura morada a aquella rebanada de pan y decidió que era mejor continuar con su arte en su cuarto.

Antes de que el chico se pudiera dirigir a su habitación, pudo escuchar que alguien tocaba la puerta de su apartamento; se dirigió a ella y la abrió, encontrándose a un temeroso Freddie, no sabiendo si entrar o no. Antes de que el chico pudiera decir o hacer algo, Spencer le habló con un tono serio. – Carly dijo que no está, que no vas a entrar y que hoy no hay iCarly. – El mayor de los Shay espero alguna respuesta antes de cerrar la puerta, se notaba aun molesto para la actitud de Freddie tres días atrás y el chico lo sabía.

–Ok… adiós… – El chico se volteó y se dirigió a su departamento, pero se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Spencer.

–¿Sabes que me molesta más? Que no haces nada para remediarlo… – Sin previo aviso y, obviamente, con toda la intención del mundo, el "maduro y mayor de los Shay" le lanzó su pedazo de arte a Freddie, quien terminó con aquella rebanada en la cara.

Después de su sonoro "Nyaaa" el chico sonrió y cerró la puerta.

Freddie se quitó de encima lo que Spencer le había lanzado y se dirigió a su departamento con aire deprimido… como había estado los últimos días. Jamás se había sentido tan mal en toda su existencia en este planeta y dudaba que en alguna otra vida se hubiera sentido así de mal, era una sensación horrible, que no le deseaba a nadie.

Su madre había salido de emergencia a ver a su tío Earl (del cual no sabía ni su existencia) y volvería en un par de semanas, pero si la mujer hubiera estado allí, ya le hubiera mandado con millones de doctores para saber qué rayos le sucedía.

Freddie, obviamente, se sentía terriblemente mal por lo que le había dicho a Sam. Era algo que no sentía en lo más mínimo. Sabía que el demonio rubio no era la persona mas femenina del universo, pero le agradaba demasiado su forma de ser. Conocía perfectamente a la chica y nunca le había importado demasiado el que fuera mas feminista que femenina, sabía perfectamente que Sam era una chica muy atractiva sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo, sobre todo cuando estaba molesta, algo que seguramente la chica no sabía es que tenía a bastantes admiradores, admiradores que no se atrevían a hablarle por miedo a que les matara o algo por el estilo. La actitud de Sam era si, algo pesada y muchas veces le molestaba lo mal que le trata, pero era eso mismo… la actitud de Sam, de la chica por la cual se estaba volviendo loco. Pero gracias a su cobardía y a su estupidez había salido de su boca sin aviso alguno y había arruinado su relación con Sam en todos los sentidos; relación que, al parecer, Storari estaba dispuesto a remplazar.

El castaño siempre estaba alrededor de Sam y a la chica no parecía importarle; en estos tres días se la habían pasado juntos platicando y ahora parecían ser los mejores amigos por siempre; contrario al principio de la llegada del chico. Por supuesto, a Freddie no dejaba de molestarle eso y unas increíbles ganas de matarlo le trataban de controlar, pero él se resistía.

A pesar de que Freddie ya sabía que, al contrario de lo que su madre le había dicho, no eran pareja, ya parecían una y muchos rumores habían comenzado a esparcirse en la escuela. Chicas de todos los años le preguntaban si ello era cierto y el solo respondía que no sabía; y era la verdad, no sabía… y no quería saber.

La situación se estaba yendo fuera de control… ¡ni siquiera iba a haber iCarly!

Eso solo significaba que Carly estaba muy molesta, después de todo, ella era la única que no sabía que había pasado y, conociendo a su mejor amiga, la chica debía de estar desesperada de saber porque se comportaban así, porque no la visitaban y porque no se hablaban. Carly podía llegar a ser muy dramática y estaba seguro, estaba a punto de volverse loca. No la había visitado y no le había querido decir nada al respecto de lo sucedido, se sentía demasiado avergonzado. Además, sabía que si Spencer se había molestado, la morena le mataría si supiera que había sucedido.

Freddie ya no quería seguir con esta situación, quería que aunque sea las cosas volvieran a ser como antes, que ya dejara de cambiar todo y que volviera a como era antes de la llegada del molesto italiano "Alessandro Storari". Quería que Sam volviera a decirle lo mucho que le odiaba y lo mucho que le molestaba su presencia; sonaba raro que un chico, el cual se acababa de enterar que le gustaba su mejor amiga-enemiga, dijera eso… pero quería las cosas de vuelta a la normalidad. Algo muy difícil de hacer, porque Sam es una persona muy difícil.

Dispuesto a remediar todo el error y a que las cosas fueran como antes, el castaño se lavó la cara rápidamente y salió de su apartamento. Tenía que buscar a Sam y rogarle por una disculpa.

Bajo corriendo las escaleras y ni siquiera volteó a ver al molesto Lubert gritándole dejara de tocar su piso recién trapeado.

Una vez que salió de allí, se detuvo a pensar en donde podía encontrarse el demonio rubio… Sam era una fiel fan de las rutinas en cuanto a visitar a Carly, pero ahora que no le había estado visitando (claro que Freddie lo había notado), eran millones los lugares en los que podía encontrarse ese pequeño demonio; después de todo, habían millones de lugares en donde Sam podía comer.

Decidió comenzar por lo básico y dirigirse a los licuados locos, preguntar si no le habían visto allí o a ver qué rayos hacía.

Observó su reloj, eran solo las seis y media, por lo que tenía dos horas antes de que su madre hablara a casa para saber cómo estaba. Comenzó a caminar en la banqueta, entre montones de gente caminando hacía, seguramente, sus hogares.

Estaba a solo una cuadra de llegar a los licuados locos, cuando pudo escuchar la voz de alguien que conocía, la chica que había decidido buscar, Sam Puckett. Lo más discreto que pudo, el chico se asomó al callejón de donde provenían la voz, y una segunda se hizo presenta, la voz de un chico y Freddie estaba seguro de quien era…Storari. ¡Necesitaba investigar si había la posibilidad de deportarlo…!

–¡Vamos Puckett! – Habló el chico sonriendo del lado.

–¡No! Ene- o ¡No! – Gritó la chica, quien al parecer huía del castaño y pensó que ese callejón era el escondite perfecto.

Freddie observó la escena confundido, ¿Qué era lo que tanto le negaba Sam? Quería salir a escena e interrumpirlos, pero la curiosidad le ganó y se dispuso a esperar y responder a sus preguntas.

–¡Solo una cita! – Alessandro sonrió del lado.

¿Cita?

"¿Solo una cita?"

¿De esas en las que sales con alguien que te gusta?

¿Eso es lo que Storari tanto le pide?

Freddie frunció el ceño, ya ni siquiera se sentía mal por lo sucedido hacía tres días, ahora estaba molesto por lo que acababa de escuchar. Si, bla bla bla… estaba celoso de nuevo. Una sensación de la que ya se había vuelto experto estas últimas semanas, una sensación que solo Sam podía liberar de manera descontrolable. Definitivamente era la persona más celosa que podía llegar a existir, desagradables pero cierto. Sin embargo, algo le alivio las ganas de interrumpirlos y matar a Storari con sus propias manos; Sam… ella le decía que no.

Lo cual solo podía significar:

Que todo era parte de su imaginación y en realidad su iban a salir juntos.

Que a Sam no le interesaba, en lo más mínimo, salir con ese italianucho idiota…

Si, definitivamente tenía que ser la segunda opción, definitivamente a Sam no le tenía que agradar la idea de salir con aquel castaño.

Sonrió del lado, orgulloso de cómo Sam le rechazaba, mostando su notable enojo y a punto de matar a aquel chico.

–¡Ya te dije que no! – La chica apretó los puños. – Y más te vale que ya me dejes en paz, sino estoy dispuesta a golpearte hasta que sangres y seré muy feliz con ello.

Algo que simplemente Freddie no comprendía, era porque Storari no parecía molesto al ser rechazado de una manera tan… educada. Parecía como si supiera algo que ni Sam ni el supieran y eso comenzó a molestarle al técnico de iCarly.

–Ahora déjame en paz, tengo que ir con Carly. – Sam llevaba rato queriendo ir con Carly para saber si se iba a hacer el show; estaba segura de que su mejor amiga estaba más que molesta, después de no haber sido visitada en tres días, algo que debía de colocarse en el libro de records. La rubia simplemente había huido de visitar a Carly para no revivir en su mente lo sucedido, estaba tratando de restarle importancia y, hasta que no lo lograra, no pensaba tocar el apartamento de los Shay; pero su mejor amiga era una persona demasiado importante para ella, además de dramática, y seguramente ya se había inventado miles de historias de porque no le visitaba. Claro que ella quería ir a atacar su refrigerador, pero como lo podía hacer tranquila si el idiota de Storari no dejaba de seguirla, pidiéndole que salieran a no sé donde en una cita.

–¿Tienes miedo a tener una cita conmigo? – Sam sabía que el chico trataba de provocarla, pero eso no funcionaría, no le conocía lo suficiente como para controlarla de esa manera; solo habían dos personas en el universo que podían de hacerlo: su mejor amiga y un idiota del cual no quería volver a saber de su existencia en este o en cualquier planeta.

Nótese que a Sam de verdad le había… molestado (no afectado, a ella no le afectaba nada de lo que le dijera Freddie) lo que el castaño le había dicho en el elevador. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle así?

Sabía perfectamente que no era la persona más femenina y dulce del universo, pero eso no le daba derecho a tratarla de esa manera. Ella era perfecta muy a su manera.

Claro que el idiota de Fredñoño no le parecía ni agradable su actitud, ese niño solo podía fijarse en chicas como Carly, chicas demasiado cursis, completamente diferentes a ella. No le podía doler nada de eso, pero lo hacía. Debía admitir que le había dolido todo lo mencionado por Freddie, algo muy raro ya que a ella nunca le ha importado lo que la gente dice…

La pregunta era ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué le dolía tanto lo que le decía Freddie?

–¿Tienes miedo no? – Storari interrumpió sus pensamientos al volver a hablar.

Sam no había notado lo cerca que estaba de ella y no pudo evitar sentir… enojo. – ¿Miedo? ¡Yo no te tengo miedo! – Habló la chica alejándose de él y enfrentándole con la mirada, actitud que hizo Freddie se sintiera orgulloso y aliviado. – ¡Entiende que no! ¡Me desesperas Storari! – El chico encarnó la ceja. – ¡Me molestas! ¡**Te odio**!

Ligeras gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer en Seattle, personas que se encontraban en la banqueta comenzaron a huir hacia un lugar seco, dejando a un solo y atónito castaño aun observando lo sucedido en el callejón.

Rápidamente el chico se volteó, se levantó tan rápido que se mareo un poco, pero nada de eso importó; no sentía ni las gotas golpeándole… solo sentía tristeza; no recordaba ni donde estaba, solo que el maldito de Storari se había acercado demasiado a Sam, acortando las distancias y, por supuesto, robándole un beso…

No escuchaba ni el sonido de la lluvia, solo a Sam diciéndole "Te odio" y el diciendo en silencio que amaba los "te odio" de Sam, pero odiaba cuando no iban dirigidos hacía el.

Freddie deseaba que Sam le odiara a él.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Miau?<strong>

**Jeje… woww… bueno, no tengo nada que decir… pero espero que ustedes si, en un **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**(: vamos, no hay nada en mi refri y he decidido alimentarme de reviews… haha ok, no… solo díganme que les pareció! (:**


	11. Kuss

**¡Feliz Navidad! **

**Hahaha ok, se dirán: "La floja de **_**Stress17**_** apenas y actualiza… que hace subiendo un capítulo TAAAN rápido? Hahaha bueno, ni yo lo sé… este cap ya lo había pensado, analizado… y me dije: "Mi misma, tienes que subir este cap en navidad" ¿Por qué? Hahaha Porque es navidad y este es un capítulo que, estoy segura, les ENCANTARÁ! (:**

**Como siempre, quiero agradecerles los reviews que me dan (: Chisus… ¿saben lo feliz que me hacen esas cosas? Luego porque mi mamá me pregunta porque me rio o sonrio cuando estoy en la compu ahahaha **

**Ok… ya dejo de escribir tanta cosa y vamos al cap!**

**Espero que les guste!**

_**Disclamer: ¡iCarly es mío! ¡Es mío! ¡Finalmente es mío! **_— _**Esperen… era solo un sueño U_U… sigue siendo de Dan :'(**_

* * *

><p><strong>-Capítulo 11-<strong>

**-Kuss- **

Golpe, golpe… patada.

Un par de gritos, tallarte la boca para eliminar esa sensación y un golpe más.

Dirigirse a la avenida, completamente empapada sin voltear atrás, con tu mirada llena de orgullo.

Esos son los pasos para darle a entender a un idiota, como Storari, no vuelva a hacer eso en toda su existencia.

Sam no podía creer que ese tipo hubiera hecho eso, ¿Quién se creía que era?

La sensación no había sido nada agradable y las ganas de matarlo por su atrevimiento seguían allí; dispuestas a, con solo una señal, liberarse de la cordura y golpearlo lo más fuerte que pueda…¿Cómo se había atrevido?

Sam esperaba que después de su actitud, al fin entendiera que no le interesaba NI UN POCO, tener una relación más allá de una especie de amistad con Alessandro Storari. Si no entendía, simplemente tendría que volverlo a hacer hasta que le entrara en su pequeña cabeza llena de ego.

Después de haberle gritado, Storari se había sentido con las suficientes agallas como para acortar la distancia entre ellos, presionando sus labios contra los del demonio rubio, tratando de hacerle sentir un efecto agradable, dejándole una terrible sensación en su boca, evocándole las ganas de golpearlo como nunca ha golpeado a alguien, dando rienda suelta a muchos recuerdos…

Recuerdos, cosas del pasado que de verdad han sido importantes para alguien, que hacen sentir desde tristeza a felicidad, de tranquilidad a ira… ¿Qué recuerdo le había provocado? Mejor dicho, ¿Qué le hacía sentir dicho recuerdo?

Su primer beso le hacía sentir de todo.

Todo y nada a la vez, difícil de explicar… fácil de traer a la mente.

Le hace sentir felicidad… después de todo, fue su primer beso.

Le hace sentir tranquilidad… como si de alguna manera le hipnotizara.

Le hace sentir ira… ira contra el idiota que se lo dio.

Le hace sentir tristeza… porque le gustaría, se volviera a repetir.

Desde aquella vez había decidido restarle importancia a lo sucedido, era solo un beso… nada fuera de lo común, un beso no significaba nada, absolutamente nada.

Sin embargo, después de lo que le acababa de suceder, se dio cuenta de que un beso significa muchas cosas… significa algo que no puedes explicar, pero que si puedes abrigar y que, dependiendo de los implicados, se siente de diferentes maneras.

¡Dios! La rubia no sabía en qué momento se había vuelto el demonio poeta mas cursi del planeta…

Para entenderlo mejor y a su manera, su primer beso había sido como aquel día en el cual ella estaba enferma y Carly la cuidó, por lo que solo tuvo que comer chuletas y jamón, ver la tele, dormir y hacer bromas a todos sin la necesidad de levantarse…

Su primer beso había sido muy placentero, pero dudaba…sucediera de nuevo.

Su "relación" con Freduardo era muy extraña, una relación que muchos nombran "apache", con esto se refería a que le molestaba, le decía que le odiaba, le hacía bromas… pero sabía perfectamente que se preocupaba por él.

Mentira, Sam no sabía ni como describir la relación que llevaba con Freddie, era demasiado complicado y extraño como para ponerle nombre.

La chica se reprendió mentalmente mientras caminaba por la avenida. ¿Por qué seguía pensando tantas idioteces? Aun recordaba perfectamente todo lo que le había dicho en el departamento, justo cuando el elevador se había abierto para que Spencer escuchara toda la maldita conversación. Repentinamente, la chica recordó que estaba lloviendo, y al parecer muy fuerte, por lo que decidió que lo mejor era ir al apartamento de Carly para protegerse, su hogar estaba demasiado lejos y estaba segura de que su mejor amiga, por más molesta o lo que fuera que estuviera, nunca le dejaría pasar la noche fuera.

Y en cuanto al asunto de Freduardo, también estaba segura de que el chico no le hablaría ni nada por el estilo, se notaba que estaba demasiado arrepentido, Sam no podía evitar burlarse de él.

Le parecía el mejor castigo del mundo, verlo como sufre gracias a su conciencia, no tenía que hacer nada, solo mostrarse como estaba… molesta.

Mientras la chica se debatía quien era más estúpido, si Benson o Storari, llegó al edificio y lo observó como si no hubiera estado allí en meses o incluso años. Una vez que entró, Lubert comenzó a gritar un montón de cosas, pero Sam no estaba prestándole ni la más mínima atención; la rubia estaba plenamente absorta en un tema más importante… algo que de verdad tenía que tener su completa atención.

Samantha Puckett siempre se ha distinguido por ser una persona demasiado floja, que solo hace las cosas porque es obligada o porque esta de buenas. Al demonio rubio nunca le ha encantado caminar si no hay necesidad o subir las escaleras… pero sinceramente no quería subir por el ascensor, solo digamos que no le ayudaba a eliminar a cierto ciberñoño de la cabeza.

Con un suspiro comenzó a subir las escaleras, no sin antes sacar una mandarina de su bolsillo y golpear a Lubert para que dejara de gritonear.

Algunos pisos después y con unas enormes ganas de comerse todo el refrigerador de los Shay, Sam llegó hasta la puerta que daba al apartamento. No sabía porque, pero pensó si tenía que tocar o no. Decidiéndose al fin, simplemente abrió la puerta y observó la sala vacía.

Se encogió de hombros y fue hacía el refrigerador.

Verlo repleto de comida, sobre todo carne, fue el mejor regalo que a Sam le pudieron haber dado, tenía tres días que no tenía una de sus deliciosas comidas en el apartamento de su mejor amiga y su hermano, incluso llegó a escuchar el canto de los ángeles y pudo sentir una brisa rodeándole, solo digamos que Sam estaba feliz…

—¡Mínimo un buenas noches!

Sam volteo para ver al autor de esas palabras y pudo observar a una molesta, como casi no se ve, Carly Shay mirándole reprobatoriamente.

De acuerdo, tal vez si se equivocaba… tal vez Carly si la sacaría de su casa.

—¡Hola! — Hablo, escondiendo el pedazo de jamón detrás de su espalda y mirándole con ojos de borrego a medio morir.

—¡Vaya! ¡Me honra con tu presencia _princesa Puckett_! —

Tenso, así es como se sintió el ambiente.

Enseguida Sam recordó quien era la persona que le decía así y no le agrado la sensación. ¡Dios! Ya era demasiado de Freddie en todo el maldito día, ¿no había ni un descanso? ¿No podían dejar que su mente dejara de pensar en ese ñoño cibernético que tanto le afectaba?

Carly Shay notó como Sam cambiaba completamente, con solo la mención de ese apodo. Recordó que alguna vez Freddie le dijo de esa manera y, una vez más, se sintió desesperada de no saber qué rayos sucedía.

—¿Sam? — Habló la morena, olvidando incluso que estaba molesta con ella.

—¿Qué? — Dijo instintivamente, levantando la mirada y frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Todo bien? ¿Por qué vienes tan mojada?

—¡Pues porque estaba lloviendo Carly! — Trató de sonar con la mayor sorna posible, pero era inevitable sentirse mal.

—Supongo… — Dijo la chica sonriendo del lado. — ¿Y por qué te mojaste?

El demonio rubio decidió que la mejor manera de hacerle olvidar a Carly el tema de Freddie, era cambiándolo a uno bastante interesante. — No vas a creer la estupidez que acaban de hacer… — Dijo ella acercándose y sentándose en el sillón de los Shay.

—¿Qué sucedió? — Inmediatamente supo que tenía intrigada a su amiga, quien se sentó a su lado.

La rubia comenzó su historia. — Storari…

—¿Qué tiene ese? ¡Si me vas a contar algo de ese no me digas nada! — Sam frunció el ceño ante la interrupción de su mejor amiga. Eso era extraño, ¿no había dicho que estaba guapo, bla bla bla y que le caía bien?

—Déjame terminar Carly. — La morena simplemente suspiró, dándole a entender que continuara. — Storari me besó…

Esta vez, la menor de los Shay se levantó de golpe con los ojos como platos. — ¡Esta estúpido! ¿Quién se cree que es? — Tomó las manos de Sam con desesperación. — ¡Dime que fue estúpido!

—¡Carly! ¡Tranquilízate! Por algo dije "no vas a creer la estupidez" — La chica se tranquilizó y ambas tomaron asiento.

—El idiota de Storari me besó, pero lo dejé tirado en el suelo y, como estaba lloviendo, me vine para acá. — Dijo terminando su relato, y suplicando que a su mejor amiga le bastara esa información.

—¿Te gustó?

A Sam le sorprendía lo directa que podía llegar a ser su mejor amiga. — ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Fue desagradable! — Demasiado avergonzada por el rumbo que tenía aquella conversación, se paró rápidamente y tomó del refrigerador una tira de tocino.

—¡Vamos Sam! Sé que no te gusta, pero un beso es un beso…al menos debió gustarte un poco. — Definitivamente Carly había olvidado lo molesta que se encontraba hacía solo diez minutos.

La chica comenzó a ocultar su cara en el refrigerador, fingiendo buscar un pedazo de carne más grande. — No. — Fue su rápida respuesta, mientras se golpeaba mentalmente por haber mencionado el suceso.

—¡Sam! — La morena se dirigió a la cocina.

—¡Carly! — Dijo la chica con una mueca, para después volver al refrigerador.

—¡Estoy segura de que Storari besa increíble! — Dijo la chica con aire soñador, de verdad añoraba un novio nuevo.

—Pues no lo estés tanto… — Ahora sacó un pedazo de jamón y comenzó a cortarlo.

—¿Ni un poco? — Dijo la chica acercándose y picándole el estómago a su mejor amiga.

—No… — Trató de imitar el tono de Carly e incluso le picó el estómago también.

—Bueno, ¡dame la razón! — Carly era la niña mas niña del mundo; bueno, al menos la niña mas niña que Sam conocía.

La chica suspiró y trató de encontrar una razón. — No se sintió bien. — Dijo simplemente, dejando a Carly con una mueca de desagrado.

—¿Por qué? — Dijo la chica, insistiendo.

—¡Porque no! — Sam dejó del lado el cuchillo, de esa manera no mataría a su mejor amiga.

—¿Por qué no?

—¡Porque no!

—Pero, ¿Por qué no?

—¡Porque no! — Gritó la chica, asustando a Carly. — ¡Porque no se sentía bien! — Carly dio un par de pasos hacia atrás. — ¡Porque no se sintió como el primero!

Silencio.

Carly se quedó boquiabierta ante la revelación de Sam.

Su mejor amiga se refería al primero…

¿A su primer beso?

¿A su beso con Freddie?

¿A su beso en la escalera de emergencia?

Carly estaba en shock, Sam en muerte cerebral.

¿De verdad aquello había salido de su boca?

—¡No… — La morena no podía ni hablar, algo demasiado difícil de lograr en ella. — ¡No puede ser! — Aquel grito hizo que Sam volviera al planeta Tierra. — ¡Al primero! — ¿Vías de escape? Samantha las repasó en su mente mientras esperaba el grito triunfal de su mejor amiga. — ¡AL DE FREDDIE!

Sam cerró los ojos tan fuerte como pudo y, medio segundo después, los abrió para ver a una sonriente Carly acercándose a ella. — ¡Dios! — Dijo observando su muñeca vacía. — ¡Mi mamá me va a regañar si llego tarde a casa!

¡Ha! ¡Si claro! Pam Puckett regañando a su hija porque llegó tarde; ese era un cuento que Carly nunca se tragaría. — ¡Sam! ¡Es…¡Es increí…

—Bueno Carly ya me voy. — La rubia le interrumpió mientras abría la puerta. — Muchas gracias por el jamón y hasta mañana…

Antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo, Sam salió como rayo del apartamento, dejando a una atónita Carly en la sala.

¿Desde cuándo Sam daba las gracias?

¿Desde cuándo Sam huía de su casa?

Vaya que le afectaban las hormonas…

Carly sonrió para ella misma, sus ánimos habían vuelto rápidamente…¡El juego seguía!

Mientras la morena, seguramente, corría a contarle a Spencer todo lo que había sucedido y todo lo que se le había escapado de la boca; Sam se sentía con ganas de morir.

¡No había hablado conscientemente!

Huía del apartamento de los Shay como si no hubiese un mañana, se sentía avergonzada y confundida… este era, por mucho, el peor día de toda su existencia humana.

Ni siquiera le importó el que estaba empapándose de nuevo, o que ya estaba demasiado oscuro para estar caminando sola; eran un poco menos de las ocho, pero el clima provocaba un paisaje desierto en la avenida, algo muy raro en Seattle.

Una vez que se sintió lo suficientemente lejos del edificio, y lo suficientemente cansada, se detuvo en frente del parque, se sentó en la banqueta y trato de tranquilizarse.

¿Cómo es que eso había salido de su mente? ¿Cómo es que la mente podía jugar tanto con ella? Se sentía mal, obviamente. Sabía que no debía sacar ningún tema con Carly. En primer lugar, ¿Por qué decidió visitarla? ¡Rayos! ¡Ella no estaba lista para algo así! ¡No estaba lista para admitirlo! ¡Le daba miedo!

¿Por qué le tocó ser Puckett?

Peor aún, ¿Por qué a las Puckett se les dificultan tanto esos temas?

Sino pregúntenle a sus diez o veinte tías divorciadas…

Demasiado absorta en sus pensamientos se encontraba, que no sintió la presencia de alguien más cerca, alguien observándole.

No fue hasta que aquella persona le tocó, que se reparó de su presencia.

—¿Perdida pequeña? — Un hombre, de aproximadamente treinta años le miraba de una manera extraña, y Sam se sintió completamente incómoda. —¿Te llevo a casa?

—No señor. — Dijo levantándose rápidamente, soltándose del agarre de aquel hombre.

—Es muy tarde como para que una niñita como tú este sola… — El tipo comenzó a acercarse y Sam se sentía demasiado nerviosa.

—No señor. — Dijo dándole la espalda y dispuesta a irse.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera dar el siguiente paso, sintió los desagradables brazos de aquel hombre, aprehendiéndole. Le apresaba de una manera demasiado fuerte y, además de todo, Sam no se había esperado eso. — Vuelvo a preguntar…¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? — El hombre le habló cerca del oído, en lo que creyó una manera seductora; pero Sam solo pudo sentirlo desagradable y pudo percibir el olor a alcohol que emanaba de su boca.

En cualquier situación Sam hubiera pensado las diferentes maneras en las que le pudo haber matado, pero en este momento a la rubia no se le ocurría nada. Se sentía de la patada, por no decir de la mier… ¡Se sentía mal!

Se removió entre los brazos del hombre, tratando de liberarse o al menos golpearle. —¡Ya le dije que no! — Comenzó a gritar y a tratar de patearlo.

El hombre comenzó a molestarse y le jaló, fuertemente, el cabello. —¡Niñas buenas no gritan!

Pero Sam no parecía hacerle caso, seguía gritando, pataleando y tratando de morder; mientras que el hombre seguía jalándole el pelo, ya desesperado ante la persistencia de la chica. Después de todo, ella es Sam Puckett, nunca se iba a dar por vencida en una pelea.

— ¡Carajo niña! — El hombre estaba a punto de golpearle, pero sintió como le era arrebatada aquella mujer, por un nuevo individuo.

—¡Déjala! — Gritó Freddie, mientras separaba a Sam de ese idiota. La rubia le miraba sorprendida y atónita… había llegado justo a tiempo.

El castaño se dirigió hacia el hombre, con el puño alzado, dispuesto a golpearlo. Una vez que su puño hizo contacto con el tipo, este volteó a verle enojado y le dio un puñetazo en el estómago, dejándolo sin aire.

Mientras ese par intentaba "pelear", Sam les miró como si fueran un par de idiotas y se dirigió al hombre que había osado tocarla. Le dio una fuerte patada en el estómago, le tomó del cuello y lo aventó hacía el otro lado de la calle. El hombre se levantó como pudo y salió corriendo de la escena. — ¡Y no me digas niña! — Gritó la chica sonriendo del lado y sacudiéndose las manos, después de un buen trabajo.

El demonio rubio se volteó y pudo observar como Freddie se reincorporaba y le miraba sorprendido.

Sam casi, y repito CASI, le pregunta si estaba bien, pero recordó que estaba enojada con él. — No sabes pelear. — Dijo con sorna y se volteó para dirigirse, al fin, a su hogar. Aunque obviamente esperaba obtener un buen resfriado.

Esperó un par de segundos alguna respuesta del castaño, pero este no dijo nada. Justo cuando iba a dar el primer paso, escuchó la voz de Benson y, lo que le dijo, le sorprendió.

—¿¡Estás loca! — Gritó el chico.

Esta acción hizo que la rubia volteara a verle. — ¿Loca? — Dijo sin comprender.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo tan tarde fuera de casa? ¡Y para colmo en una noche lluviosa sin una sola persona que te pudiera ayudar! — Freddie se acercó a ella, frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Que- te- impor-ta! — Gritó la chica, ¿Quién se creía? ¡Ni su madre le hablaba así! A decir verdad, su madre le hubiera gritado, pero porque no golpeo al hombre alcoholizado antes.

—¡Es lo más estúpido que pudiste haber hecho! — Siquiera fingió haberle escuchado, el castaño estaba demasiado molesto como para percibir sus palabras.

—Bueno, ¡¿Que importa si salgo tarde? — El chico le prestó atención. — ¡De todas maneras no soy lo suficientemente femenina y bonita como para que me presten atención! ¿¡Que te preocupa!

Eso Freddie lo escucho fuerte y claro; y se volvió a sentir culpable; aunque su arranque de preocupación le ganó. — ¿Qué me preocupa? ¡Que me preocupa! — Comenzó a reír, dejando atónita a Sam. — ¡¿Qué me preocupa? — Se acercó al demonio rubio, invadiendo algo de su espacio personal. — ¿Sabes qué?... ¡Me preocupa demasiado! ¡Me preocupa mucho!

—Benson… — Habló la chica muy quedito, sorprendida.

— ¡Y te paras aquí y dices "¿Qué te preocupa?"!

—Fredñoño… — Habló un poco más fuerte, pero aun no lo suficiente como para que el castaño le prestara atención.

—¡Si me preocupa! — Aún no le escuchaba.

—Freddie… — Hablo la chica fuertemente.

—¡Me preocupa! ¿¡Como puedes ser tu tan despreocupada! — El chico levantó su brazo y lo dirigió hacia Sam, acariciando su cabellera dorada. — ¡Me preocupa! — Un corto silencio acompaño el lugar, mientras el castaño comenzó a acortar la distancia entre ambos.

—Ok… — Fue lo último que Sam llegó a decir. El espacio entre sus labios se acabó, pero un mar de sensaciones comenzó. El chico le besó con desesperación, con dulzura, demostrándole y dando rienda suelta a todos sus sentimientos en una sola acción, sientendose dichoso de ser él y de estar así con ella. Bajó sus manos hasta su cintura y le acercó un poco más, profundizando el beso, permitiendo que la rubia pudiera cruzar sus manos en su cuello, despeinarle el mojado cabello y perderse por completo.

Sus labios se movían lentamente, queriendo estar así por siempre, unidos... unidos se sentían bien. Inevitablemente, la maldita necesidad de aire se hizo presente; comenzaron a separarse poco a poco, hasta que solo se rozaron, arrebatandole un suspiro a la rubia, quien aún mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

Sam solo sentía dos cosas, esa exquisita sensación en sus labios y las corrientes eléctricas que todo enviaba; vamos… ni la lluvia parecía hacerle efecto, ni la lluvia parecía estar presente.

Definitivamente esto era lo que ella había formulado tanto en su mente.

Los besos son perfectos… mientras sean con la persona perfecta para ti.

* * *

><p><strong>Kuss… <strong>**(Título del capítulo) significa "Beso" en alemán… me puse de extranjera… xD**

**Miauuu…**

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Bueno, nunca he sido la persona más cursi del universo, de hecho soy algo malvada y burlona con esas cosas… por lo que nunca pensé que escribiría algo como esto… **

**Espero que haya quedado perfecto, y lo más importante, QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO.**

**Otra cosa… Sam nunca ha sido una chica de las débiles y esas cosas, y Freddie nunca ha sido el hombre más fuerte del universo… por lo que, espero, la parte de la pelea haya quedado lo menos ****oOC ****posible!**

**Feliz navidad y espero poder subir cap antes de año nuevo! (:  
><strong>

**DALE**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**PARA QUE EN AÑO NUEVO TE TOQUE UN BESO BAJO LA LLUVIA… MMM, NUNCA HE ENTENDIDO PORQUE PONEN ESO EN LAS PELÍCULAS GRINGAS… YO NUNCA LO HE VISTO –MEDITA LA SITUACIÓN- NAHH… MEJOR DEJEN REVIEW SI LES GUSTÓ EL CAP XD**


	12. Cambios de humor

**¡Hey! **

**¡Feliz año nuevo 2012! (:**

**Espero que se la hayan pasado bien en esta celebración… hahaha que se cumplan todos sus propósitos y bueno, ya saben xD (soy bien llegadora con las palabras ¿no?) hahaha **

**Aquí otro capítulo de iHateYou! (:**

**Les agradezco mucho por todos sus reviews! :O De verdad no puedo creer que ya llevo 96! (: muchas gracias por sus palabras (: espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado y que no me maten por como lo he dejado (: **

**Aquí comienza lo bueno! :O ¿Listas para la pelea por Sam? Hahaa ok… dejo de escribir y mejor lean el cap ¿ok?**

_**Disclamer: iCarly no es mío… Nunca lo tendré… T_T *ForeverAlone* hahaha .-. **_

* * *

><p><strong>-Capítulo 12-<strong>

**-Cambios de humor- **

Una vez había leído, en alguna revista científica, un pequeño artículo en el cual afirmaban que con solo pasar cuatro segundos, un silencio se podía volver completamente incómodo.

Bueno, Freddie conocía otra manera de hacer un silencio incómodo…

Besarte bajo la lluvia, con tu peor amiga-enemiga (la cual, se supone, estaba molesta contigo) puede llevar a la escena más incómoda de tu existencia humana.

Es decir, ese beso no había sido como el de la escalera de emergencia. No bastaba con "bien hecho" o un "te odio" para remediarlo y seguir con tu vida como si nada hubiese pasado. No había sido inocente, no había sido para librarse de una maldición como él nunca haber besado a nadie.

Había sido un beso diferente, y le había encantado, eso era lo incómodo.

Lo incómodo para ambos.

Por eso mismo, decidieron que lo mejor para eliminar ese estúpido e incómodo silencio era distraerse; específicamente…

…besarse de nuevo.

Como lo estaban haciendo ahora.

Freddie no recordaba haberse sentido tan feliz y dichoso en toda la semana, una semana que había apestado en todos los sentidos; pero, definitivamente esto lo podía recompensar todo.

La besaba, ya no con la misma desesperación que el primero, pero si con la misma dulzura y con la misma finalidad, hacerle sentir todo lo que tenía miedo de decir. Ni siquiera importaba que siguiera lloviendo, que siguieran en la misma calle y que siguieran sin recordar nada de eso.

Solo sabían que se besaban, que cada vez que sus pulmones exigían el aire requerido, se separaban con resignación y, después de algunas bocadas de aire, se volvían a besar.

Estaba seguro de que nadie, nunca, se los hubiera imaginado de esa manera; bueno, ni él lo hubiera hecho. Las cosas habían cambiado demasiado en tan solo un par de semanas y, si alguien se lo hubiera dicho hacia un mes, probablemente se reiría de él, para después ayudarlo a llegar a alguna institución mental.

Pero ahora eso no importaba mucho que digamos…

¿Ya había mencionado que Freddie estaba feliz?

Bueno, lo hubiera mencionado o no, Freddie estaba demasiado feliz, feliz y absorto en ese mundo nuevo, del cual no quería salir, no quería que se acabara.

Seamos sinceros, era maravilloso bla bla bla… pero todo lo maravilloso dura poco.

El repentino timbre del celular de Freddie les hizo separarse, y odiar la tecnología (algo que Freddie nunca creyó, sucedería).

Se miraron y, no fueron necesarios los cuatro segundos para que el silencio incómodo reinara el lugar. El timbre apenas y se hacía notar, a causa de la lluvia.

El castaño decidió que, la única manera de cortar un poco la incomodidad, era responder su teléfono.

—_¡Fredward Benson! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo fuera de casa?_ — Freddie se apartó el teléfono de la oreja, los gritos de su madre pudieron haberle dejado sordo. — _¡He estado llamando a casa desde hace media hora! ¡No me vayas a decir que estas allí porque yo sé que no! _— Lo que Freddie aun no sabía era que su madre, al no recibir respuesta, había decidido usar el chip que le había puesto de pequeño, ahora sabía que no se encontraba en Bushwell Plaza. _—_ _¡Respondeme Fredward!_

El castaño, apenado por la interrupción (además de molesto), se volteó un poco y hablo muy bajo. _— _Fui a los licuados locos nada más mamá, ya voy para la casa.

—_Ni creas que porque no estoy tienes el derecho de salir a la hora que quieras, ¿sabes lo peligroso que puede llegar a ser el que estés solo a una hora tan… _— La mujer paró de hablar por un momento. — _¿Qué es ese ruido? ¿Está lloviendo? ¿¡Te estás mojando! ¡Fredward! ¡Tienes idea del resfriado que te puede dar si sigues…_

El discurso de su madre seguía y seguía, pero Freddie lo único que quería era que le dejara en paz. —Entiendo mamá, me voy para la casa.

—_Ni que se te ocurra salir a estas horas de nuevo Fredward… tienes cinco minutos para llegar a casa, te llamaré allá. ¡No puedo creerlo!_

—¡Mamá! — El chico hizo un pequeño berrinche, que sabía no funcionaría, su madre era la persona más extraña y controladora del universo.

—_¡Fredward! _— Habló la mujer, y Freddie pudo notar que en verdad estaba molesta. —_¡Cinco minutos!_

—Aja… — Dijo el chico con resignación. — Adiós…

Después de apretar el botón para colgar, el castaño guardó su pequeño celular en su bolsillo, ahora completamente mojado (aunque no le interesaba mucho).

Avergonzado y completamente mojado, volteó hacia Sam, no muy seguro de lo que iba a decirle o hacer después.

Bueno, Sam le había ahorrado todo el problema; no sabía desde cuando, pero el demonio rubio ya se había ido.

Frunció el ceño, después de un par de minutos de buscarle con la mirada, supo perfectamente que ya se había ido a casa, sin decir una palabra. Resignado, se dirigió a su casa a paso lento, sin importarle que su madre le hubiera dado solo cinco minutos. ¿Por qué se había ido así?

Bueno, no la culpaba.

El también se sentía extraño por lo que acababa de suceder. Es decir, ¿Había besado a Sam? ¿Lo había hecho? Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando estaba a solo unos milímetros de su rostro, estaba completamente molesto a causa de lo que la rubia había dicho.

¿Qué no importaba?

Bueno, Freddie había dejado más que claro que a él si le importaba, y mucho.

No había podido evitarlo, no recordaba haberle ordenado a su cerebro actuara como un loco demente. No recordaba siquiera haber pensado en que Sam podía cuidarse sola (cosa que si puede hacer), le importaba un bledo si Sam era la chica más fuerte del universo, tenía la enorme y asfixiante necesidad de protegerla.

De verdad se estaba volviendo loco.

Tenía que tranquilizarse, ordenar sus pensamientos y pensar que mañana sería un nuevo día…

Rayos…

¿Qué harían él y Sam mañana?

* * *

><p>Después de colgar el teléfono, Carly Shay se quedó pensando por unos segundos, sin saber que su hermano le observaba.<p>

Desde el día de ayer Carly se encontraba demasiado reflexiva y feliz, a comparación que como había estado en toda la semana, la menor de los Shay parecía haber recuperado todos sus ánimos, y Spencer sabía porque.

Siempre había sospechado que su pequeña hermanita estaba igual o más loca que el (aunque cada uno a su manera), en este caso, Carly era una loca respecto al romanticismo.

¿Ya lo entienden?

Carly estaba feliz porque, estaba segura, abría una nueva pareja en Seattle muy pronto, una pareja que muchos fans de iCarly deseaban; incluyéndola.

Sonaba muy raro, pero Carly lo había predicho casi desde el momento en el que comenzaron a hacer iCarly. Mucha gente podrá decir que es algo que no se espera… pero por eso era tan obvio, porque era inesperado. Y Carly, estando enamorada del amor, había visto cada uno de los síntomas, aunque trataba de darse el avión y decirse loca.

Ahora que sus predicciones estaban a punto de cumplirse, la chica obviamente se creía una psíquica del amor, tal vez comenzaría cobrar por ello.

Spencer dejo sus reflexiones sobre su hermanita cuando una fuerte corriente eléctrica le dio de golpe, cayó al suelo adolorido y después recordó que estaba tratando de arreglar el microondas.

—¡Spence! ¿Estás bien? — Escuchó la tierna voz de su hermana y trató de incorporarse, pero no pudo. —¡Spence! — La chica corrió a ayudarle y solo hasta que lo hizo, el joven pudo levantarse. —¡Pon más atención cuando estés haciendo eso! — Le habló su hermanita preocupada.

Después de un sonoro "Nyya" de su parte, el chico se levantó y miró a su hermana a los ojos. — ¡Tuve una visión! — La tomó de los hombros sonriendo.

—¿Otra? — La chica rodó los ojos y fue por un vaso de limonada.

—¡La otra si se cumplió! — Habló como niño regañado, acercándose a su hermana. — ¡Puedo ver el futuro! ¿Quieres saber que vi? — Habló emocionado.

—No. — Dijo la chica mientras se servía la limonada.

—¡Oh vamos! ¡Es muy…

—¡No! — Dijo la chica, entre extrañada y sonriente.

—¡Pero Carly…

—¿Qué onda? — Spencer fue interrumpido por Freddie, quien entraba al apartamento de los Shay, con un extraño buen humor que no había mostrado en toda la semana. El castaño no recordaba siquiera lo molesto que había estado Spencer con él.

—¡Hola Freddie! — Dijo Carly también sonriente y Spencer supo que los adolecentes eran los seres más bipolares del universo. Dando gracias a haber acabado con esa etapa, se dirigió hacia la cocina, para seguir arreglando el dichoso aparato.

El chico le sonrió y pareció buscar algo en su apartamento, o tal vez a _alguien._

—¿Vas de salida? — Preguntó el castaño. ¿Por qué Sam no estaba allí? Supuso que tal vez esta vez sí iría, después de todo era sábado y no creía a Sam capaz de quedarse en casa un sábado.

—Sip… — Dijo la chica colgándose su bolsa. De repente sonrió y enseguida se llamó genio. —¿Vienes?

El chico frunció un poco el seño, prefería esperar a ver si Sam llegaba. —Mmm… pensaba quedarme un rato. — Dijo finalmente, viendo como su amiga se encogía de hombros y se despedía de su hermano.

—Bueno, le diré a Sam que le mandas saludos…

—¿Eh? ¿Cómo? ¿Vas con Sam? —El chico le volteó a ver, interesado.

"Touché" pensó Carly, felicitándose. —Sip, Sam está enferma y voy a ir a cuidarla. — Dijo la chica acercándose a la puerta. Spencer, quien anteriormente estaba absorto pensando como reparar el electrodoméstico, hizo caso a la conversación; pero una vez que se le ocurrió una manera de arreglar el objeto sin electrocutarse, volvió a su tarea.

Freddie frunció el ceño. — ¿Enferma? — Preguntó.

—Al parecer tiene un fuerte resfriado. — Dijo la chica.

Freddie estuvo a punto de sonrojarse, pero trató de controlarlo. ¿Cómo no iba a coger un refriado? Si había estado un largo rato bajo la lluvia, sin que les importara un bledo. Lo que más le sorprendía es que él no había enfermado, algo muy raro ya que no tenía el mejor sistema inmunológico del mundo. — Vaya… que mal. — Dijo el chico, como si no le interesara. — Supongo que te acompaño.

La chica sonrió. — Vamos — Dijo alegremente. — ¡Nos vemos Spence! — Ambos chicos salieron del apartamento.

El hermano mayor de Carly solo hizo un ademán, dando a entender que se despedía. —Cuídense. — Dijo, una vez que los chicos ya no estaban. De repente, dejó las herramientas a un lado y observó su sala vacía de adolecentes y la puerta. Una extraña sensación de deja vú apareció y, rápidamente, recordó su extraña visión al electrocutarse. — ¡Espera Freddie! — Abrió la puerta, esperando encontrar a su hermana menor y a su mejor amigo, encontrando el pasillo vacio.

Bueno, no era su culpa que Carly no hubiera escuchado su predicción, era culpa de ella. Ahora solo esperaba, por el bien de la poca lucidez que tenía la mamá de Freddie, no le dieran esa paliza a su hijo…

Mientras Specer volvía al trabajo, Carly y Freddie comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa de Sam. Ambos iban en silencio, ambos en sus propios pensamientos. Después de unos cinco minutos de camino, la morena decidió que era tiempo de dejar de pensar y comenzar a enterarse que es lo que tanto se traían los otros dos integrantes del grupo iCarly.

—¿Ya estas mejor? — Decidió darle un poco de vueltas al asunto.

—¿Mejor? — Preguntó el chico, volviendo a la tierra y volteándole a ver.

—Sí, toda la semana estuviste todo raro. — La chica hizo una cara extraña, tratando de imitar la tristeza de Freddie. — Hoy estas todo feliz y contento.

—A-ah… — ¿Ya había dicho que Freddie no era tan bueno mintiendo como lo era Sam? Pues estaba a punto de demostrarlo. — Y-ya ves… — Desvió la mirada. — ¡La adolescencia! — Dijo el chico, observando el asfalto como lo más interesante del universo.

—¿Adolescencia? — La chica frunció el ceño.

—¡Sí! ¡Ado-adolescencia! — El chico rió nervioso. — Cambios de humor, bla bla bla…

—Si tú lo dices. — Habló la chica, denotando que no le creía absolutamente nada. — Entonces estuviste triste toda la semana por los cambios de humor producidos por la pubertad…

—¡E-exacto! — Dijo el chico, tratando de no sonar nervioso.

—Ahh… — La chica observó su reloj. — ¡Vamos Freddie eso nadie te lo creería nunca!

—Hablo en serio. — Dijo el chico, más nervioso.

—¡Me estas mintiendo! — La chica se puso en frente de él, con el ceño completamente fruncido y esperando una respuesta.

—¡N-no! ¡Es la adolescencia! — Dijo el chico, tratando de buscar una salida. ¿Por qué había accedido ir con Carly? Oh si… por Sam.

—¡Vamos Freddie! ¡Habíamos quedado que no más secretos! ¡Soy tu mejor amiga! ¡Por favor! — Y allí estaba, el arma secreta de Carly Shay. Su "por favor" que podía convencer que cualquiera hiciera cualquier cosa, hasta Sam caía en él; todos lo hacían.

—De acuerdo. — Habló el chico, inhalando fuertemente. Observó como Carly abría los ojos y esperaba que hablara. — Estaba así porque… — Carly ensanchó su sonrisa y espero la respuesta. —…porque estoy en una etapa muy importante en mi vida ¡Llamada adolescencia! —

El chico corrió como loco, perseguido por su mejor amiga, sabía que ya estaban a menos de una cuadra de llegar a casa de Sam, por lo que corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello. Una vez que llegó a casa de la rubia, tocó la puerta tan fuerte como pudo, observando que Carly se acercaba, molesta.

Justo cuando Carly llegó, la señora Puckett abrió la puerta. — Justo a tiempo, tengo una cita. — Dijo abriéndose paso entre los dos chicos. — No tomen nada del refrigerador… — Esa fue su despedida.

Ambos chicos entraron a la casa de Sam y enseguida se dirigieron al cuarto de la misma. —¿Sam? — Preguntó Carly, tocando la puerta. Sin recibir respuesta, la chica decidió abrirla. Observó como su mejor amiga estaba tendida en la cama, con el control remoto en las manos y una enorme caja de pañuelos a su lado. Un enorme vaso con agua se encontraba en su pequeña mesita y una caja de medicina al lado.

—Carls… — El demonio rubio le volteó a ver. — …¿mi mamá te habló? — Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

—Sip… — Dijo la morena acercándose a ella y poniendo su mano en su frente para tomarle la temperatura.

—Tiene una cita… — Dijo la chica, volteando a la televisión.

—Eso dijo… — La morena tomó el control remoto y apagó el televisor. — ¡Tienes bastante fiebre !

—Tampoco estoy inconsciente… — Dijo la chica encogiéndose de hombros.

—¡Sam! — Estaba a punto de decir otra cosa, pero después recordó que ella había llegado acompañada. — ¡Freddie! ¡¿Qué esperas para entrar?

Sam abrió los ojos como platos.

¿Freddie?

¿Freddie estaba allí?

De acuerdo, ahora si quería estar inconsciente.

No creía poder aguantar estar con el por ahora, no después de lo ocurrido anteriormente.

El chico entró, como si tuviera miedo de hacerlo (aunque Sam no le culpaba). — Hola… — Dijo el chico, ya completamente dentro de la habitación.

Sam se encogió en su cama. — Fredñoño… — Tratando de sonar lo menos afectada con su presencia, recurrió a algún apodo.

Freddie respiró, tratando de tranquilizarse. Tenía que actuar lo mas normal posible.

Después de unos cinco minutos, en los que Carly le dio la medicina a Sam (a pesar de que la tenía allí desde hacía media hora, la rubia no quería tomarsela para demostrar que sus anticuerpos podían solos), los tres chicos observaban "La vaquita" en la habitación de Sam, haciéndole compañía.

Aunque implícitamente, Freddie estaba feliz de estar allí con Sam; a pesar de su condición, se sentía bien cuidándole… cosa que era muy difícil de hacer cuando alguien tan fuerte como Sam no lo permitía.

Repentinamente el timbre sonó. — Yo voy. — Dijo Freddie levantándose, aunque observó que las chicas no le habían prestado atención; después de todo era "la vaquita".

El chico puso los ojos en blanco y se dirigió a la entrada. — Bue… — Una vez que abrió la puerta y observó a Alessandro Storari al otro lado de ella, todos sus ánimos se fueron por los suelos.

Estúpida adolescencia y sus cambios de humor.

* * *

><p><strong>¿¡Que tal!<strong>

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**No estaba del todo convencida, pero les prometo que el próximo será mejor..**

**Ahora, una mala noticia :'( Al menos para mí**

**Mañana (Martes) entro a la escuela de nuevo… por lo que TAL VEZ tarde mucho mas en subir el siguiente capítulo y los que le siguen… :S Espero no tardarme como ya se ¬¬ haha**

**Sayonara**

**Dale **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**This chapter…**

**Si esperas que como propósito de año, Dan se haya dicho: "Mi mismo, volvamos al Seddie" xD! Y si te gustó el cap también…**


	13. Fiebre alta y confusión

**¡Hola!**

**¡Feliz día de reyes! **

**Hahaha si lo celebran y sus papás aun les compran regalos… felicidades xD haha yo tengo suerte de tener una hermana pequeña (: y todavía me traen regalos…**

**Hahaha bueno, muchas gracias por todos los reviews… les agradezco mucho sus palabras (: se siente muy bien que les guste mi historia y espero que así continúe (:**

**Bueno, ya dejo las bobadas y vamos al capítulo… este cap se me ocurrió cuando mi hermana mayor estaba viendo un animé y me gustó la idea, no es igual… obviamente, pero me inspiró! (:**

_**Disclamer: Le escribí a los reyes que si me traían todos los derechos de iCarly… desperté y me dejaron una carta que decía: "Ha-ha" :'( ok… no, iCarly no es mío bla bla bla**_

* * *

><p><strong>-Capítulo 13-<strong>

**-Fiebre alta y confusión-**

Freddie, a comparación de Sam, nunca ha tenido problemas con la escuela.

Si, a veces es algo cansado tener que levantarte para ir; pero fuera de eso, no tenía problema alguno.

Siendo un menor de edad, su única responsabilidad es acudir a ella y estudiar, para después entrar a la universidad, obtener un trabajo, mantener a su familia y darle a sus hijos los estudios que necesitan, para que se repita este ciclo.

El castaño siempre ha creído que la escuela es algo sencilla, que tiene que dar gracias por no tener que trabajar, como muchos de sus compañeros hacían. Incluso se puede dar lujos, como comprarse lujosos – y necesarios – teléfonos y computadoras, etc.

Su vida siempre ha sido, hasta cierto punto, fácil y sin ningún tipo de problema.

Pero en este momento, Fredward Benson comenzaba a entender porque Sam odiaba tanto la escuela, aunque ella lo hacía por flojera.

Freddie odiaba a la escuela…

por haber admitido a Alessandro Storari.

Ese maldito italianucho que se siente la octava maravilla del mundo y que, simplemente no soporta. No lo soporta porque no se separa de Sam, porque no la deja en paz y, más importante, porque la quiere para él; Freddie no puede aguantar eso, porque también la quiere para él.

Sonaba muy posesivo, pero era cierto.

Había recordado por completo, que mucho antes de que él lo hiciera, Storari le había robado un beso a Sam y, en si no sabía cómo había acabado aquello. ¿También le habría dejado solo como a él?

El técnico de iCarly intento dejar de pensar en eso y decidió hacer algo mejor…

Observar a Storari con odio puro.

Y solo hasta que le observó así, pudo notar el enorme moretón que se observaba en su ojo derecho.

—Tú… — Freddie le miro como si quisiera que se esfumara de repente. — ¿Qué haces aquí?

Alessandro, quien por un momento también estaba sorprendido de que él se encontrara allí, reaccionó y le miro con el mismo odio. — Benson… — Y sin ningún tipo de invitación, atravesó la puerta.

Si las miradas mataran, Storari ya estaría tres metros bajo tierra. Freddie le observaba con ganas de estrangularlo; después de todo, había arruinado su día. — ¿Y Sam? — Preguntó el chico con indiferencia.

—¿Quién er… — Antes de que pudiera hablar, Freddie fue interrumpido por su mejor amiga. La chica se mostro bastante sorprendida de encontrar al otro castaño en el lugar, y no pudo evitar callar. Volteó hacia su mejor amigo y pudo notar que estaba completamente furioso, no era exactamente una visita esperada o alegre. También pudo notar lo morado del ojo de Alessandro. — Hola… — No se le ocurrió otra cosa que decir.

—¿Y Puckett? — Siquiera fingió haber escuchado sus palabras. — Vengo a hacer un trabajo de ciencias. — No es que se justificara.

Freddie se molestó aún más.

¿Tarea?

Samantha Puckett le había dicho que podían hacer _tarea,_ en _su_ casa, en un _sábado,_ mientras está _enferma._

¿Qué creía? ¿Qué conocía a Sam apenas cinco minutos?

Freddie si recordaba que el profesor había dejado un proyecto sobre la teoría evolutiva de Oparin, también notaba lo molesto que se había puesto al notar que Sam había decidido hacer pareja con Storari y no con él, como siempre hacían (obviamente para que el realizara todo el trabajo y falta de Carly en esa clase). Así es, se había molestado bastante, pero sabía perfectamente que no realizarían ningún tipo de trabajo, después de todo es Sam. Y, por poco que conozca a Storari (y créanme, no quiere ningún tipo de amistad con él), se había dado cuenta de que en eso era bastante parecido a Sam, le importaba un bledo los trabajos escolares y, más aún, la escuela.

Esa era otra de las cosas que le preocupaban a Freddie, que Storari y Sam eran demasiado parecidos en algunos aspectos, estaba seguro de que se entienden en muchas cosas, después de todo, Sam y Freddie son completamente contrarios…hasta sus madres son contradictorias.

—Oh… — Dijo Carly, haciendo que Freddie volviera al planeta tierra. — Lo siento Storari, — Carly había decidido dejar de llamarle Alessandro, después de todo es el que forma ese triangulo amoroso y no quiere más problemas para la pareja más famosa de internet. — Sam está enferma, dudo que pueda trabajar ahora.

—Así es, — Freddie se acercó a la puerta y la abrió. — puedes irte. — Hizo un ademán, menuda manera de correrlo.

El chico pareció meditar las palabras de ambos chicos, para después observar a Freddie, retándole. — ¿Puckett enferma? — Les dio la espalda. — Eso es algo que quiero ver. — Y se metió por el pasillo, dispuesto a llegar a la habitación del demonio rubio.

Alessandro observó una puerta entre abierta y sonido de televisión proviniendo de ella, entró y pudo observar a Sam. La chica parecía sorprendida de verle allí, no muy segura de cómo rayos había dado con su casa. Recodó rápidamente como se había atrevido a robarle un beso, y volvió a querer matarlo; pero cuando observó su ojo morado, decidió que lo olvidaría, al menos mientras estuviera enferma ( y un poco débil). Vio a Carly entrar con expresión de "lo siento, entró sin que pudiera detenerlo" y a Freddie con expresión de "tengo ganas de matar a alguien", expresión que ella conocía muy bien en ella y en su madre y que rara vez se podía ver en Freddie.

Benson observaba a Storari con odio puro, y una extraña sensación comenzó a invadir a Sam.

Ahora que lo notaba, Fredñoño siempre había observado a Storari de esa manera, como si le odiara. No de la manera como le veía a ella cuando le decía que le odiaba, este era odio bastante real, odio con ganas de deportarlo hasta Italia.

Ya había llegado a pensar que Fredward estaba celoso de Alessandro, pero inmediatamente lo había descartado por estúpido e imposible. Ahora, después de los acontecimientos de la noche pasada, la rubia se lo replanteaba como una enorme posibilidad, y no pudo evitar sentir que algo se le movía en el pecho, algo parecido a la felicidad.

Si, estaba feliz de tan solo pensar que Frednerd se ponía celoso, celoso de ella.

O tal vez era el que estaba enferma y solo estaba delirando o algo por el estilo, eso era mil veces más probable, después de todo se sentía terriblemente mal a causa del resfriado, que ahora que lo pensaba, había sido culpa del objeto de sus pensamientos, el ñoño cibernético.

—¡Vaya Puckett! ¡Pensé que eras invencible! — El chico se mofó por su situación y Sam se molestó bastante.

—¡Vaya Storari…¿Te duele el ojo? — Con trabajos para hablar, pero la chica le respondió retándole. Sabía perfectamente que ese moretón había sido provocado por ella, eso le pasaba por haberle robado un beso.

El chico le fulminó con la mirada, y estaba a punto de hablar, pero fue interrumpido.

—Bueno, ya viste que está enferma… conoces la salida. — Sam y Carly observaron al técnico de iCarly con sorpresa, siempre era raro observar a un Freddie molesto, corriendo a la gente.

Inevitablemente, Sam volvió a sentirse rara al verlo así, raramente feliz. Una vez más se regañó por pensar cosas que no, o mejor dicho, por delirar.

Repentinamente, el celular de Carly comenzó a sonar y la chica tuvo que responder.

—¿Si? — Aún sentía la tensión en el ambiente.

—_¿Carly? Es Gibby… _— Y parecía que los tres implicados esperarían a que la morena terminara su llamada para continuar peleando.

—Que hay Gibbs… — En serio, podía tocarse la tensión.

—_Nada, vine a tu casa para pedirte prestado una peluca…_

—¿Para qué… Sabes que olvídalo… — Además, la más pequeña de las Shay se sentía observada por los presentes. — Dile a Spence que te la de.

—_Sí, ese es el problema… cuando llegue comencé a hablar con Spencer, pero estaba arreglando un microonda y de repente ¡Pum! _

La chica espero que su amigo explicara que sucedía, pero parecía el final de su historia. — ¿Pum? — La morena tuvo que preguntar.

—_Si… ¡Pum! Se electrocutó y comienzo a preocuparme. _

— ¿¡Qué? — Todos le miraron curiosos, pero a ella le dio igual. — Voy para allá. — Y sin esperar la respuesta de Gibby, colgó. — Sam… tengo que irme rápido, vuelvo en un rato. — Habló acelerada, mientras tomaba su bolso. — Cuídala un rato, ¿ok? — Le habló a Freddie, quien solo tuvo tiempo de asentir. Y así Carly se fue, dejando al trío amoroso solo, y listo para la pelea.

La rubia no había tenido ni tiempo de rogarle con la mirada a su mejor amiga, se quedara. No es que tuviera miedo, pero no se quería quedar con aquel par de idiotas. ¡Se supone que las amigas se apoyan! ¡Ella siempre le ayuda! Dios, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas desmayarse a causa de la gripe.

—Frednerd, — Decidió romper un poco el silencio, el chico volteó a verle. —dame el control.

El castaño estaba a punto de tomarlo para dárselo, pero se le adelantó Storari, quien se lo dio para después mirar a Freddie con sorna.

— ¡A mí me lo pidió! — Comenzaba la pelea.

—Eres lento — Dijo el chico encogiéndose de hombros.

—Sam está enferma, no hará tarea, adiós. — Le señaló la puerta.

—Nahh… me quedo un rato.

— ¡Ah! — Antes de que Freddie pudiera reclamar, Sam se le adelantó. — Me vale lo mucho que no se soporten... ¡Estoy enferma! ¡Cállense o se van los dos! — La rubia prendió la televisión, dejando a los dos castaños, por un momento, callados.

Por al menos dos minutos, la chica en verdad trató de concentrarse en ver "La vaquita", pero no podía. Sentía la mirada de sus 'invitados' y no podía evitar comenzar a desesperarse.

¿Qué tanto le veían?

¡Que se concentren en la televisión!

—¡Ya! — Gritó muy fuerte y volteó a verles. — ¡Dejen de verme! — Le comenzaba a doler más la cabeza y estaba segura de que su fiebre subiría. Comenzó a levantarse, sin embargo estaba tan mareada que casi se golpea en el piso.

—¡Sam! — Dijo Freddie acercándose a ella, la chica solo se volvió a sentar. — No te levantes.

La chica cerró los ojos. — Quiero un jugo. — Escuchó como el par de idiotas se iban corriendo, a ver quien llegaba primero por el jugo. Sonrió con autosuficiencia cuando recordó que no había jugo en su casa; es decir, tendrían que ir a la tienda, es decir la dejarían sola un rato.

Mientras Sam cerraba los ojos, sintiéndose cada vez mas mal, Freddie y Alessandro buscaban como locos en el refrigerador, al notar que no había nada en este corrieron hacía la salida, para buscar alguna tienda y comprar el dichoso jugo.

Freddie no entendía muy bien porque Storari se comportaba de esa manera, sabía perfectamente que quería algo por Sam, pero no creía que llegara al extremo de correr por la calle para comprarle un jugo. Freddie supuso que era el simple hecho de que quería presumirle y sacarle de sus casillas a él. El técnico de iCarly tenía la ventaja, conocía la calle por lo que llegó a una tienda rápidamente; conocía a Sam, por lo que enseguida supo que sabor comprar y, también estaban las enormes ganas de derrotar a Storari.

Estaba completamente decidido a ganarle, no iba a dejar que ese chico se burlara de él, mucho menos en frente de Sam. ¡Vaya! Esta situación cada día lo volvía más agresivo y más loco.

Después de lo que calculó, fueron más de cinco minutos, llegó a la casa de Sam y, gracias a que tenía las llaves, abrió rápidamente, para después cerrar y no abrirle a Storari cuando llegara. Sin embargo, su plan fue frustrado al ver como el castaño llegaba corriendo y el no encontraba cual era la maldita llave de la casa de Sam.

—¿No pensabas dejarme afuera verdad Benson? — Hablo el chico con sorna.

—Por supuesto que sí. — Dijo Freddie abriendo, poco a poco, la puerta. Una vez que supo que cabía se metió rápidamente seguido de Alessandro, se empujaron en el pasillo y al final, Storari le dio un empujón demasiado fuerte a Freddie, dejándolo en el piso y en último lugar.

El chico entro sonriendo al cuarto, con la caja de jugo en sus manos. Se acercó a la rubia y pudo notar que estaba un poco más roja que hacía cinco minutos, sin darle mucha importancia le habló. — Tu jugo Puckett. — En ese momento, entró un Freddie molesto que estaba a punto de reclamar, pero fue interrumpido por Sam.

—Si Fredñoño.

Alessandro le miró como si estuviera loca y Freddie sonrió como nunca había sonreído en su vida. Sam estaba pensando en él, no en el idiota de Storari…en Fredward Benson. El susodicho se acercó sonriente, mientras que el italiano se hacía para atrás sorprendido. — ¿Te sientes bien Sam? — Preguntó el técnico de iCarly, aun sonriendo.

—Que te importa Storari.

Ahora fue Freddie quien se hizo para atrás.

¿Cómo?

¿Sam le había dicho Storari?

Le miró como si estuviera loca y fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba, alarmantemente más roja que hacía unos minutos. Seguramente su fiebre había subido y ahora estaba delirando y completamente confundida. Freddie se dijo estúpido unas cinco veces como mínimo, estaba demasiado preocupado en ganarle a Storari, que no se había preocupado por la salud de Sam y ahora, su mejor amiga-enemiga-amor platónico estaba con una fiebre muy alta.

Freddie se acercó a ella y trató de poner su mano en su frente para tomarle la temperatura, pero la rubia le detuvo. —¡No me toques Storari! — Freddie de verdad comenzaba a preocuparse, ¿estaba delirando? — Déjame a menos que quieras que te deje el otro ojo morado.

Freddie volteo a ver al italiano y pudo observar lo molesto que este se puso. Así que Sam le había dejado el ojo morado a Storari… ese era el demonio rubio que tanto le gustaba. El técnico sonrió y el castaño le mató con la mirada.

Más importante aun, Benson volvió a preocuparse. Sam debía de estar muy mal como para confundirlos de esa manera. Nunca había visto a la rubia tan enferma como ahora, y nunca había cuidado a un enfermo, pero supuso que la mejor manera de bajarle la fiebre era ponerle alguna toallas húmedas en la frente, así es como su madre siempre le ha atendido.

No estaba muy seguro de lo que iba a hacer, pero tampoco podía dejar que la fiebre de Sam siguiera o incluso aumentara, ya estaba lo suficientemente alta. Deseaba que de verdad Carly no tardara mucho, porque no tenía ni idea de que era lo que tenía que hacer. Se dirigió al baño, sin siquiera mirar a Alessandro, y tomó algunas toallas pequeñas, llenó un recipiente con agua fría y volvió a la habitación de Sam en dos minutos como mínimo. Cuando llegó a esta, observó como Alessandro estaba sentado en la cama de Sam, hablando sobre algo, aunque el chico parecía molesto.

Al ver a Freddie, sorprendentemente Storari se hizo a un lado, para dejar que el chico comenzara con su tarea. El castaño se sorprendió ante la acción del italiano, pero le resto importancia por el bien de Sam y cuando estaba a punto de sentarse en la cama vio como Sam se removía un poco y, con voz débil, le habló.

—Te voy a dejar el ojo morado si me tocas. — La rubia estaba completamente roja y envuelta en una enorme colcha.

Freddie se dijo que era el hecho de que los estaba confundiendo, aunque se sentía herido de que los confundiera de esa manera. Decidió que lo mejor era ignorarle, de todos modos Sam estaba demasiado débil como para golpearle…bueno, eso esperaba. Volvió a acercarse y se sentó en la cama, escuchó como Storari se aguantaba las ganas de estallar en carcajadas y lo odio aún más. Se sentó en la cama y, cuando menos lo vio venir, sintió el puño de su mejor amiga dirigirse a su rostro.

—¡Freddie! — Carly entró a la habitación de Sam, con expresión preocupada de haber dejado a su mejor amiga sola. —¡Ya llegu… — Observó como Freddie estaba tirado en el suelo, quejándose, mientras Alessandro reía a carcajadas y lo señalaba. —Spencer me dijo que esto pasaría… — Le había dicho en cuanto había llegado a Bushwell Plaza, aunque nunca le creyó… ahora sabía que sus visiones eran ciertas.

—¡Te dije que no me tocaras! — Débil, pero Sam seguía siendo el demonio rubio. Incluso enferma era más fuerte que Freddie.

—¡Sam! ¿Cuál es el problema? — Ayudo a Freddie a levantarse y observó a su mejor amiga. Se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente roja, su fiebre debía de estar demasiado alta. Ya había cuidado de ella cuando estaba enferma y recordaba perfectamente que tendía a decir cosas raras, pero nunca la había visto golpear a alguien.

—Estoy enferma… — Todos le miraron cansados…Si no lo decía, no se daban cuenta.

—Lo sé… — Dijo acercándose. —…no debiste mojarte.

La rubia hizo un sonido que, concluyeron, era risa. Estaba demasiado enferma y no parecía poder reír siquiera. —¡Es su culpa! — Indicó señalando a Alessandro, a Freddie no le gustó lo que se venía. —Carls… — La rubia apenas y podía abrir los ojos, pero observó a su mejor amiga. — ¡Besé a Freddie! — Dijo señalando a Alessandro.

—¿Qué? — Habló la morena. ¿Por qué decía que había besado a Freddie y señalaba a Alessandro?

Freddie se puso completamente nervioso, sabía que lo que hacía y decía Sam era cierto. Por más que le doliera, el día de ayer Alessandro la había besado, pero el también lo había hecho.

—¡No soy Freddie! — Gritó Storari, ya harto.

—A ver Sam… ¿a quién besaste? — Dijo la chica, le parecía demasiado sospechoso el que Freddie estuviera tan callado y no se atreviera a levantar la vista. Incluso se le había olvidado el terrible golpe que Sam le había dado, no parecía dolerle.

—¡A Freddie! — Dijo sonriendo del lado y señalando a Storari. Para después cerrar los ojos.

Carly volteó a ver a Freddie, quien parecía ver el techo como lo más interesante del mundo. —¡Freddie! — Le gritó, llamando su atención y la de Storari. Este último comenzó a relacionar un poco las cosas. —¿A quién besó? — Carly puso su mejor cara de "somos mejores amigos y los mejores amigos se dicen todo", Alessandro le observó curioso y Sam parecía estar dormida.

—A… — Observó a Sam, aun roja, pero ya dormida. — A…¡A Freddie! — Dijo señalando a Alessandro. Su mejor amiga y el castaño le miraron como si el también estuviera loco y el miró a Sam, suplicando estar dormido también.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué tal?<strong>

**¿Raro?**

**Hahaha algo parecido vi en un animé, pero en ese caso la chica estaba muy enferma y ahora si demostraba los sentimientos que tenía por un chico, siendo ella muy reservada xD Me pareció gracioso y esto surgió.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y trataré de tardar lo mínimo :'( Odio la escuela, ya me dejaron dos maquetas! (: **

**Sayonara.**

**Dale**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Si quieres un pedazo de rosca de reyes igual que yo… hahaha ok, mejor deja review si te gustó el capítulo (:**


	14. Pensamientos al viento

**¡Hola! **

**Ya sé, creo que se me hizo un poquito tarde con este capítulo hehe y lo lamento mucho, pero la falta de imaginación, la maldita escuela y otras situaciones no me dejaban publicar. **

**Bueno, dejando eso del lado… espero que les guste este cap (que nada mas no me termina de convencer y de hecho lo repetí bastantes veces xD)**

**(: haha disfruten!**

_**Disclaimer: iCarly no es mío… si lo fuera, probablemente no estudiaría xD **_

* * *

><p><strong>-Capítulo 14-<strong>

**-Pensamientos al viento-**

Había dormido prácticamente dos días seguidos, apenas y recordaba lo sucedido durante los pocos ratos en los que despertaba; razón por la que se encontraba demasiado nerviosa y no sabía que esperar ese Lunes.

No recordaba que es lo que había sucedido después de haber mandado a Storari y a Fredward por un estúpido jugo. No recordaba si habían vuelto, si el jugo era de uva o de fresa o si se había matado en camino a la tienda.

Pero lo que más le preocupaba era haber distinguido algo raro en Carly cuando despertó. La chica tenía un semblante entre molesto, emocionado y confundido, pero había decidido no preguntarle nada. Tal vez solo había conocido algún chico nuevo y estaba emocionada, normalmente actuaba raro cuando estaba interesada en algún niño bobito y no sabía qué hacer al respecto, así siempre ha sido su mejor amiga.

¿O acaso ella había dicho algo?

¿Había hecho algo?

¿Dicho o hecho algo que no debía, en medio de su delirio?

Desde lo sucedido con Freddie, no se habían visto exactamente. Si, había ido a su casa y bla bla bla, pero estaba demasiado enferma como para que su cerebro se comenzara a formular preguntas, preguntas que le preocupaban y creaban nerviosismo e inseguridad; algo muy raro en Samantha Puckett. Esta vez iban a tener que lidiar con ello y parecer estar normal, como si nada hubiese pasado.

No sabía exactamente que tanto le pasaba, solo sabía que su mente no podía dejar de darle vueltas al mismo asunto, cosa que no le gustaba demasiado.

No tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué era lo que iba a cambiar después de lo sucedido; si claro, se besaron… Pero, ¿Qué significaba eso exactamente?

¿Qué significaba ese beso?

¿Qué era la normalidad después de eso?

Sam estaba nerviosa, sus manos parecían estar temblando al estar a unos pocos metros de la puerta de la escuela.

No tenía idea de lo que había sucedido, pero si sabía que no podía dejar que los demás notasen su nerviosismo, tenía que tranquilizarse. Odiaba cuando a su cerebro le daban ganas de trabajar y le atormentaba un rato. Aunque en este caso nada parecía distraer a su mente, tenía menos hambre de lo normal (pero aún comía lo que consume un oso antes de invernar) y, simplemente, no era ella misma.

Una vez que entró al edificio se dirigió rápidamente a su casillero, no sabía que clase le tocaba, esperaba ver a Carly y ella le diría.

Debía estar muy nerviosa como para querer saber que clase era la que tenía. Abrió su casillero como si de verdad supiera para que lo abrió, lo único que quería era dejar de repasar lo poco que recordaba de los últimos días, tenía que distraer a su mente para dejar de pensar en lo que no podía dejar de hacer. Necesitaba una distracción, la que fuera. Necesitaba que su mejor amiga llegara y actuara como siempre actuaba, no como lo hacía desde hacía un tiempo para acá.

¿Desde qué momento todo se volvió tan incomodo y raro para el trío iCarly?

—Puckett… — Los pensamientos de Sam tuvieron que verse interrumpidos.

Ahora que recordaba, todo había comenzado desde que el idiota de Storari había llegado a la escuela. —¿Qué? — Siquiera volteó a verlo, obviamente seguía molesta por el beso robado que le había dado, eso era algo que nadie podía hacerlo. Aunque, Fredward había hecho lo mismo, pero eso era diferente…¿Por qué era tan diferente?

Sacudió su cabeza, tratando de borrar esos pensamientos y, aunque Storari le miró extrañado, siguió concentrándose en su casillero, buscando algo inexistente. —Habla Storari.

El chico sonrió del lado.— ¿Storari? ¿No Benson? — Preguntó el chico con molestia, el que le confundiera con Benson le parecía el mayor insulto de la humanidad.

La rubia le miró como si estuviera completamente loco. — ¿De qué hablas? — Las sospechas y el presentimiento de que había hecho o dicho algo en su delirio comenzaron a hacerse más grandes; después de todo, ya le había sucedido cuando fue al dentista y algunas veces cuando se enfermaba. Carly estaba extraña, Storari molesto… ¿Cómo estaría Freddie?

El chico relajó el rostro, para después mirarla con indiferencia.

Por más que trató de resistirse, Sam no aguantó más y tuvo que volver a preguntar. —Storari, ¿De qué me estás hablando? — Trató sonar lo menos ansiosa que pudo, aunque sin mucho éxito.

El castaño volvió a sonreír del lado— Haces cosas muy raras cuando te enfermas.

Y así se fue, dejando a Sam con la pregunta, angustia y desesperación de que había dicho o hecho, con el nerviosismo por no saber sobre que… o quién. Lo peor de todo es que ahora no iba a poder dejar de pensar en eso hasta que alguien se lo dijera, no estaba muy segura si debía preguntárselo a Carly; después de todo, podía hablar de más y su amiga haría un drama mayor al de cualquier novela vespertina.

Era bastante obvio que Storari prefería dejarla con la duda y molestarla, además nunca haría algo como pedir "por favor, le diga, que sucedió hacía dos días".

La idea de preguntarle a Freddie siquiera paso por su mente.

Con todo el esfuerzo que pudo, trato de concentrarse, una vez más, en ese algo inexistente que seguía sin encontrar. Fijó su mirada en la puerta y pudo observar como su mejor amiga entraba por ella; suspiró con alivio y esperó olvidar las cosas un rato.

—¿Qué hay Carls? — La chica sacó la mejor sonrisa que podía dar en ese momento.

—Hola Sam. — Al parecer la chica trató de hacer lo mismo, teniendo menos éxito que su rubia amiga.

Un silencio inundó el lugar y ambas comenzaron a buscar, una vez más, algo que les sacara de ese momento extraño.

—Sam, somos mejores amigas. — La castaña cerró su casillero y volteó a verla.

A la rubia le pareció algo conocido el diálogo, razón por la que su preocupación incrementó. — Claro. — Dijo haciendo lo mismo que su compañera.

—Las mejores amigas no guardan secretos, se cuentan todo.

Sam no sabía muy bien que responder ante eso. Claro que era su mejor amiga, claro que confiaba en ella, claro que le contaba todo… ¿Pero cómo hablar sobre algo que no sabía que era?— Sip. — Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

Carly estaba a punto de hablar pero no lo hizo al ver a Freddie acercarse a ellas. La chica sabía que algo había estado sucediendo, desde hacía mucho tiempo; pero cuando Sam, en medio del delirio, había mencionado que había besado a Freddie, la situación le pareció demasiado similar a una anterior y una vez más se sintió mal. Se sintió mal porque no sabía la razón por la cual sus dos mejores amigos le seguían ocultando cosas, seguían sin poder confiar en ella y decirle que era lo que sucedía.

¡Ella les contaba todo! Y ellos parecían no considerarla lo suficientemente confiable como para decirle que sucedía. Ella podía ser una chica demasiado exagerada algunas veces, pero no sabía porque rayos le hacían eso.

—Hey… — Fue lo único que pudo decir Freddie, después de haber notado el área de incomodidad a la que había entrado.

Tal vez no era el momento precioso para hablar con ellos, ya después les daría a conocer lo mal que se sentía. Obviamente era ella la que mas sufría en esta situación, al menos ellos sabían que rayos ocurría, ella tenía una vaga idea pero nadie le especificaba nada. ¡Que no entienden lo curiosa y desesperada que puede llegar a ser Carly Shay?

Afortunadamente el timbre hizo su aparición. — Hola Freddie. — Dijo la castaña abriendo su casillero, tomando su libro de ciencias y cerrándolo de nuevo. — Nos toca ciencias Sam. — Dijo al ver que su mejor amiga no sabía que sacar de su casillero.

Así, los chicos se dirigieron a su salón de ciencias antes de que se hiciera tarde.

* * *

><p>No entendió nada de lo que el profesor de ciencias decía.<p>

Es más, no escuchó ni la mitad de lo que el profesor explicaba.

Su mente está completamente perdida, muy lejos de cualquier experimento o teoría, su mente solo estaba en Sam Puckett.

Estaba agradecido de que solamente se habían visto a inicio de clases unos dos minutos, porque no sabía exactamente cómo actuar y qué hacer. Se había puesto nervioso desde que había despertado, debatiéndose que era lo que tenía que hacer o lo mejor por hacer. Le preocupaba aun más que Carly no le hubiera dicho o preguntado nada a Sam, muy en el fondo quería que su mejor amiga hablara con la rubia ya que de esa manera ellos también tendrían que hablar y resolver todo de una vez.

El asunto era que no sabía exactamente qué significaba lo sucedido.

Ni siquiera entendía que era para él, mucho menos que era para ella. Deseaba que estos problemas se solucionaran de manera más simple, que existiera una fórmula o método científico con el cual todos estos problemas se resolvieran, pero sabía que eso era imposible.

Anteriormente, cuando se había enterado de que Sam estaba enferma y había acompañado a Carly, sabía que con la presencia de esta última las cosas no serían tan raras; trató de huirle al tema y lo logró, cuando Sam, en medio de su delirio, había mencionado algo que obviamente no debía de mencionar; el chico logró irse corriendo argumentando que su madre le hablaría en unos minutos y que si no estaba allí probablemente lo mataría.

Porque Sam se volvió completamente loca y no estuvo consciente de nada.

¡Incluso le había llamado Storari!

No podía haber nada peor para Freddie que el que Samantha Puckett le confundiera con ese maldito niño arruina todo. Se sentía mal de que lo confundiera de esa manera.

Además, la chica había mencionado que se había besado, pero había señalado a Storari. Era más que obvio que pensaba que Alessandro era él y que él era Alessandro o algo así. Siquiera él sabía a quién se refería Sam cuando le mencionó a Carly eso:

Si, él y Sam se habían besado, por lo que su gritó: "Besé a Freddie" estaba en lo correcto. Pero, por más que le doliera, el señalar a Storari no estaba del todo mal, también lo había besado a él.

Sus ya compañeros constantes, llamado celos, hicieron presencia en su cabeza nerd.

Tan perdido estaba en sus pensamientos sobre lo que le había sucedido con Sam, que no recordaba lo que había sucedido con Storari. Tampoco sabía que era lo que había pasado entre ellos dos, tampoco sabía cuál había sido la situación y mucho menos que era lo que Sam sentía respecto a este escenario.

Volteó a ver a Sam, quien no se había sentado en el lugar que siempre le correspondía; ahora Freddie podía verla de frente, sin necesidad de voltear. La chica parecía estar igual o peor que ella, garabateando algo en su cuaderno, aunque con la mirada perdida.

El voltear a ver a Sam hizo que Freddie se encontrará con los ojos de Alessandro, quien al parecer también parecía estar viendo a Sam; algo que a Freddie le molesto demasiado. El castaño le aguantó la mirada un rato, dándose cuenta de que el italiano le quería decir algo; pero al final decidió ignorarlo y tratar de controlar al demonio verde que se lo comía por dentro.

Después de unos minutos, el chico recibió un pequeño papel. No necesitaba que alguien le dijera quien se lo mandaba, sabía perfectamente que era de Storari y que probablemente era algo que lo iba a hacer molestar, razón por la que decidió no abrirlo.

Tres minutos después no aguantó más la curiosidad y decidió leerlo:

"_¿Quieres saber a quién de los dos besó, Benson?"_

Obviamente, Freddie ya sabía que fue a ambos pero aun así no pudo evitar querer matarlo en ese preciso momento con el primer vaso de precipitado (*) que encontrara en el salón.

Decidió que el también jugaría un rato con la situación y tiempo después mandó la respuesta:

"_Te sorprenderá saber, Storari, que ya sé a quién…"_

Arrugó el papel en forma de bolita y se lo mandó.

Esperó pacientemente que le llegara al italiano y sonrió feliz cuando el chico volteó a verle estupefacto.

Freddie 1 – Storari 0

Freddie salió de su transe de felicidad al escuchar el timbre que anunciaba que la clase acababa.

Comenzó a guardar sus cosas, aunque primero observó como Sam salía rápidamente del salón, seguida por Storari, quien aun parecía digerir su comentario. El hecho de que Alessandro saliera siguiendo a Sam no le agradó demasiado, así que se apuró a arreglar sus cosas.

—Freddie. — Le habló uno de sus compañeros del club de trenes al que pertenecía. —¡Freddie!

El chico volteó a verlo, no había notado su presencia hasta que le gritó. —Ah… Hola Tyler.

—Faltaste a la reunión del Viernes. — Habló el chico con tono duro.

Freddie no recordaba siquiera el que tenían reunión. —Ahh… lo lamento.

—Freddie sabes que el club no acepta ningún tipo de falta a las reuniones, las cuales fueron establecidas bajo los horarios que cada quien indicó… además, mi mama preparó el número exacto de emparedados y se sintió muy mal por dejar uno.

Después de tremendo discurso Freddie se sintió un poco mal por haber tratado a la mamá de su compañero de esa manera. — Lo lamento Tyler, dile a tu mamá que lo lamento mucho. — Se colgó su mochila al hombro, algo impaciente.

—¿Tanta es tu prisa que no puedes dar una disculpa decente? —

Freddie estaba que se moría. — Como dije, lo lamento mucho.

—De acuerdo, espero que no olvides que la siguiente reunión es en tu casa.

Freddie simplemente asintió, aunque no había escuchado a su compañero y se dirigió a la salida del salón.

Le sorprendió el hecho de que su compañero del club no lo había retardado tanto como él había pensado, pero como sabemos, el tiempo es relativo y en este caso, pareció eterno.

Observó al objeto de sus desesperación, de su angustia, de todo lo que pasaba por su mente tratando se sacar algo que se había atascado en su mochila, sin mucho éxito.

Sam se encontraba tirada en el piso, halando de una tira que Freddie no identificaba, con el ceño fruncido, apretando los labios y matando con la mirada a su mochila; esa era una imagen que ningún chico encontraría atractiva o tierna, pero para Freddie si lo era.

Separó su vista de Sam y pudo observar como Storari le miraba de la misma manera, al parecer él no era el único que creía que Sam era tierna y atractiva cuando se peleaba por su mochila.

Alessandro sintió la mirada de Freddie y lo observó con el ceño fruncido.

Ambos se encontraban a la misma distancia de Sam, aunque en diferentes posiciones.

Ambos se observaron hacia los lados, notando que solo eran tres en ese pasillo.

Y ambos tomaron aire para después correr hacia el demonio rubio.

Justo cuando los castaños comenzaron a correr, Sam logró sacar lo que al parecer era una tira de tocino de su mochila, sin embargo haló tan fuerte que la tira fue a dar hacía el lado contrario de Sam; específicamente… el rostro de Freddie.

Storari se detuvo de golpe y comenzó a reír.

Sam, dándose cuenta del terrible accidente corrió rápidamente para poder levantar aquel pedazo de carne y así valiera la regla de los cinco segundos.

—¡Sam!

La chica volteó a ver al castaño, quien tenía roja la mejilla y le miraba molesto. La rubia se llevó el pedazo de tocino a la boca y luego frunció el ceño; tratando de tranquilizarse. — ¿No pudiste haberlo atrapado? —Dijo señalando el pedazo de tocino con la otra mano.

El chico le miró indignado. —¡Me golpeaste!

—¿Y luego!— Dijo contraatacando y gritando fuertemente.

Y en ese momento Storari supo que ya no recordaban su presencia.

—¡Me golpeaste! — Repitió.

—Ya calmate Fredward... — Dijo con indiferencia

—¡Ah! ¡Entonces hoy si soy Fredwardo! — Dijo tratando de imitar el tono de voz de la rubia.

Listo, lo había dicho.

Bueno, se le había salido.

—¿Qué? ¡Primero Alessandro ya ahora tu! ¿Se volvieron locos? — No muy consciente, como siempre, de lo que decía; Samantha Puckett no aguantaba más la curiosidad.

—¡No! ¡Tú te volviste loca! — Claro, le culpaba a el de estar loco, pero ella era la que había hablado, quien se había confundido.

—¿Yo? ¡Tú estás loco! —Le señaló. — No sé de qué me estás hablando.

—¡Tu eres quien me confundió con este! — Dijo señalando a Storari.

—Perdón, ¿este? — Alessandro trató de reclamar, pero sabía perfectamente que una vez que ellos comenzaban a pelear, se iban a otro universo.

—¡¿Qué? — La chica le miró extrañada. — ¡Yo no te confundí con este! — Señaló a Alessandro.

—¡Hey! — Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir el implicado.

—Ah…entonces supongo que imaginé que gritaste: ¡Bese a Freddie! Y señalaste a este. — Una vez más, apuntó a Alessandro, quien decidió que reclamar era inútil.

Sam se quedó estática en su lugar.

¿Ella qué?

¿Había hablado? ¿De nuevo?

Observó la expresión de Freddie, quien le miraba aún molesto.

El no tenía derecho a molestarse.

¡La molesta debía de ser ella!

—¡Shh! — Le cubrió la boca con su mano, pero después se separó rápidamente de él. —¡Yo no dije eso! — No trataba de convencerlo a él, trataba de convencerse de que en verdad no lo había hecho.

—¡Claro que sí! — ¿Ahora lo negaba? —¿Cómo vas a saber si estabas delirando?

—¡Mentiroso! — La chica tomó su tira de tocino y la apuntó hacia Freddie, quien retrocedió un par de pasos.

Freddie observó de reojo el timbre y le sorprendió que aun no tocaran para la siguiente clase. Ya había pasado demasiado tiempo. Sam le apuntaba con la tira de carne, con el ceño fruncido y algo le decía que si le golpearía.

Mientras tanto, Carly Shay caminaba por el pasillo, en dirección a su casillero. Repasaba la conversación que había tenido con su hermano.

Tal vez Spencer tenía razón. Después de todo, había discutido sobre lo que sentía al saber que sus mejor amigos no le hablan sobre lo que les sucedía. Le había dicho que se sentía mal e incluso traicionada, pero había algo que su hermano mayor le había dicho y que podía notar, estaba en lo correcto: _"¿Cómo pueden hablar sobre algo que no saben explicar, solo sentir?"_

Carly sabía que su hermano rara vez tenía esos momentos de reflexión en los que se le salía lo adulto. Y sabía que cuando sucedía, era porque tenía razón.

La chica levantó la mirada y se topó con una escena bastante extraña.

Sam apuntándole, con ojos de furia, apuntándole a Freddie con una tira de tocino; Freddie asustado pero sosteniéndole la mirada y Alessandro observando la escena entre curioso y fastidiado.

—¡Mentiroso! — Escuchó que su mejor amiga gritaba al castaño. ¿De qué podían estar hablando?

Estaba a punto de interrumpir la escena pero observó que su mejor amiga sonreía del lado. ¿Le iría a pegar a Freddie?

—¡Mentiroso! ¡Porque tú fuiste quien me beso! ¡No yo a ti! —Gritó la chica, a quien ya no le importaba que todos lo escucharan.

Si tanto Carly, como Alessandro no esperaban esta revelación; nada les preparaba para lo que seguía.

Freddie tenía miedo de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero no por eso decidió no hacerlo.

Observó como Sam sonreía del lado, pensando que con eso le dejaba callado; pero comenzó a caminar hacia ella y, una vez que estuvo a una distancia prudente, habló. —¿Y quién me correspondió?

A Sam se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, Freddie esperó el golpe de la rubia, Alessandro frunció el ceño; pero, lo más importante, Carly gritó tan fuerte que probablemente quedo afónica después de ello.

Bueno, si lo sabe Dios, que lo sepa el mundo ¿no?

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y? <strong>

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Hahaha espero que les agrade el capítulo xD **

**Siempre me ha encantado esa expresión que coloqué al final del capítulo jeje xD no soy católica y sinceramente no se si tenga que ver con algo del catolicismo, pero me gusta la frase xD **

**Bueno, tengo sueño xD ¬¬ Son las 10:30 y ya me quiero dormir… parezco viejita (eso me dice mi mamá) xD**

**DALE **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**SI TU TAMBIÉN TUVISTE PUENTE Y NO VAS A TENER CLASES NI HOY LUNES NI EL MARTES XD HAHAHA Y SI NO ERES DE MÉXICO… LO SIENTO XD (Y SI TE GUSTÓ EL CAPÍTULO TAMBIÉN) XD**


End file.
